Faith of the Fallen
by 2FaceMyFate
Summary: Regina gives up her vendetta and years later a twist of fate brings the lost daughter of Snow White into her services though neither have any idea of who she is. They grow to care for each other and then the advancing life of Emma's adopted sister pushing them toward each other and then a new adventure begins. Sorry if the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Faith of the Fallen:

Part One

Summary: Regina gives up her vendetta for her father and the child of her best friend. Rumple never brought together his little girl band and he won't have a part in this story. Regina sends word to Snow that she will not cast her curse but it is to late to stop Snow from sending her daughter away. Snow leaves Regina alone. Years later in a distant corner of the Enchanted Forest two girls are bought from a well respected whore house to serve a distant queen. Emma and her adopted sister Meghan. Their adopted mother died of a sickness a few years before. At 13 and 14 they were not of age to make a living as whores so they were sold to Queen Regina. Eventually Emma and Meghan grow up. Then the real adventure begins for Regina and Emma. Sorry. I'm trying to not give it all away. Savior Queen all the way.

A/N: This story has similarities to other ff's out there like Scent of Roses. It is not my intention to steal their idea but I had one of my own. It you don't like it don't read it. This story will also eventually have lesbian sex in it and sex with a magical penis as well as a magically conceived baby. Again → Don't like. Don't read. I own nothing. I just play here. Thanks for giving this fic a shot.

The Huntsman strutted down the hall, headed to the Evil Queen's private vault. The place she kept his heart. He imagined if he had his heart he would be angry. As it were he felt nothing, except cold. He entered the door protected by two guards. When he stepped into the room two other guards grabbed him. He didn't fight. He simply looked to the Evil Queen. She walked forward holding a box. The continence of the box called to him. He knew in that moment the box contained his heart.

"What is this," he demanded. Regina opened the box as she stepped closer. The heart in the box began to beat faster. She smiled.

"You can feel it can't you? You're heart. Tell me...what would you do to get it back?" He looked into her eyes.

"Depends," he replied.

"Would you be willing to deliver a message? Of course this would also come with the additional condition that you will never return to my kingdom. If you do your life will be forfeit. Do you except these terms?" He stared at her for a long moment before nodding. A split second later her hand, holding his heart, plunged into her chest. He gasped as all air was forced out of his lungs but the need for air was superseded by the sudden rush of emotions like a waterfall through his system. The guards held him up as he went slack for a moment. Regina passed a sealed parchment to one of the guards.

"Escort him to the edge of the kingdom and give him this," she ordered. She turned back to the Huntsman. "You will deliver this to Snow White." He glared at her.

"What is it? Terms of her surrender?"

"No. Mine." His look of confusion was met with an expression of disinterest. Regina waved her hand in dismissal and he was dragged from the room. Regina slammed the now empty box closed before chucking it across the room. She stormed out the other door of the room into her chambers. It was done.

"Regina." She turned to her father, who was seated at the small table on the other side of the sitting room. She smiled at him as she moved to join him.

"Its done, daddy. The Huntsman will deliver my message and it will be over." She took his hands in her own and kissed them. He smiled.

"Thank you, my dear. I don't deserve this but thank you."

"This isn't about deserving. I'm tired, daddy. I want to let it go. I want to live my life and spend what time you have left together." Henry leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You should go to bed." She stood with him.

"And you, my dear?"

"I have a friend to visit. I'll see you tomorrow for the evening meal." He nodded and left the room. Regina disappeared into a puff of purple smoke. She reappeared in the home of her old friend, Maleficent. The blonde sorceress looked up from the cradle next to her throne. She raised her hand, ready for a fight. Regina held up her hands to show she was not going to attack.

"You scared me," Maleficent said as she lowered her hands. She went back to stroking the face of her infant daughter. Regina climbed the stairs to the other woman. She looked down into the black mahogany crib. Inside was Maleficent's infant daughter. She was cutely sleeping. Regina smiled down at her.

"So she finally decided to join the world," Regina said. Mal looked over at her.

"And will she be staying...in this world?" Regina nodded.

"The terms of my surrender are on their way to Snow White as we speak." She opened her hand to reveal the small scroll containing the Dark Curse. Maleficent took it.

"Thank you," she said. Regina smiled.

"The price was too high. And seeing her..." She looked down at the child. "I'm glad I decided to not to cast the curse. What name did you pick?"

"Lilith. Lili for short."

"Perfect. May I stay for a while," Regina asked. Maleficent nodded, smiling at Regina.

"Stay as you like...old friend. But there is something I should tell you." Regina met her gaze. "Snow White is due to have her own child any day now." Regina nodded.

"Good. Maybe that will aide in her excepting my terms."

"Hopefully."

It would be a few days before word would reach Regina about Snow's infant daughter. Her message reached Snow to late. She had sent her daughter through a magical wardrobe to another land. A land unreachable by portal. Regina felt guilty for being the cause of the child's abandonment. She even sent an offer to aide in finding a way to the other land. Snow of course refused. Regina let that be the end of it. She hoped the child would be found safe in the other world. Perhaps there she would find parents more fitting than the two idiots.

Madam Dawn walked her usual trail through the woods. It was nearing nightfall in their little corner of the Enchanted Forest. Her town rested far to the north. Far away from the waring kingdoms. She was turning down the path that would lead home when she heard what she believed to be a cat. She did love cats so she decided to find the little creature. As she got closer the sound became more clear. She was shocked to realize it was the cry of a baby.

"What in the hell would a baby be doing out here," she muttered to herself as she picked up her pace. She was no longer a young woman but she was by no means old. She rushed through the trees until she came to a clearing with a large, ancient tree in the center. The crying was coming from inside the hollow in the bottom. She hesitated. This place was a sacred place. Once used by the ancients to worship their old gods. Slowly she walked closer, looking around for signs of something amiss. She reached the tree and look inside. A baby lay there, wrapped in a blanket. She cooed.

"Calm yourself child." She reached inside to retrieve the child. "Hello, little cat. What are you doing in this old tree?" She mused to herself. She looked at the child. She was dressed in a silk onsie and wrapped in a blanket made with obvious care. Near the child's head was stitched in big purple letters the name 'Emma'. She looked at the child. "Hello, Emma. Lets get you back to my home. We'll warm you up and get you some food. She returned to the path that would take her to her home and her many girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith of the Fallen

Part Two

A/N: Wow. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. To the guest reviewer thanks for the advice and I'm glad you liked my first chapter. I also wanna let you guys know that the first 14 chapters are written. I'm writing when I get the inspiration so at a certain point I ask for patience if I don't post as often. Thank you for the love and I hope I live up to your expectations. Once more I own nothing. I just play here.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma and her adopted sister were back behind the boarding house. It was their turn to watch the younger bastards along with Grant. The ten younger children were broken up into smaller groups. There were more girls than boys. Most would grow up to follow in their mother's footsteps. The boarding house was also a whore house. A pretty popular one. Here in the kingdom of Galstan being a whore was actually a pretty acceptable occupation. Madam Dawn had the best women and men in the whole kingdom and the two neighboring ones. She even allowed her 'girls' to keep their children. Most grew up to join the business or were married off. The boys usually became either man whores or a guard or they just found other work. Emma and her sister Meghan were the daughters of the late Alda. She had been one of Madam Dawn's actual daughters. Both were adopted because Alda was unable to have her own children.

They were about to call the younger children for lunch when Madam Dawn came around the house with an older man who was very well dressed. All the children quickly learned how to read people. Emma could tell he was upper class but not royalty. She and the two older children stood up. Emma was 13, Meghan was 14, and Grant was 15. Madam Dawn said something to the man and he waited with Dawn's aide, Malcolm. Madam Dawn walked over to them.

"Grant take the children inside. I need to speak with Meghan and Emma." He nodded. He turned, shouting for the other children to head inside. Emma and Meghan looked at each other before turning back to Madam Dawn.

"You're sending us away," Emma said. Dawn nodded.

"This gentleman works for a queen in a distant kingdom. She wants two serving girls. You'll be given boarding and well taken cared of there. I know of the queen and she treats her servants well." Meghan began to tear up. Emma took her hand.

"Do you not want us anymore," Meghan asked. She sobbed. Dawn knelt before the girls.

"Of course I want you, Meg. You're my girl. You both are but this is a chance at a better life for both of you. A life where you can do better than anyone else from here. Your mother wanted that for you. I promised her if I ever had the chance to give you a better life I would. And you'll stay together. He promised me that." Dawn looked to Emma. As usual she could not read the young girl. Emma turned to Meghan.

"We'll be okay, Meg. We'll be together so we'll be okay," she said to her. Madam Dawn stood and waved the man over. Malcolm walked with him over to them. The man nodded politely to the girls.

"Hello, I am Alberto. I work for her majesty, Queen Regina." He had a dark skin tone, like someone who had stayed out in the sun for a long time. He offered his hand. Emma shook it but Meghan turned into her sister. Meghan may have been older but Emma was the protector of the two. The man simply smiled. "If you ladies are agreeable I'd like to take you to her kingdom where you will be her personal servants. Your duties will mainly be to tend to her majesty's needs, dressing her, drawing her bath, bringing her meals, and keeping her chambers tidy. Nothing to straining. I must warn you that she does have a bit of a temper and a sharp tongue. She will not physically lash out but she may speak harshly." He glanced at the teary eyed Meghan. Emma gently squeezed Meghan.

"My girls are tough," Madam Dawn said. "So what do you say? Do you want to do this?" Emma and Meghan looked at each other. Meghan made a worried face at her but Emma just nodded. The adults watched as they had a silent conversation. Malcolm stood behind the man and Dawn smiling as his adopted nieces. After a moment Meghan nodded. Then Emma nodded. She turned to the man.

"We'll go but if it doesn't work out, if she doesn't want us you'll bring us back here. You won't just abandon us in a kingdom we don't know," Emma asked. Alberto nodded.

"Your Madam has already received my personal promise of your return if things don't work out." Emma nodded.

"We'll go with you." He nodded.

"I'll give you some time to gather any belongings you wish to bring with you. He nodded to Dawn and Malcolm escorted him back around the house.

The two sisters said goodbye to the only family they had ever known and went to gather their things. They didn't have much. Emma took a few pieces of clothing, some old books her mother had given her, and the blanket with her name on it. Emma paused at the jewelry box on a shelf that used to belong to her mother. She opened it and removed a necklace with a circular charm. The charm was engraved with a swan. She put the necklace in her pocket and went to find her sister.

The carriage that would take them to their new home was large and very nice. Madam Dawn walked them out to the carriage. A young footman opened the door. They both shared a hug with Madam Dawn. Meghan got in first. Madam Dawn touched Emma's shoulder so the child would face her.

"Emma, you have always been the strongest so I'm depending on you to protect your sister. Help her be strong." Emma nodded.

"Always, Grandma. I'll miss you but we can write you." Dawn smiled.

"The people there are different. Whores are seen as the lowest of the low. They'll expect little of you but we both know you're so much more." She tapped Emma's nose, making the girl smile. Emma turned and got in the carriage. The door closed. Dawn watched it drive away. Malcolm put his hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be alright," he said. Dawn put her hand on his.

"I know. Its still hard. Something I never told Alba was that shortly after I found Emma I sought out the seer in Devlan. She said Emma would have a grand destiny that would heal the divide between two kingdoms. I can't help but feel that this is the start down that path. You know about the civil war between the Dark and White kingdoms. How the hatred of one woman nearly destroyed out entire world." Malcolm nodded.

"If it is Emma's fate to help them then I have all the faith in the worlds in her. She is stronger than any of us could ever really know." Madam Dawn nodded. "We'll miss them." She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Malcolm took her back inside.

* * *

The trip to their new home took a week. They were both tired when they arrived late in the evening. Alberto had been very patient with them and kind. He tried his best to keep them comfortable. When they entered through the servant's entrance they were greeted by a small group of servants. An older woman stepped forward.

"This is the head housekeeper, Ms. Logan. She will give you a place to sleep for tonight. In the morning you will be introduced to the Queen. For now eat and get some rest." He left them with the older woman. She looked at them.

"I hope your girls are hard workers. I don't know what you did where you're from," she made a distasteful look. "But there is no...romantic or other activities allowed between staff." Emma glared at the woman.

"Even touching anyone under the age of 15 in our kingdom is punishable by death," she stated. "I don't know how you do things here but if anyone makes a move on me or my sister will find themselves wishing they never heard of Galstan." Emma expected a stern look from the head housekeeper but instead the woman simply turned and headed down the hall. Emma took Meghan's hand and followed her. They were given a small room with one bed. There was a tray of bread, cheese, fruit, and a pitcher of water.

"Sleep well girls. I'll come for you in the morning." She closed the door, leaving them in the room, dimly lit by candles. Emma squeezed Meghan's hand. Meghan sat on the bed and Emma brought the tray over to the bed. They ate in silence. When they had their full of the food Emma placed it back on the table. They got ready for bed, still silent. Once they were in bed Emma let Meghan snuggle into her front, holding her tight Emma began to hum. It was the lullaby Alba had sung to them. Soon Meghan was asleep. Emma kissed her head. She soon fell asleep herself.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N I plan to space the updates a little more. I wanna give myself time to write. Don't hate me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Faith of the Fallen

Part Three

A/N I'm really happy about how well this has been received. This one is pretty short. I may add another chapter after this one. Idk. I have to write it so that could take a bit longer and it won't be to long. Let me know what you think. :)

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Queen Regina woke early and dressed herself with a wave of her hand. She was meeting her new servant girls today. She trusted Alberto to find someone appropriate for her needs. She didn't need someone for the task she would have them for but she was instructed to do this by Delphine. An old friend who had the gift of the sight. When she went to the old woman she was desperate for a way to find happiness again. Delphine told her she needed to open herself up to that happiness first and the only way to do that was to start letting people close. She suggested a small first step which was hiring personal servants. Regina took time to consider the advice and sent Alberto to the distant corner of the Enchanted Forrest in hope that he would find girls who didn't know who she was or what she had been.

Snow had left her alone as was the terms of the letter. Regina still had spies in the White kingdom that informed her of what was happening. Snow had, since the loss of her first born, given birth to two sons. Jason was now 5 and Leto was 3. Regina may have hated the woman and still did but she regretted the loss of her child. Regretted that the child had to grow up never knowing her parents or why they sent her away.

Regina walked down to her servant's quarters. She entered the servant's eating room. At the table sat two young girl she'd never seen before with Ms. Logan. One had blonde hair, the other black. Both had pale skin, not unusual for the further north villages. The blonde looked up first. Her piercing hazel eyes met Regina's brown. She held her gaze for a long moment before she seemed to realize what she was doing and looked away. Regina smiled. That one was going to be a little trouble. She walked over to the small group. Ms. Logan stood as soon as she saw Regina and curtsied. The two girls copied her after standing. Regina was impressed that they curtsied so well. Alberto's letter had explained he found the girls at a well respected boarding house that doubled as a whore house. Regina had no issues with whores. She'd hired a few herself over the years when the itch became to much.

"Majesty, may I introduce Ms. Emma and Ms. Meghan."

"Majesty," they said in unison.

"You two don't look like sisters," Regina said. Meghan and Emma had similar skin tones but their hair and eye colors were very different.

"We're adopted, milady," Meghan spoke. "Our mother could not have children." Regina gave a soft hum of understanding.

"And what kind of things did your mother teach you?"

"We can read and do our sums," Meghan answered. "We can sow and stitch. Emma is better at reading and she always know when someone is lying." Regina gave a smirk. Emma not so covertly glared at her sister.

"Can Emma speak," she asked.

"Yes, your majesty," Meghan said before looking embarrassed.

"Yes, your majesty," Emma spoke up.

"You can always tell when someone is lying," Regina asked. Emma shrugged. "I expect a verbal answer when I ask a question Ms. Emma."

"Yes, your majesty."

"And if I was to tell you a lie right now..."

"I'd have to look at your face, majesty," Emma said quickly. Regina looked to Ms. Logan. The older woman simply shrugged.

"Very well, you may look at me...again." Emma lifted her eyes from the queen's impressive boots and leather pants to look upon her face. "Not only am I a queen but I am a very skilled sorceress. At night I sometimes go out into the village and use my magic to play tricks on the people there. I have even stolen a few children. What part of that was true and what was a lie?"

"You are a skilled sorceress and you do sometimes go out into the village at night but you don't bother the people or their children." Regina raised an eyebrow. Emma quickly looked back down at the floor.

"Very impressive. For now your duties will be to simply do what I say, when I say to do it. As for your sowing and stitching skills I will have you work on a few of the other servant's cloths and assess your work. If you prove to be good I will have you mend my own cloths. For today I will have Ms. Logan show you around upstairs where you will be staying in chambers connect to my own. She will introduce you to the other staff members and anyone else relevant to your position. Welcome to the Dark Kingdom, ladies." Regina spun on her heel and left the room. Emma and Meghan looked to Ms. Logan.

"I think she likes you two," she said with a smile. "Come along, girls. Its a bit of a climb up to the Queen's floor.

The castle was huge. Way bigger than the sisters had imagined. The castle was a dark place but not scary, maybe a little intimidating. Meghan stayed tucked into Emma's side as they walked. Ms. Logan took them through a set of doors into chambers that were bigger than their old home. In the back near a large, colored window were two beds. A four shelf bookcase was on the wall to the side of both beds and they had chest at the foot of the beds. There was a table to one side, big enough for two. Then there were two chairs on the other side next to a fire place.

"This will be your room. The queen's chambers are just through that door there," she said indicating a large door next to the fire place. "Your bath chambers are through that door." This time she pointed to a smaller door next to one of the beds. She pointed to a set of bells attached to the wall and cords of rope next to the door to the queen's chambers. "Those will sound when the Queen wants one of you. Each bell indicates what room of her chambers she is currently in so you will know where to go."

Ms. Logan spent the day familiarizing them with the castle. Tomorrow they would begin their duties. At the end of the day they were taken back to their new chambers. Meghan talked excitedly as they prepared for bed. They didn't have to worry about being summoned by the queen until morning. Emma mostly just smiled at Meghan. She was happy her sister was happy and so excited. The Queen didn't seem so bad. She felt like this could be home for them. She went around the room blowing out the candles that lit the room. After she lay down the only light was from the dying fire and the moon through the window. Slowly she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3B

Faith of the Fallen

Chapter 3B

A/N Heres the additional chapter I told you about. I hope you like it. Favorite, Follow, and/or review. Thanks.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Two Years Later

Emma stood on the edge of a large, enclosed field. She was watching the trainees for the Queen's army practice. They were all boys about her age of 15. She watched them attempt to do the moves the trainers had showed them. Some were good. Others were not.

"Hey, girl," a solider yelled. Emma looked toward him. She tensed. He waved her over and she complied. The man was tall, well built, with a shaved head, and a lot of scars. Emma walked up to him. She had to tilt her head back to look at his face. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just watching, sir," she answered.

"What do you think of our new recruits," he asked. She looked at him confused before looking back at the practicing boys.

"They're okay," she said. "But I'm not trained to know such things. I just know what my brothers were taught as part of their training."

"You're brothers?" She looked back up at him.

"Yeah. Some of them were trained as guards for the boarding house we lived in."

"She's one of the little whore babies the queen bought," a man said next to him. Emma glared at him.

"No one was talking to you Jacob," the man barked. The man who had spoken looked away. The other turned back to Emma. "So did your brothers ever show you anything?"

"Ahh...a little. I could get myself out of someone's arms and I'm okay with a bow. My sister Alice was better."

"Impressive for a girl," he said. Emma shrugged. "You serve as the queen's personal servant, correct?" Emma nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"I serve as the queen's Master of the Guard." Emma tried not to visibly tense. "My name is Sir William Maldonado. How would you like to learn the skills necessary to protect the queen if it is needed?" Emma smiled.

"I'd love that. Do you think she'd agree? I know she is powerful but I'd like to be useful." William smiled back at her.

"I will speak to her later. If she does approve of your training I will expect the same level from you as I do from the boys." Emma nodded.

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best for the queen. She's been wonderful to me and Meg. I'd die for her." William nodded.

"Good to know. Now run along." Emma nodded and headed for the door into the castle. Jacob came up beside William.

"Why would you teach a girl how to fight, let alone some whore's bastard?" William quickly spun on the younger man.

"My mother was a whore, Jacob. Just because we aren't all born to lords doesn't make us less that anyone else. My concern is for the queen. If I can add another layer of protection to the woman we have all sworn our lives to then I will. I don't need you questioning my judgment. Am I clear, captain?" The man nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now take these boys for a run around the castle. I'm tired of looking at them."

"Yes, sir." Jacob began barking orders at the trainees and herding them out the doors to the open field beyond the walls. A man with dark skin walked up beside William.

"You gonna lecture me too, Devon," he asked.

"No, sir. She looks to be a strong girl. And she cares for our queen. I think she'll make a good addition to the guard in time." William nodded.

"Good. I want you to train her." Devon nodded.

"Would be my honor. When will you speak to the queen?"

"Today." Devon nodded again. "I want her trained in hand to hand, the short sword, and the bow. She may also need riding lessons."

"I will take care of it, sir."

"You're a good man, Devon."

"Thank you, sir. I owe much to you and our queen. Just like you and that girl. What was her name?"

"Emma."

"Emma. Short and sweet. I like it." William laughed.

"Head out to make sure Jacob is keeping those ingrate boys in line."

"Sir." Devon jogged after the rabble of boys.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was very excited for the rest of the day. Everyone noticed the usually controlled young girl smiling. Emma wasn't like Meghan or most girls she knew. She didn't care about boys or cloths. She wanted to explore and learn. She loved spending her down time in they queen's library. There were books about everything. She currently carried a tray up to Henry Sr. It was time for his lunch and one of her and Meghan's duties were to look after the queen's father. Not that they minded. He was a very kind man. His aide, Michelle, opened to door for Emma.

"Hello, Lord Henry," she greeted. He was sitting at a small table reading a book.

"Ah, Lady Emma," he returned. He put his book down, removing his spectacles. Emma brought the tray to his table, placing it before him. She began to remove the plate covers

"It looks good today," she said. "Trina just made the sweet rolls fresh." Emma gave him a wink. Henry chuckled.

"Wonderful." He offered her one of the two. Emma took it before sitting down.

"How is your day going," he asked. He chuckled at Emma's huge smile.

"I went to watch the new guard trainees this morning while the queen was in her meetings." Henry nodded. They'd watched the training before. "Well today Sir William called me over to talk to me. He asked me some questions and then he asked if I would like to learn to protect the queen. I've always wanted to learn to fight like a knight," Emma said excitedly. "He of course has to get approval from the queen but I'm really excited." Henry smiled. He knew Emma wasn't not like most other girls.

"I can see that. I hope Regina agrees. She would be lucky to have you." Emma smiled at him. "So have any of the boys caught your attention," he asked. Emma's smile faltered a bit.

"No...I think something may be wrong with me. I don't like boys. They're stupid and gross and they always think I'm useless because I'm a girl."

"Then any young ladies?" Emma's eyes went wide. He saw panic in her hazel eyes. "Its alright if you like girls, Emma. A lot of women do."

"I know but people here can be...close minded. I didn't want to disappoint the queen," she said.

"Oh no, my dear. Regina wouldn't be disappointed. She also enjoys a woman's company sometimes. Sometimes more than men. She would understand." Emma looked at him surprised.

"I didn't know. Does she hide it?" Henry shrugged.

"Not that I know of but I don't think she would hide."

"I don't really like anyone. There are of course many beautiful girls and women around the castle but none that have really drawn me to them. I think I'm just not ready." Henry smiled.

"And that is alright. To many young women are forced into such things to early. Take your time. Enjoy life." Emma nodded.

"So what are you reading?" Emma spent an hour with the older man talking about books and the possibility of her learning to fight. After Emma was expected to meet Meghan in their room before the queen returned. They were waiting for her in her chambers when she arrived. Meghan quickly helped their queen undress. Emma stood back holding the cloths she was to change into. They had perfected their switching act to undress and dress the queen. After Meghan left with the used cloths Emma stepped up. She put the cloths down on a chair near by and picked up the shift that would fit under the cloths. She paused when her eyes landed on the queen's cleavage.

Emma had been undressing and dressing the queen for over two years. She'd seen every bit of the queen. But today she really saw her for the first time. The queen wore a silk bra and panties both a dark purple. She was a beautiful woman. Her curvacious body and supple skin made Emma's fingers itch to touch her in a very different way than how she was currently. She held the shift up for Regina to slip her arms through and then Emma helped pull it down around her body. The shift did little to cover the queen's breast. Emma unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at them. This caught Regina's attention.

"Emma," she said. Emma's eyes slowly traveled up her body to look at her face.

"Yes...my queen," Emma replied. Her voice vibrated low in her chest. She swallowed. "Yes, my queen," she repeated a bit more steady. Regina tried not to grin. She knew what was happening to Emma. She was 15. An age where many girls began to awaken to their sexual nature. It appeared Emma was going to be more inclined toward the fairer sex. Regina couldn't help but stick out her chest just a bit to tease the girl. Emma's eyes drifted toward the movement. She saw her pupils dilate.

"Emma would you hand me my shirt please." Her voice broke the spell and Emma moved to collect the garment. She handed it to Regina. The queen smiled. Regina wanted to play with the pretty young thing but felt it was unkind so she put on her cloths. Meghan returned with a selection a jewelry. Emma stepped back to make room. She kept her eyes on the queen. Emma looked at her ans saw the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on, even when she was dressed.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma lay in her bed in the dead of night, wide awake. She glanced over at her sister who was fast asleep. Meghan would sleep through a siege. Emma was feeling...weird. Her belly felt like it was knotted and it was warm between her legs. She knew about sexual stuff. She was raised in a whore house but she just wasn't really certain how to take care of her...need. She thought about when she caught one of the older sister's touching herself in the woods once. She'd been fascinated until she fell into the stream. Nicole hadn't been angry. She'd laughed of course but she told Emma it was fine. She to had once been curious but Emma was to young to see such things. Nicole had been 17.

Emma remembered she touched her breast. Emma glanced over at Meghan to find her still sleeping before slipping hand up under her shift to touch her breast. She caressed it gently. She felt a rush when she began to squeeze a bit more. She felt her heart rate increase. Her other hand began to move over her lower abdomen. Nicole had also been touching between her legs, down there. Emma didn't see how. She let her hand slip lower, over her panties. She gasped softly at the sudden rush of pleasure. It felt really good. She ran the tip of her finger up and down her covered sex. The hand on her breast began to move as well. She unconsciously began to pay attention to her nipple as she pressed slightly harder between her legs. It felt amazing. So much so that she began to get lost in the feelings. She soon slipped her hand beneath her panties.

"Oh...sweet goddess..." she moaned. She found a spot that made her gasp. She moved around the bud that seemed responsible. Soon she was quivering and tense. Everything seems to blur in the pleasure. As it fades she slips into slumber.

Meghan slept through her sister's little exploratory pleasuring. However on the other side of the door Regina was still wide awake. She'd heard Emma. She smiled thinking of her own first time touching herself. It was interesting and strangely arousing. Emma was a beautiful young woman. Imagining those slim, agile hands exploring her body and touching her places of pleasure, it caused a tingling in Regina's sex. She smiled as she went to her bed. She fell asleep smiling.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N So here is the new chapter. I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be another time jump. Keep letting me know what you think.

A/N 2 Just a side note. I'm thinking of starting a blog. I just lost my full time job and I'm looking but nothing looks promising right now. I've been thinking about starting a blog but I have no real idea what I could even post about. One of the first things they tell you about blogging is finding a niche. I'm a 29 year old fan girl that loves watching tv, reading, writing fanfiction, and I like learning different things. Idk. I'd welcome some thoughts. Have a good day. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Faith of the Fallen

Part Four

A/N Here's another time jump. Emma is now 18 and Meghan is 19. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing. I just play here.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Three years later...

Emma woke to the sound of one of the bells ring. She looked up bleary to find which one it was. The queen was in the bath chamber. She looked over at her sister who was still sleeping. Since only one of them was needed to see to the queen's needs she let her sleep. She got up and dressed into a simple shirt and pants. The queen allowed her and Meghan to wear what they liked. Emma preferred pants to dresses. A few minutes later she entered the bath chamber to find the queen lounging in her tub. She smiled at Emma when she entered.

"You called, majesty?" Regina shifted in the water to a sitting position bringing the water to just above the aureole of her breast. Emma forced herself not to look. She had long since excepted her attraction to the older woman. She was beyond beautiful. She hadn't aged a day since they met.

"Yes. I forgot my robe and towel on my bed. Could you get them for me?" Emma nodded and headed into the bed chamber. The items she came for were on the bed. She gathered them and headed back to the bath. She froze as she stepped inside. Regina was standing with her back to her with nothing but the water dripping down her skin.

"Uh..." Regina looked over her shoulder.

"Good. Bring them here." Emma looked down at the floor as she walked, berating herself for being such a girl about seeing Regina naked. She held out the items in her arms without looking up. Regina grinned, knowing how she affected the now 18 year old young woman. She'd known since Emma was 15. "Are you alright, Emma?" Emma forced herself to look up. Regina was now wrapped in her robe. She nodded. "Where is your sister?" Emma took a second to reply.

"Sleeping. Did you need both of us?" Regina shook her head.

"No. But go fetch her. I have something I need to talk to her about." Emma studied her face for a moment before going to get Meghan. They returned a short while later. "Dress me, Emma," she ordered. Emma quickly went to work. There was set way Regina liked to be dressed. She did her underwear herself, including her corset. Emma would help out on her outfit and then her boots. While Emma worked Regina stared at Meghan. The now 19 year old woman began to squirm after a moment.

"Ms. Logan tells me you have been spending a lot of time with the stable boy, Jon," Regina said. Both sisters froze, looking at each other. Emma quickly went back to securing the outfit's binding.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I know romantic involvement is forbidden but all we do is talk. We may have kissed once but it wasn't anything to inappropriate. I swear it, your majesty. I'm so sorry but I care deeply for Jon. And he for me." Regina studied the girl as she talked. When Emma finished dressing her she stepped up to her sister's side. She'd known letting Meghan spend time with Jon was a bad idea. She worried every time the pair snuck off to the stables. Emma had threatened tie Jon to his horses and let them run in different directions if he laid a finger on her sister.

"Tell me, Meghan, was it worth it? The boy is now out of work because he cares for you."

"Wha...what...no...please your majesty. I won't see him anymore. I promise. I'll stay away. I won't even go near the stables again." Regina held up her hand.

"Its already done. I let him go yesterday and sent him on his way." Meghan began to cry. Regina sighed. "I can't let you break the rules because you're one of my favorites so..." She looked to Emma. The blonde saw the mischief dancing in those brown eyes. "I sent him to work for Lord Jovall on his property. He'll be his assistant head horseman." Meghan abruptly stopped crying. "He'll be much better payed than he was here."

"Why," Emma asked.

"Because he told me out right that he planed to ask Meghan to marry him. Since its not allowed among my servants I thought it best to remove that obstacle. He is no longer my servant." She stepped up to Meghan. "I'm sorry I had a little fun at your expense. I may not be the Evil Queen anymore but I still have my mean streak." Meghan smiled at her. "Jon will be given a house close to the border of the village. Close enough that you can continue your duties for me and be with your soon to be husband. Assuming you will say yes."

"Yes. I will say yes. Thank you, your majesty. If you were anyone else I would most likely hug you." Regina chuckled.

"Perhaps, this once..." Meghan hugged her. Regina patted her back. Meghan was taller than her by a head now. She was a tall, slim, and very beautiful young woman. Emma was about the same height as her now. She was slim and muscled. Something Regina on occasion took the opportunity to admire. Meghan stepped back. "Now, Jon will be here after supper to see you. I gave him a very good severance payment to get a suitable ring for one of my personal servants." Meghan turned to Emma and embraced her. Emma returned the hug happily. She looked to Regina.

"Thank you," she mouthed. Regina simply nodded. She disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. She would take breakfast in her office to give the young women some time.

As promised Jon showed up after dinner. He proposed with a silver ring that bore a garnet stone. Meghan loved the color red. She happily excepted. They kissed after he spun her around. Emma watched from just inside the door of the servants dinning area. They all applauded the new couple. The wedding would take place in a few days. This made Emma a bit sad because her sister would no longer be sleeping in the bed next to her. She expressed as much when they were going to bed. Meghan embraced her sister. They ended up sharing Emma's bed that night.

The wedding took place on the small property Jon would be given by Lord Jovall. It was a happy celebration. Regina even came to give her blessing to the happy couple. She came to sit beside Emma. She'd noticed that the blonde had been a bit aloft.

"Are you happy for her," Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"Yes, your majesty. She's found love. She's happy."

"But you seem a bit...sad."

"Life changes and that can both be sad and happy," Emma said. "I'm happy she's happy but I'm also sad because it has always been me and her. Now its her and him...and me. They'll start having children soon. Maybe even leave your service to stay home and raise them. I'm sure Jon's mother won't mind watching the children but its a possibility." She looked down at her cup. "If she does leave will you get someone to replace her?" Regina shrugged.

"You are more than capable of doing the job without help. I must admit I would be sad to see her go. She is the brighter of you two." Regina smiled. Emma blushed. "You're very lucky to have her Emma. I often wished I had a sibling. A sister to share things with. Perhaps if I had had a sister like Meghan my life would have been very different." Emma looked at her queen, seeing the far off look she often got.

"The past is the past. You cannot change it. You can only build on it." Regina smiled sadly at her.

"To true, my dear. Go join your sister. She should be throwing the bouquet soon. Wouldn't want to miss the chance of finding a man of your own." Emma snorted.

"I don't want a man. Never have." Regina gave her an interesting look. "I prefer the fairer sex. Soft curves, softer lips." Emma hoped Regina didn't catch her glancing at her lush lips. She'd often imagined what it would feel like to kiss Regina. To taste her lips. Her skin. "But no one has really caught my eye. Perhaps someday." Regina felt the burn of her skin flushing. She quickly stood.

"I'll see you back at the castle tomorrow. Meghan has been granted a few days to enjoy her new marital bliss." Emma nodded as she stood as well. She watched Regina walk over to Meghan and her husband. She talked briefly with them before going to her waiting guards to head home.

The next day at lunch Emma was free from her duties to the queen. She was still feeling raw after last night's greeting when she got home so she decided to go see if the guards would let her spare some with them. Regina had reluctantly allowed Emma to be trained to fight. The blonde had explained that it would be useful to have a servant girl who could protect the queen since no one expected girls to know how to fight. Regina had laughed at that. Emma entered the training yards to find Henry, the queen's elderly father sitting at a table watching the men training. She walked over to him.

"Hello, Lord Henry," she greeted. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Ah, Lady Emma. Come. Sit with an old man for a while. Have you eaten yet? There is a bit of food left." He motioned to the plater of bread and cheese. Emma took a slice of both.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down. "How are you," she asked.

"Well. And you? I'm sorry I couldn't join you for Meg's wedding. I'm very happy for her."

"I'm fine. I'm happy for her as well." Henry nodded. He turned back to watch as one of the older guards flipped a younger recruit on his ass. He laughed.

"Recruits are always the same," he said. "They never respect the older guards." Emma snorted.

"Yeah, until they're forced onto their faces."

"You were different. I remember watching you the first few weeks of your training. All the boys were dying to get a chance to show their skill but you stood back. You payed attention and learned. When it came time to start your actual, physical training you were at the top of your class. I don't think I'd ever seen William look so proud at a recruit." Emma laughed.

"I learned at a young age not to rush into things. Taking your time has it advantages." Henry nodded.

"Is that also how you go about finding your own lover," he asked. Emma showed no emotion, except for in her eyes. "You're 18 now. You're a woman. You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not. I have Meghan and you and my queen. I don't need anyone else." She took the last bite of her cheese and bread before standing. She took a drink from the extra water cup. "If you'll excuse me I feel the need to use up some energy." Henry nodded. Emma waltzed out onto the field over to William who was watching over everything. They shared a few words and he gave her a nod.

"Attention," he called out loudly. His seasoned guards reacted instantly. The recruits took a moment. "Form up into groups of three. You'll be going through some sparing exercised. Two recruits to each guard." As they all formed up Emma entered the fray, going to Travis. He has been trained with Emma and knew what she could do. He was also the only boy of that group to become friends with Emma. He'd been annoying at first because he was always asking her questions. He even tried to court her but the rules and Emma's disinterest put a stop to that. Now they were just friends.

"Miss me," he asked as Emma took a sword and shield from a squire. She smirked at him.

"Nah. You missed me." He shrugged.

"What can I say. You're the only one that can kick my ass anymore." They laughed.

"Thomas," William barked. He was speaking to the only recruit without a team. "Join Travis' team."

"But she's a girl, sir. I can't fight a girl," he said. He was a tall, thick boy of about 16 with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"That wasn't a suggestion," William barked in reply. "Unless you want to go home."

"No, sir." He rushed over to them. He eyes Emma as he took a shield and sword from the same squire. "Why are you even here? Girls can't join the guard." Emma looked at Travis. He just shrugged and stepped back. Thomas was actually taller than Emma. Bigger too but she wasn't worried. She took up an attack position. "Well if you get hurt don't cry about it." He took up a position as well.

"Begin," William barked once more. Emma let Thomas strike first. She blocked his blows skillfully with her shield. When she saw her chance she lifted her shield to block a high blow then thrust her sword (which was blunted like all training swords) between his legs. She then used his unsteady stance to pull his left leg out from under him. He landed on his back with a satisfying thump. Travis stepped up as Thomas angrily got to his feet. Travis looked him in the face.

"What did you do wrong," he asked with a stern face. Thomas looked at him and then glared at Emma. "No. It's not because she's a girl. Emma has been training with us since she was your age. She's 18 now. You took one look at her, saw her as a 'girl' and let your guard down. You thought you could simply use strength and force to knock her down. Not everyone is as they seem, boy."

"It's not right, to thrust at a man's pride like that. I thought she was going to castrate me."

"A man's pride in not just between his legs, boyo. A man's pride is also in his heart and in his mined. Our queen doesn't want mindless drones protecting her kingdom. She wants men, worthy of her people. Emma was the head of her training class because she used her head. She looked and listened and learned. You'd do well to copy her efforts." Thomas looked at Emma.

"I'm sorry," he said. Emma smiled at him.

"Its okay. People have underestimated me my whole life for one reason or another. Would you like my advice?" Thomas nodded. Emma then went into showing him how to improve his attack. When training ended half an hour later he still couldn't beat her but he was much better. William walked over to her and Travis after the recruits were taken to do some other exercises.

"Thank you for letting me train, sir," Emma said to him.

"My pleasure. I think Thomas will become one of my best now that you got a hold of him." Emma smiled proudly. Over the years since she came to the kingdom she'd gained the respect and friendship of many who served her queen. And they her's.

"I'm happy to help." She looked up at the sky, measuring the time. "I should head up to take a bath. The queen will be expecting me soon." The men nodded. They watched her run off, back into the castle.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N So there it is. I hope I didn't over play Emma's skill. I was a little worried about that. :) Favorite, Follow, and/or Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Faith of the Fallen

Chapter 5

Author: 2FaceMyFate

A/N So hear it chapter 5/6. I've actually gone back and rewritten a few chapters because I realized I was leaving Meghan out of a lot of important places. I tend to get more involved in the telling of the couple's story and neglect other characters. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. I own nothing. I just play here.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was just stitching up a tear in her pants when Meghan came into what was now Emma's chambers. Meghan had been married for almost a year. She'd just turned 20. Emma looked up at her sister. The raven haired woman was smiling in a way that meant she was either very happy or she'd gone insane and was about to murder her sister.

"Hi ya," Emma said. Meghan sat down beside her on the bed. "What is it," she asked with a chuckle as she sat her stitching aside.

"I just went to see the healer about my stomach. She did a test and...Emma...I'm with child. I'm going to be a mother. You're going to be an aunt." Emma's face was frozen in shock for a moment before she broke into a smile. She pulled her sister into a big hug. They held each other for a long moment. When they parted Emma bent down to kiss her sister's belly. They both laughed. Suddenly a bell started ringing, letting her know the queen needed her. She smiled at Meghan.

"Do you want to tell her," Emma asked. Meghan nodded. They headed into the queen's chambers. Regina was sitting at her small eating table near the balcony. She looked up when she heard movement.

"Do you plan on letting me starve, Emma," she asked. She smiled when she noticed Meghan. "Ah, welcome back Meghan. I hope you're feeling better." Meghan and Emma shared a look that made her arch an eyebrow. "What," she asked.

"I went to see the healer. My illness will not be so easily taken care of, my queen." Regina stood. She looked concerned as she stepped over to the young woman.

"What do you mean? How sick are you?"

"Very. And it will only get worse but the healer says my illness will pass..." she looked to her sister. Regina's back was to her so she couldn't see Emma smiling. "in about 9 months." It took a second for her words to register. Regina looked to Emma. She nodded. There was a flash of sadness in those deep brown eyes before it was hidden. She turned back to Meghan.

"Congratulations, Meghan. I suppose your little show was payback?" Meghan nodded with a grin.

"Forgive me my queen. I couldn't resist." Regina smiled at her.

"You're lucky I like you, little girl." The sisters laughed. She used to call them that when they were first starting out.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a wife and soon I'll be a mother. All thanks to you. So thank you, my queen. I owe you so much." She took Regina's hand and kissed it. Regina caressed her face.

"You will be a wonderful mother." She withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry but I just remembered something I forgot to do. I'll see you both later." She disappeared in her signature puff of purple smoke. The two sisters simply went about being happy, though Emma wondered about the moment of sadness she'd seen in those brown eyes.

Emma walked Meghan home after dinner. When she returned she helped a very distracted queen dress for bed. They didn't speak but Emma could tell something had upset her queen. She felt the urge to comfort her but didn't feel it was her place. She left her alone once she was changed. Emma returned to her own chambers and prepared for bed.

Sometime later Emma woke to a strange sound. She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She looked out the window to see the moon was high in the sky. A moment later she heard the strange sound again. She got out of bed and got closer to the door that led to the queen's chambers. Concerned for her safety Emma quietly entered the chambers. She slowly made her way toward the noise. She finally realized what it was. Regina was sobbing. The sound of her sobs shredded Emma's heart. She didn't think as she walked around the bed to kneel before her queen.

"Majesty," she said softly. Regina gasped in surprise, opening her eyes to stare at Emma. Her eyes were red in the moon light. She sat up, rubbing her face.

"Emma. What are you doing here? I didn't call you." Emma stood up.

"I'm sorry. I heard noise and became concerned someone had snuck in here." Regina scoffed.

"Unlikely. But as you can see, I am fine. You may return to your room." Emma didn't move.

"Forgive me, my queen but you are not fine. You're crying. I saw the sadness in your eyes earlier as well, when Meghan told you about the baby. I know you don't hold any ill will toward Meghan or the baby. So why are you so sad, my queen." Regina looked away from the honest concern in her hazel eyes. She was shocked when Emma grabbed her hand. She looked back into those eyes an she knew in that moment that she could trust Emma. That she should trust her. She squeezed her hand.

"You're right. I am upset but not because of Meghan or the baby." She sighed. "A long time ago I was a very different person. My anger and pain consumed me past the brink of sanity. On a very dark day for me my mother came to me. She made it clear she wanted me to have a child. In my madness I could only believe she intended to kill me and raise the child to serve her interest. I drank a potion to spite her. A potion that made me unable to bare children. And now...I want a child and I can't have one. I can't be a mother because of my own anger." She began to cry again. Emma did the only thing she could think of to do. She climb onto the bed and pulled the older woman into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, my queen." She felt tears form in her own eyes.

"Meghan's news on today of all days was just to much, Emma." Emma gently caressed her back.

"Why? Why today?" Regina pulled back to look into Emma's eyes.

"The reason I became the Evil Queen, the source of my pain...it happened on this day many years ago. I was to marry Snow White's father but I was in love with my family's stable boy. Daniel. He was such a wonderful young man. He made me feel so loved. We were going to run away so we could be together. But Snow found out. She promised not to tell anyone. I specifically told her not to tell my mother."

"And she told your mother." Regina nodded.

"She was 10 so maybe I hoped for to much. My mother caught us before we could get away. She killed Daniel in front of me." Tears began to fall once again. "She just unintentionally reminded me of all the things I could never have. Someone to love me and start a family together." Emma cupped her face in her hands.

"I'll do it," she whispered. Regina looked at her confused.

"Do what, Emma," she asked.

"I'll bare your child. I have no one. I could bare your child. I'm healthy and strong. I know I'm just a commoner. The daughter of a whore but I could do this for you." Regina was stunned to say the least. She knew they both cared about each other but she never even considered this.

"Emma...doing this would be no small thing. You'd be growing a person inside you." Emma smiled at her.

"I'd do it for you. You've been so wonderful to me and Meghan. And you deserve to be happy, my queen. I would love to give you a little prince or princess...if it's possible of course." Regina didn't know what to say.

"I need to think about this Emma and so do you. Give me a few days?" Emma nodded. She moved off the bed.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just. I want you to be happy." Regina smiled at her.

"The offer itself has cheered me up, knowing that you would do this for me. Go get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." Emma nodded. She gave a quick curtsy before leaving. Regina lay down in her bed. Emma's offered had stunned her. She didn't know what to think. She cared deeply for the young woman, more so than even her sister. The idea of her baring her child stirred more than her maternal instincts. She couldn't get the image of Emma heavy with her child out of her mind. The image made her shift with the tingle of arousal. Just as dawn began to break she decided she needed to go. She left a note for Emma explaining that she needed time to think away from the castle before she disappeared in a cloud of purple.

Regina's sudden appearance stunned Maleficent. Suddenly the regal brunette was standing in front of her desk in her study. She looked up at her. The look in her eyes had Mal up on her feet, coming around to embrace her. Regina broke down in her arms, clinging to her friend. After a good cry Regina explained what happened while they sat in chairs in front of the same fireplace they once fought over the curse all those years ago.

"Now that's love," Maleficent said with a chuckle. She took a sip of her wine.

"But why? She's my servant. What would possessed her to offer basicly her body to me?" Maleficent chuckled again.

"Because she loves you, Regina. I've seen the way that girl looks at you sometimes. You just don't want to admit you feel the same." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I do not love her and Emma does not love me. We're more like family."

"What ever you say dear," Maleficent drawled. "But there is only one way that I know of for a woman to impregnate another woman." She waved her hand and a book appeared. She sat down her wine to flip through the book. Once she found what she was looking for she passed it to Regina. She sipped her wine as Regina read the page.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered. "I can't do this to her. It'll be her first time. I won't take that from her." Maleficent shook her head.

"Speak to her. She's an adult so the choice should be her's if you really want this." Regina groaned. "You're just worried you'll like it and want more." If looks could kill Regina's glare would have disintegrated her. Instead of further comment Regina asked about Lili. She was almost 20 now. Maleficent explained she was away...visiting her father and his clan. Her father apparently was apart of an ancient clan of dragon shifters. They were old and strong. When he had learned of his child he demanded to see her. Maleficent of course had been hesitant but eventually excepted him. They were not together, though he did try.

It was late morning the next day when Regina returned home. She found Emma reading in a chair near the fire place in her own chambers. The blonde smiled hesitantly to her queen as she stood. Regina regarded her for a long moment before handing her the spell book, opened to the page with the spell.

"This is the only way to safely do...what we plan," she said. She sat down in the chair opposite Emma. The blonde sat down as she read. Her eyes went wide.

"This would..." Regina nodded.

"Yes. For one night I will have the...equipment needed to father a child. But it will have to be done the old fashion way. Are you prepared for that, Emma," she asked. Emma smiled shyly before nodded. She handed the book back. "Very well. It will take a week to prepare." Regina took her hand in her own. "Emma, if at any moment you want to stop...you only have to tell me. I won't force you to do this if it makes you in any way uncomfortable." Emma nodded.

"I understand but I want to do this for you. I won't back out." Regina nodded. She kissed the pale hand. She stood.

"Good. I have some things to attend to, so I will see you later." Emma watched her leave. Once she was gone she let the blush fully cover her cheeks as she thought of her queen bare before her and baring the sex organ of a man. She's seen one before when she still lived in Galston, but never before had the thought of one made her so excited.

That afternoon Emma offered to walk her sister home. Meghan of course welcomed the company. As they walked Emma was unusually quiet. Meghan took this as a sign her sister needed to talk.

"So why was Regina gone yesterday," Meghan asked. Emma looked at her, biting her lip.

"I have to tell you something but you can't say anything to anyone. Not even Jon. It's very personal and it involves the queen."

"Of course. What is it? Is she okay?" Emma nodded.

"The night before last I found Regina crying. As you know from the rumors her youth was not easy. She confided somethings in me. Things that made your announcement about the baby a very painful thing for her." Meghan frowned. "She's happy for you, of course, but it hurt to remember. Anyway somethings that happened that make it impossible for her to have children so I offered to...you know..." Meghan gasped.

"Emma! No. I know you care deeply for our queen but...what did she say?"

"The reason she was gone yesterday is because she needed time to think. There is a spell that will make me pregnant with her child. So she said yes. She needs a week to prepare the spell. So...if all goes to plan we'll both be mother's around the same time."

"But Emma...what if she doesn't want to share the child? Or tell anyone that you were even involved?" Emma gulped. She hadn't thought of that. They stopped walking. Meghan saw the panic rising in Emma's eyes. "Hey. Hey. I'm sure the queen won't do that. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you." Emma seemed to calm down.

"I love her, Meg. I didn't mean to but I do." Meghan smiled as she hugged her sister close.

"I know." she kissed Emma on the top of her head. "You should tell her," she said softly. "If she's willing to let you carry her child I think she cares about you as well." Emma sighed. She leaned back, kissing Meghan on the cheek.

"I don't know." Meghan nodded.

"Think about it. Now come on. Jon will be home soon. He'll want supper." Emma chuckled as they continued their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

Faith of the Fallen

Part 6

A/N Remember that girl with a penis sex I mentioned? Its about to happen so if you don't like it but you wanna keep reading the story then skip this chapter. There will also be talk of Regina being with the king. Nothing in detail just referring to it mostly. Just an FYI. And as usual I own nothing, I just play here. :)

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina stood before her mirror in her bath chamber. She was naked. She wasn't staring at herself though. She was looking at the glass chalice that held the potion that would change her. Emma was waiting in the other room for her. The younger woman seemed nervous. Regina picked up the chalice and drink the contents. The taste wasn't the best. Once she had drained it she set it down. She looked at herself in the mirror. The book said the appendage would appear soon after ingesting the potion.

She felt a tingling between her legs that slowly turned into a slight burning pressure. Just when she thought there would pain there was simply a heavy pressure there. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again a limp penis and balls were between her legs. They weren't unpleasant looking and at least she was an exceptional size. Her thoughts turned to Emma. Her penis twitched. She looked back into the mirror.

"Its now or never," she said softly to herself. Gathering all her courage she left the bath chamber. Opening the door she paused. Emma was laying on her bed. She had stripped while Regina was in the other room. She now wore only a linen shirt that barely covered her supple ass. The blonde sat up when she saw Regina enter. The moment of her legs caused the shirt to shift, barley revealing the treasure beneath. Regina's member twitched a bit more. She knew she wanted the younger woman. She had slowly begun to notice Emma's beauty as she became a woman. She'd fantasized about having her more than once but never thought it would actually happen. She suddenly thought about her first time. It had been horrible. Leopold had not been cruel but he was much older and not attractive to Regina at all.

"My queen," Emma said softly. She saw the distant look in Regina's eyes and knew she was going to a dark place. "Come back to me," she whispered. She got up from the bed and crossed the short distance to her queen.

"I don't think I can do this Emma," Regina said. Emma swallowed.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I know I am not like your other lovers..." Regina watched Emma back away, suddenly ashamed.

"No...Emma. It's not you, dearest. You are beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have you in their bed." She took Emma's hands, bringing her close once more. She cupped the blonde's cheek. There were traces of tears in those hazel eyes.

"Then why? What did I do?" Regina sighed.

"Nothing. I'm just haunted by old memories. Memories of my first time. As you know I was forced to marry Snow's father. He was not an attractive man and he was much older. You deserve better than that for your first time, Emma." Emma placed her hand over Regina's.

"Don't you know," she asked, staring into Regina's eyes. "My queen...Regina...you are so beautiful. So perfect." She kissed the palm of Regina's hand before taking it and resting it over her heart. "Can you feel my heart. It's beating so fast. Not because I'm scared but because I'm so excited to be with you, even if its for one night. I've loved you for so long, never even hoping to ever know your touch." She lowered the hand to cup her breast. A sigh left her lips as the soft hand brushed her hard nipple through her shirt. She leaned forward so her lips were less than an inch from Regina's own lips. The brunette's eyes traveled from Emma's eyes to her lips. "Take me my queen. I am yours. I have always been yours." Regina did not hesitate to claim the blonde's lips in that moment. She looped the hand not currently massaging Emma's breast around Emma's small waist, bringing their bodies together. They both moaned. Emma's hands slipped up Regina's shoulders to tangle in her hair. Regina's member swelled as it was pressed between her body and the shirt Emma still wore. She parted from those tasty lips to remove the shirt in one move. When they reconnected they both moaned.

Neither could truly believe this was happening as they kissed. They made their way to the bed. Once close enough Regina lifted Emma up to sit on the bed. The blonde laid back on the bed, stretching as Regina admired her body. She smiled at the hunger in those dark brown eyes. Her smile turned wicked as she reached down to take Regina's member into her hand. She stroked it gently a few times, feeling it harden in her palm. She hummed happily as Regina fell forward, hands on either side of Emma's head. Her eyes were shut and she was panting above Emma.

"Sto...stop, Emma...please. I don't want to...oh gods..." Emma stopped and retracted her hand. She shifted on the bed until she was in the middle on her back. She was still smiling. Regina climbed up onto the bed and came to lay beside her. She pulled Emma to her and they kissed. The kisses were slow and loving. She pulled Emma closer. The blonde threw her leg over Regina's hip. They both gasped when wet heat met her hardness. They ground into each other. Once again Regina had to stop before she came. She looked into those now dark hazel eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Emma said softly. Regina brushed strands of hair from her face as she leaned in for a soft kiss.

"You are beyond beautiful, my sweet Emma." She stared into those eyes. She felt so much in that moment. She kissed Emma long and hard before moving, kissing down her chin, her throat, her shoulder to her collar bone. Then down between her breast until she moved to kiss the swell of the one to her right. Emma gasped and arched into her when she took the nipple of that breast into her hot mouth. Her fingers tangled in Regina's hair as she tried to keep her there. It didn't work. Regina soon released the rose colored peak to make her way to the other.

Emma was sighing and gasping and crying out beneath her. Regina rejoiced in the pleasure she brought her young lover. She moved lower, kissing pale skin over tense abdominal muscles. She did enjoy how firm and soft Emma was because of the training she allowed. As she moved lover she felt Emma tense. When she looked up the slim form to Emma's face she didn't see fear but wide eye anticipation. Regina looked back down at the fluff of blonde hair between pale thighs. She nipped gently just below Emma's belly button before she moved further south. She could smell her now. A sigh left Regina when she brought her hands down to touch her sex for the first time. Emma gasped. She was so wonderfully wet. Regina moved lower until her face was inches away from the puffy, pink folds of her new lover's sex. She looked up to meet Emma's wide eyes. She held that gaze as she stuck out her tongue and moved forward.

"Oh..my...goddess," Emma whispered as Regina tasted her with her tongue. Pleasure like Emma had never known rushed through her as Regina attended to her pussy. She became lost in it. Her fingers tangled in dark silky hair as she held Regina to her. She arched her back when Regina took to sucking and licking the sensitive nub at the apex of her hot sex. "Yes. Please. Right there, don't stop," she pleaded. She could feel the swell of her completion inside her body. She'd touched herself before but it never felt like this.

"OH GODS...REGINA!" Just as she was reaching her climax she felt Regina thrust two fingers inside her and that was all it took. Emma's back bowed off the bed. Regina wrapped her free arm around her to keep her steady enough where she didn't have to loose contact. Emma face contorted in a silent scream. Her hands tugged almost painfully on Regina's hair. Regina slowly thrust her fingers in time with the spasms of Emma's muscles until the younger woman collapsed back onto the bed. She placed a kiss on her lower belly before climbing up her body to lay next to her. Emma turned to look at her with a smile.

"That was...beyond anything I have ever thought possible," Emma said slowly. Regina smirked. Emma chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Regina said. She caressed Emma's neck and upper chest for a while as Emma regained herself. Then Emma turned to bring her into a hungry kiss. Regina moaned into her eager mouth. She moved on top of her once more. She moved a hand between them and touched Emma's pussy. Emma gasped, moaning at the feeling. Regina got her fingers completely soaked with her wetness before moving to stroke herself, wetting her member. She then carefully led the head to Emma's wet opening. Emma moaned, lifting her pelvis in a most inviting way. Regina pulled back from the kiss and waited for Emma to open her eyes. When their eyes locked Regina pressed her hips forward.

Emma's eyes went wide and her hands gripped Regina's shoulders. There was a small amount of pain as the tick head stretched her. She forced herself to relax when Regina paused her forward momentum. After a moment Regina began a slow thrusting. Slowly the pain receded to be replaced with pleasure as Regina filled her. The whole time their eyes stayed locked. Once buried to the hilt inside Emma, Regina claimed her lips in a kiss. She reveled in the hot, wet, softness that was being inside of Emma. She now understood why men were so eager to have a woman. This was one of the most pleasurable thing she had ever experienced.

She soon began to thrust again. Pulling out further and further before plunging back into her lover. Emma wrapped her legs around Regina. This was everything she thought it would be. They kissed and moaned for each other. Then Emma began to tense and Regina knew she was close once more. She wanted to come with her so she picked up her pace. She thrust harder and faster. Emma cried out louder and louder. Until finally they came together. Regina was buried deep inside Emma as she filled her with her hot cum. She also felt Emma's cum bursting forward to coat her lower belly.

Regina lifted her face from Emma's shoulder and met her in a tender kiss. She held Emma close, caressing her body as they reveled in their after glow. Regina eventually shifted, removing her member from inside Emma so she could lay on her back. Emma came to lay on her stomach, half covering Regina. They kissed a bit more.

"Do you think it worked," Emma asked after a while. She traced random patterns on Regina's chest as they looked at each other. Regina smiled.

"I hope so." She kissed her. "Emma...I don't want this to be a one time thing. I want to be you to be my lover and no one else. I have buried my feelings for so long and now that I've been with you...I don't want to give it up." Emma kissed her.

"I would love nothing more, my queen." She kissed her again. Regina smiled.

"I think you can call me Regina. At least when we're in private." Emma smiled.

"You'll always be my queen, Regina. No matter what." The way she said 'my queen' made Regina's member twitch. Emma looked down. She felt it harden against her thigh. She reached down to touch it, playing with the head. Regina moaned. "Ready for another go, my queen. We have to make sure we have plenty of chances of you seeding me." Regina moaned at the seductive sound of Emma's voice. She watched the blonde rise up and straddle her. The sight of Emma taking her member in her hand and slipping herself down on it was not something Regina was soon to forget. Her eyes rolled back as Emma rolled her hips. She rode her queen to completion. And then again and again until they passed our from the exertion. Both women slept soundly with matching smiles that night.

A/N Okay. There it is. I hope I did okay. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Faith of the Fallen

Part 7

A/N More sex to follow but its all normal lesbian sex. :) If you wanna skip it just scroll down until you meet a line. After that no sex.

Regina woke first before the sun rise. Emma was curled into her side, half laying on top of her. She smiled. It had been years since she'd allowed a lover to stay the night, let alone get this close to her physically. Emma was perfect. She kissed the top of golden curls. She lay silently basking in her feelings. She lightly ran her fingers up and down Emma's back. Emma slowly began to stir. She snuggled closer to Regina, groaning as she tried to stay asleep. Her child-like manner made Regina smile. She bent down, using her other hand to lift Emma's chin until their lips met. Emma's groans soon turned to moans as the kiss. When they parted they were smiling at each other.

"Hello, beautiful," Regina said softly. Emma hummed happily.

"Hi." She lifted up on her elbow so she was looking down at the brunette. "You...were amazing last night."

"You weren't so bad yourself." They shared a kiss. "I have a new understanding of the male species." Regina chuckled. "You were so wet and hot and tight..." Emma captured her lips in a hungry kiss as she let out a deep groan.

"I like it when you talk dirty," she whispered against those soft lips. She took Regina's hand and placed it on her breast. Regina squeezed the soft flesh. Then Emma guided the hand lower as they kissed. When their joined fingers met the wetness between her legs they both gasped. Regina quickly found her clit, rubbing it softly then hard. Emma's hand came to rest on the bed next to Regina as she needed to support herself as she straddled Regina. She stared down at her queen as she was touched. When Regina pushed two fingers inside her she cried out, her hips taking up the new rhythm. Regina watched her moving above her, breast bouncing, her mouth open as she moaned and gasped.

"Thats it darling. Fuck my fingers." She felt Emma tighten around her as she spoke. She grinned. Emma really did like the dirty talk. "I can feel you so wet and tight. Do you want more? Do you want me to fill your pussy?"

"Oh gods, Regina," she moaned as Regina added a third finger. Suddenly she shifted their positions so Emma was beneath her. Using her hips she began to thrust hard into Emma. The younger woman was crying out loudly. Her whimpers and gasp made Regina even wetter. "Yes! Please! Oh gods!" When she came she cried out Regina's name. The brunette felt her squeezing her fingers as her walls spasmed. She slowed down her thrust, stopping when Emma was fully relaxed. She kissed her softly for a while.

"I love you," Emma whispered. Regina pulled back to look into her hazel eyes. She found nothing but the truth of Emma's words.

"I love you, too."

"Even if...this didn't work?" Emma looked up at her with such fear in her eyes. Regina caressed her cheek.

"Yes. And if it didn't work this time," a sexy smile formed on her face. "...we could always try again." Emma smiled back.

"And maybe some day...even though you can't get pregnant I could try the spell out and turn the tables." She kissed Regina.

"Maybe. Would you like to watch me ride your cock?"

"Mmm...that would be incredible. But for now." Regina gasped as slim fingers slipped inside her. "I'll settle for watching you ride my fingers...my queen." Regina smiled in pleasure as she sat up and began rocking her hips back to meet Emma's forward thrust. Emma watched her with wide eyes, taking in every inch of flushed skin as Regina moved above her. Her gaze traveled to the breast moving above her and couldn't resist. Making sure she didn't move her hand away Emma leaned up to capture a nipple in her mouth. Regina cried out again. One of her own hands tangled in the blonde strands. She moved faster, pulling Emma deeper inside her.

"Oh, Emma...my love...yes...more..." Emma added a third finger and pressed her thumb to her swollen clit.

"Gods, you're so perfect," she muttered. The position was a bit of a strain so she laid back down. Regina rode her so beautifully. Then Emma got an idea. She removed her fingers, causing Regina to cry out almost as if in pain. Before the queen could glare at her lover Emma was scooting down between those trembling thighs until her head was just under her center. Emma looked hungrily up at the puffy red pussy. She took hold of Regina's rear and pulled her down until she could run her tongue through the wetness there. Regina began to moan again as Emma thrust her tongue inside her.

"Emma... oh gods...oh gods..." Regina fell forward onto her hands as she thrust her hips to meet Emma's mouth. Soon she was crying out loudly, screaming as she came. Emma drank up the juicy gift that flowed into her mouth until Regina rolled off her, completely spent. Emma moved up beside her, kissing her lovingly. Regina moaned at the taste of herself on the blonde's lips.

"How...where did you learn...to do that..." she asked breathlessly. Emma smiled.

"Well I am the daughter of a whore." Emma laughed softly, snuggling into Regina's neck. She felt her pulse slow against her lips. Regina laughed.

"I've never heard someone say that with so much pride." She turned to wrap herself around Emma. They eventually fell to sleep once more.

Emma never spent another night in her own bed. Even when the queen had to leave and she couldn't go she slept in their bed. It was after one of those nights alone that Emma woke up sick. She didn't leave the room all day, simply drifted in and out of sleep. When Regina arrived home Meghan informed her that Emma seemed ill. Regina went to her chambers and found Emma. She quickly ordered the healer brought to her. Emma was pale and drenched in sweat. Her eyes fluttered open as Regina pulled her into her arms.

"My queen..." she muttered weakly before passing out again. The healer arrived a short time later. She examined Emma quickly. She noticed the pool of vomit off the side of the bed and looked at Regina.

"She had permission," Regina said in a low tone. The healer nodded.

"I believe she has a common sickness that is treatable with herbs, rest, and lots of water. We should get her in a clean bed while I get what I need." Regina nodded. She magically stripped and changed the bed before levitating Emma onto it. She had placed extra bedding where she would be lying so it could be changed if she sweated through it. By the time the healer had returned Regina had also magically stripped and redressed Emma in a thin shirt. The healer carried a steaming cup of herbal tea to Emma. She lifted her head gently and pressed the cup to her lips. Thankfully Emma reacted normally and willingly drink the tea. After it was all gone the healer laid her head back down. She moved to Regina.

"Is it possible she could be pregnant," she asked the queen. Regina looked at her.

"Why would you ask me that," she demanded.

"Forgive me my queen, but if she is pregnant I will need to adjust the treatment because it could harm an unborn child." Regina looked to Emma.

"Will the adjustment harm Emma?"

"No my queen."

"Do you have a way of telling if she is pregnant?" The healer looked to Emma.

"Not if she is in the early stages. Magic would be more suited for that detection." Regina nodded.

"Leave us for a moment." The healer nodded and retreated through the door, closing it as she went. Regina crossed the room to sit next to Emma on the bed. She placed her hand low on Emma's stomach. Nervously she left her magic flow into Emma, seeking it's answer. Tears came to her eyes. She stroked Emma's forehead with her other hand.

"It's alright my love. You will be alright."

Emma was in bed for almost two weeks. When Regina was not tending to matters of the queen she was with Emma. Their relationship was no longer much of a secret. Henry would sit with her sometimes as well. Meghan wasn't asked to do much but watch over her sister. She was now almost six months pregnant.

"How do you feel," Regina asked when she returned to her chambers with dinner. Emma smiled at her.

"I feel fine. Tired of being kept in this bed except to relieve myself or bathe. I have been fine for three days." Regina smiled at her father who was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Thank you for sitting with her daddy," she said. He nodded, standing up. He first kissed Emma's cheek then moved to kiss Regina on the cheek.

"You both have a good evening." Regina set the tray of food on a table she magiced next to the bed. Emma smiled at her.

"You spoil me," she said as she took a drink from a cup of water. Regina shrugged.

"I'm allowed. You were very ill, my love. You scared me." Emma took her hand and pressed it to her lips.

"I'm fine now. The healer has said as much." Regina sighed as she sat down next to Emma on the bed.

"I have added concerns." Emma noticed an odd look in her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're pregnant," Regina whispered. Emma's eyes went wide. She looked at Regina, wanting to make sure she heard her right. Regina nodded. "It worked." She leaned down and kissed Emma. "You're going to have our baby, my love and I couldn't be more happy." Emma was crying with joy. She couldn't stop smiling through her tears. They kissed a few more times before Regina began to feed Emma. The blonde laughed but she saw how much it meant to Regina so she allowed her to feed her. She then started to feed her lover in return. They didn't make love but they were more intimate than they had ever been.

Meghan returned the next morning to find her sister and their queen in their usual positions, curled up on the bed. Emma looked a lot better. She woke Regina first. Regina rose gracefully before going to the bath chamber. Meghan moved to her sister's side of the bed. She caressed her cheek until hazel eyes fluttered open. She smiled at her.

"Hello, little sister. How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Emma replied before stretching. "I have wonderful news," she said. She sat up baring a bright smile. "I'm pregnant." The squeal Meghan released had Regina rushing into her bed chamber to find the two sister's hugging.

"I'm gonna be an aunt," Meghan said as she rocked Emma dramaticly. Regina sighed. Meghan knew about the change in their relationship the day after their first time. She was very happy for both of them. She walked over to join them.

"I see Emma has told you." Meghan nodded. She then jumped up to hug Regina.

"Thank you for making my sister so happy," she muttered. Regina smiled as she hugged her back.

"It is Emma who has made me happy." They parted. "I also have an announcement for you both. As you are both now expecting children and Emma is now my lover I have decided to relieve you both of your duties as my personal servants." The sisters gasped. "I don't feel right having my lover or her sister serving me. I want people to respect Emma as the mother of my child. Not some common..."

"Whore," Meghan offered. Regina sighed.

"Yes. This child will be my legitimate heir. I have already declared Emma my Royal Consort to the council." Emma felt tears prickle in her eyes. To be named the Royal Consort was a great honor. Regina moved to her, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too." They shared a kiss before Emma pulled back. She blushed. "Excuse me," she said before making her way to the bath chamber. Regina turned to find Meghan staring at her.

"There is another way to make the baby official," she offered. She stood up from the bed. "No one would dare question you if you decided to marry Emma. They would try but those that survived would not do so again." Regina looked at her in surprised.

"In all honesty I thought about that but...I'm not ready for that yet...the memories..." Meghan nodded.

"I've heard the rumors. It was just an idea. Maybe. Someday." Meghan took Regina's hand and kissed it. "Tell her I headed home. The baby makes me tired. Thank you for arranging for a carriage to bring me back and forth for the last few months." Regina leaned forward and kissed Meghan's cheek.

"It was my pleasure. I hope you'll still visit. Just summon my genie in a mirror and I'll send the carriage to get you." Meghan nodded.

"Her majesty is kind." Regina smirked.

"Yeah...but only to the select few. So don't tell anyone." Meghan chuckled.

"Good day my queen." Regina watched the younger woman leave. A few moments later Emma returned from the bath chamber. She smiled at Regina. "Meghan says goodbye." She wrapped Emma up in her arms. The blonde was a bit taller than Regina with her not being dressed in her usual attire so she had to lean up to kiss her.

"So what am I to do all day if I no longer serve my queen," Emma said with a smile. Regina smiled back.

"Today you will be resting." Emma groaned. "But also I need you to start a few lessons. As my consort you will have more court duties and I plan to give you duties that you will take over after the baby is born." Emma smiled.

"I would be honored, my queen. Though I will never abandon my duty as your personal guard. I will do anything to protect you." Regina turned serious. She placed her hand on Emma's currently flat stomach.

"Emma...right now your job is to focus on staying healthy and safe so our child can grow strong inside you." Emma's hand came to rest on her hand.

"I will. I promise. I'll eat all my vegetables and do whatever the healer tells me to. She or he will be perfect." Regina smiled. She kissed Emma again.

"Good. Now you don't have to stay in bed but I don't want you to stay on your feet to much. I'll send father to you so you can go over some court things. I have to get ready. William will be waiting for the morning meeting." Emma nodded. She stepped back so Regina could magically redress herself for the day. She smirked when the cloud of purple faded and she was a striking as ever. Regina smiled. This time when she kissed her lover she merely leaned forward.

"I love you," they whispered in unison.

"I'll see you at lunch," Regina said before transporting herself away. Emma sighed but headed over to a chair. She hoped Henry was bringing breakfast.

A/N I'm so excited. I've got over 100 followers right now and I'm so thankful to everyone that is reading this story and supporting it. I hope you keep enjoying it. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Faith of the Fallen

Part 8

A/N Sexy times near the end of this chapter. This one is longer than most. I also want to say that I don't know much about having babies so my pregnancy development time table may be a little off for those of you that know how it goes. Once again I own nothing. I just play here. Thank you for reading.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina returned to her chambers one night to find Emma not there. She went through the door that connected to Emma's old rooms. She found her asleep on the couch in front of the fire. She was laying on her side, curled into herself, holding a cream colored blanket with her name stitched into it in purple. It was obviously made of good, expensive material. She knelt down, caressing Emma's cheek until the blonde's hazel eyes finally fluttered open. She smiled at Regina.

"Hi," she greeted. She reached up to take her hand. "I missed you today." She sat up slowly.

"I missed you too. Why are you in here," Regina asked as she sat beside her. Emma shrugged, not looking at her. Regina put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into her side. She relaxed back into the couch with Emma. "You're wondering about your parents." Emma tensed for a second then relaxed. She buried her race in Regina's neck.

"How did you know?"

"I've been thinking about my own mother. I have this fear that I'll be like her. That I will somehow mistreat our child." Emma looked up at her. She turned her face to so she could look into her eyes.

"You will love this child in ways your mother couldn't even imagine. You will be the best mother ever. I know you will." She pulled her her into a tender kiss. When they parted she looked into her eyes. She took a deep breath. "I felt the baby move today." Regina grinned widely. She placed a hand on Emma's small baby bump. "Felt them move and all I thought was...how could I ever give them up? How could my mother give me up. I grew inside her like this baby grows inside me. How could she?" Tears filled Emma's eyes. Emma pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, my love. It's alright." She kissed her cheek, tasting her tears. She held Emma as she cried. Finally she fell asleep. Regina used magic to take them to their bed and change them into their night cloths. As she held her sleeping lover she considered how to help her. She rubbed Emma's belly without thinking. Then she felt a small thump beneath the skin and smiled. "Yes, Little One. I will take care of you both, always."

The next day Emma woke up and Regina announced they were going on a trip. She quickly dressed them with a wave of her hand before taking Emma in her arms. They disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When they reappeared they were in the woods. It took Emma a moment to realize which woods. They were back in Galstan, near her old home. She turned to see the tree. She's spent countless hours staring at that tree as she grew up. She took Regina's hand and walked toward it. Regina followed.

"I wonder why we ended up here," she muttered. She'd meant to appear near the house.

"This is where I was found," Emma said. She released Regina's hand to touch the tree. "Madam Dawn found me in this tree while out on a walk one morning. She said she thought I was a cat." They both smiled. Regina stepped up to the tree looking into the hollow.

"This is a very old tree," she said. She looked around. "I'd say very old. This clearing was once a place of worship." Emma nodded.

"There are stories of the ancients that once ruled all of the Enchanted Forest are all over these parts. The kings claim to be descended from them." Regina placed her hand on the tree. A sudden hiss left her lips as she pulled it back. She looked at it to see her hand was red as if she'd been held her hand to close to a fire. She looked at the tree. "Are you okay," Emma asked, taking the hand.

"I'm fine. It was just giving me a warning," Regina explained. Emma looked at her confused. "This isn't just an old tree. It's an Elder Tree. They are ancient and magical. I imagine it was the source of the ancient people's worship. I read about them a long time ago in tales of the elves."

"Elves," Emma asked. Regina smiled at the wonder in her eyes.

"I'll tell you more later." Emma grinned. "These trees are connected to the life force of the worlds. Some even have the ability to send people to other realms." She looked at Emma.

"So its possible I'm not from this world," she asked obviously disturbed by the idea. Regina took her hand.

"Yes but...I'll look into a magical way to find out. Just give me some time. For now just focus on growing our child and letting me know when any cravings hit." She smiled at Emma's blush. The younger woman had been insatiable in many different ways. She craved odd food combinations at even odder times as well as sexual needs that left Regina both satisfied and tired. They shared a tender kiss. "Since we are here maybe I could meet some of your family." Emma smiled.

"Maybe..." She looked Regina over. Regina wore a dark silk robe over a pretty demur dress for her usual taste. Emma wore a blue silk robe and her usual pants and shirt. She took her hand. "Okay but beware, they can all be very intense."

Regina had adored Emma's family and they her. They returned home in good spirits that night. They even indulged Emma's cravings. The next day Regina sent a message to Maleficent asking for aide in finding Emma's parents. She didn't expect the woman to show up a few days later in full dragon form with her daughter. Mal and Lili landed just outside the gates. Regina was summoned by her guard ready for a fight. Instead she smiled, poofing down to her friends. Her people watched in awe as she stood before two rather large dragons. She placed her hands on her hips. A moment later the dragons were suddenly two women. Mal was dressed in a dark purple dress with her usual dragon horn headdress. Lili was wearing a dark green shirt and leather pants. The walked toward Regina .

"Welcome to my home," Regina greeted. "And thank you. The smell of the villagers that pissed themselves with your arrival will stick around your days." Mal laughed. She and Regina embraced before they headed inside. Emma was waiting for her, rubbing her belly. Maleficent smiled at the young woman.

"Regina she as beautiful as you said." She placed a kiss on each of Emma's cheeks. "You must be a special girl to enthrall the Evil Queen." She chuckled when Emma glared at her. Regina came up beside her lover.

"She is, but she doesn't like it when people call me the Evil Queen." She kissed Emma's cheek. "Emma this is Maleficent and her daughter, Lilith or Lili. I've told you about them." Emma nodded.

"Its nice to meet you, both. Regina is very fond of you." Mal smiled at Regina. The brunette rolled her eyes. "Why are you here," Emma asked.

"To help find out who you are... at least by blood. After Regina asked for my help I thought it was a good excuse to visit." They began to walk through the halls.

"So are you like part dragon, part human or is it just a spell," Emma asked. Lili decided to answer.

"Mother is a powerful sorceress who learned the magic to change. I however am different. My father is part of an ancient race of shape-shifters that can change into dragons." Emma smiled.

"Thats wonderful. I've always been curious about shape-shifters. One of my favorite books has always been one about a shape-shifter female falling in love with a human. Mother used to tell us stories about them." She and Lilith talked as they made their way to a sitting room. Regina had servants bring in food and drink. Emma was no longer just a servant. She still associated with them but Regina had declared her her official royal consort. But Emma had made it clear no one else would replace her. Her jealous streak was just as bad as Regina's. Something that was stirring at the moment as Emma and Lili sat talking across the room. Mal placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself. Your eyes are turning green." Regina looked at her. "You have nothing to worry about." Regina glanced over at the two younger woman. Maleficent was right. Regina shook herself from the negative emotion.

"You're right. I guess with the pregnancy and our relationship still in the early stages I let things get to me."

"Understandable. But please don't try to kill my daughter." Regina chuckled.

"I have a feeling that would be very hard to do. So what did you find out?" Maleficent summoned a book to her hand and opened it so Regina could see.

"Its pretty simple. A little magic. A little blood. Add a mirror and you'll be shown the face of her parents. It's basic but it's a start. If she wants more then we can do a locator spell." Regina nodded as she read through the spell.

"Thank you," she said. Mal nodded.

"Are you worried about who her parents might be? If they may turn her against you?" Regina looked to her lover. She smiled at something Lili said.

"I trust her," Regina said. "She knows who I was and who I am. We love each other...truly." Maleficent smiled at Regina as she blushed.

"You're going to ask her to marry you, aren't you?" Regina glared at her.

"Shh," she scolded.

"Don't worry. She didn't hear." Regina sighed.

"Yes. I would very much like to marry her but the royals would never allow it...officially." They shared sly smiled. "So I was planning a wedding that would in all ways bind me to her but keep it unofficial so the court would not explode. I'd hate to have to kill them all."

"No you'd love to kill them all you just don't want to do it in a way that would make your wife angry at you." Mal chuckled as she sipped her wine. They set in silence for a long moment. As they sat an idea formed in Maleficent's head. "Can you get away for the rest of the day," she asked. Regina looked at her.

"I suppose. There is no urgent business and I am the Queen. Why?" Maleficent smiled.

"How would you like to take your lady love on a dragon ride?" Regina was to shocked by the question to answer quickly. Instead she heard Emma gasp. The blonde had just walked over with Lili. Regina looked up to see her smiling.

"Could we please, my queen," she asked. She gave Regina her biggest puppy dog eyes causing Lili and Maleficent to laugh at the look of utter surrender.

"Very well my love, but we must be careful. I won't loose you and the baby because you fell off a dragon." She turned to Maleficent. "You will take her and I will ride young Lilith." The two she-dragons agreed.

Emma was like a child as they soared above the land. She cried out joyfully as Maleficent flew. Regina watched a bit more quiet from the back of the younger dragon. They ended up flying over a great lake to an island. They landed there. It was lovely, covered with trees and beautiful plants. Regina felt the magic flowing through it even before her feet touched the ground. She could feel a reverence swell inside her. Emma came to her side, taking her hand. She too felt the sacredness of the land, it gave her a need to stay close to Regina.

"Where are we," she asked

"This is the Isle of Diana. It is said this is where she came to earth to meet her human lover. Then later the elvish princess and her mortal lover. I met Lilith's father here." She hugged her daughter as she said the last part. "Love and passion permeate this island." Emma turned to Regina. Suddenly she couldn't help but kiss her so she did. She wrapped her arms around her middle and pulled her close. They kissed passionately. They didn't notice Maleficent take Lili's hand and move into the trees. They kissed for a long while. When they parted the sun was setting behind Regina. Emma smiled at her. She caressed her face. Then it occurred to her. "Where are Maleficent and Lili," she asked. They both set up looking around.

"They left to give you some privacy," a melodious voice said from behind Emma. They turned to see a woman in silvery white robes with dark brown hair and delicately pointed ears. The woman smiled. "Welcome to my home," she said.

"Thank you, but...we didn't know this was any one's home," Emma said. She and Regina were both blushing.

"Yes. I noticed. I suppose your companions forgot to inform you that though my love has long since passed I still come here each full moon." She drew their attention to the full moon rising.

"Not forgot," Maleficent said as she stepped out from the trees with Lili behind her, both bowing to the woman. "Ladies my I introduce the Lady Olivia. Once an elvish princess then a mortal's queen."

"Milady," Regina said. She and Emma both bowed to the woman. Regina more than Emma. Olivia walked over to them.

"You both love each other greatly. Do you truly wish to be married?" They looked at each other, then back at her, and nodded. "Then will you allow me to join you both in a union that no magic or will of men or gods can break?" She held out her hands. The both placed their free hands in her hands. Olivia closed her eyes and began to speak in her ancient, native tongue. Regina squeezed Emma's hand tightly in her own. As Olivia spoke she brought their hands together and cradled them between her own. They both felt a tingle begin to pass over their skin. The lover's eyes met.

"I love you," they said together.

"By the powers of love true and those of my kin I declare you married before the full moon and the goddess Diana." Olivia took a way her hands. A intricate pattern glowed on their joined it died the pattern remained as if a delicate scar that when their hands were held completed. Their hands parted. Olivia stepped forward to place a kiss on their cheeks. "Blessed be."

"Thank you," Regina said softly. She smiled.

"I must warn you, your love has magic but it has been dormant. Your joining will awaken that magic." Regina looked to Emma, who was just as confused. "Do not fear. Her magic will now bond with your own and that of your child."

"The baby will have magic," Emma asked.

"The baby would have always had magic. She, like her mothers, will have a great destiny that will forever change the Enchanted Forest." Emma looked at Regina. The brunette pulled her into her arms.

"Thank you, Lady Olivia. You are in my debt." Olivia smiled.

"It was my pleasure. Stay a while. Enjoy the full moon and the stars." She turned them to look out unto the vast lake. As they were caught in the magic of the seen before them Olivia turned to Maleficent and Lilith. She motioned for them to silently return to the trees. She magically shielded the little cove as they left it, to give the newly weds privacy.

"It's beautiful," Emma said. "I don't think I've ever seen the moon so big. I've never even seen a lake this large. I wonder if this is what the sea looks like?" Regina pulled her close. She sat them on a large stone.

"It looks a bit like this. The air is usually salty," she explained. Emma smiled.

"Maybe we can go to the sea after the little one is born."

"I'd like that. Emma." The blonde looked to her new wife. "We're married," she whispered. Emma smiled.

"Yes. We are. My wife." They kissed. It was sweet at first and then it deepened.

"I love you, so much," Regina shifted from the rock to rest on her knees before Emma. Emma looked down at her. "My love. My wife. Mother of our child. Thank you." Emma cupped her face.

"I love you, too." Regina magically removed their cloths. Emma's pale skin seemed to glow in the moon light. As she became more pregnant her body had changed. Her breast were larger, her hips wider, and the obvious swell of her belly. She was almost five months now. Regina kissed her belly just above her belly button. Her fingers traced the pale stretch marks. Emma blushed.

"You are beautiful, my love. These marks are marks of love. The love you have for our child and me."

"I do love you both. I would give my everything to protect you both." Emma slipped from the rock to her own knees so they were now face to face.

"I would do the same my love." Regina leaned up to kiss her. "My mother always told me love was weakness but when we are together I know it is not. Love is strength." She kissed her again, pressing their breast together. They both moaned. As they kiss their fingers skimmed their skin. Slowly they moved together until they were touching the other's sex. They moaned.

"Together," Emma whispered. "To consummate our union before the full moon." Regina nodded. They moved their fingers as one. First circling the clit, slowly through wetness. Breathing picked up as then they slipped down to tease the opening. Together the moved back to the clit then back down to the entrance. Two fingers slipped inside, making them cry out. Slow thrust as they kissed, holding tight to each other with their free arms. They had to stop kissing as their thrust picked up and breathing became labored.

"Emma..."

"Yes...so close."

"Me, too. You feel so good, Emma. Inside you Inside me. I could stay like this forever."

"A little more...gods yes..." Together they brought each other to climax, crying out into the night. Everything came crashing down on them in that moment. They clung to each other as their bodies quaked until their bodies were weak. The ground was soft as they collapsed to it. As slumber quickly took them they did not realize the blanket of moss and leaf that covered them in the nightly chill.

Maleficent smiled as she heard her friend and her wife cry out. They were a good distance from them but still close. She turned to Olivia.

"Thank you," she said. Olivia nodded.

"It was truly my honor."

"It was the right thing to do, wasn't it," Lilith asked. "What if..."

"Have faith child," Olivia said. "Their path is set. This merely strengthens their bond for what is to come." Lilith nodded. She snuggled into her mother's side. Maleficent wrapped an arm around her.

"I hope I find that some day," Lilith whispered. Maleficent kissed her head.

"You will my child." They sat and waited for the not so distant dawn.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N And theres a little hint for you. Lol. Thanks for reading. Leave a review or favorite/follow. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Faith of the Fallen

Part 9

A/N This one is pretty short. Also it's got a character death and drama. Hope you like it...well not the death part. Thats sad.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A few weeks after their happy day sadness clouded their lives. Henry had passed in his sleep. He was old and it was not unexpected but Regina was gripped by a great sadness after his death. She had a private wake at her family's old estate. That was the first time Emma had been to the grave of Regina's first love.

They stood holding hands before Daniel and Henry's head stones on the hill. The day was clear and a soft breeze dried their tears as they fell. Emma squeezed her wife's hand.

"I'm so sorry, my love," she said. Regina squeezed her hand back. "He was a good man. I think...if you'll agree...we should name our child after him." Regina looked at her. She smiled for the first time in days.

"Thank you," she whispered. Emma brought their joined hands up so she could kiss the back of Regina's hand.

"It is my way of thanking him for giving me you."

"Come, my love," Regina said. "Let me show you where I grew up." Emma nodded. They left the hill to explore the estate. The home and stables had been kept in good order. The rest of the day went quickly. When night fell Regina took them home.

Regina waited a few more days before preforming the spell to discover Emma's parents. She would conjure the image and have the genie search the land for them. Emma had grudgingly let her prick her finger and draw the blood into a vial. She muttered the spell as she let the blood droplets fall to the mirror. The reflective surface began to ripple like water. She waited patiently as the ripples shifted and light bent until faces began to form. Two. A man and a woman. She began to see eyes and then more features. The eyes caused her heart to falter. She knew those eyes. She had stared into them countless times.

"No..." she whispered. Now the full face of Snow White and her Prince Charming stared at her. "NO!" She lifted the mirror and threw it across the chamber to crash against the far wall. Her rage burned for a moment before it became a gnawing ache of sadness. She fell to her knees. Suddenly arms were around her, holding her close.

"I'm so sorry, my friend." Maleficent was with her, holding her. She wanted to push the woman away.

"You knew," Regina accused.

"Yes. I knew. I'm sorry. I couldn't interfere. I had to let this take it's course." Regina turned to look at her with her tear stained eyes.

"Why? Was this your revenge for taking the curse. The curse I returned to you." She shook with the need to release her emotions. Maleficent held fast.

"No. You went to Delphine to ask her a question. She answered. She knew who Emma was meant to be to you. If you were told you would have resisted. You would have turned her away simply because of who her parents are. You would have never known Emma or the love you share. Please understand. You love her."

"It is a lie." Regina sagged against her, no longer fighting. "A trick to make me suffer. I am a villain. I do not deserve happiness." Maleficent kissed her head.

"You do, my friend. My dearest friend. Emma loves you. She bares your child. You love her. Snow White and her Prince do not matter."

"Once she learns the truth she will turn from me."

"Trust in Delphine, Regina. She foresaw your happiness. She set you on the path but now you must have faith enough in the love you share with your wife and the love your friends have for you. I saw the despair in you. A despair that matched my own. Now we have risen above that pain. I would not see you returned to it." Regina wept as Maleficent held her for a long time.

"I must tell her," Regina said in a horse voice. "I cannot keep this from her."

"No you can't. Have faith in her love Regina. Please." Maleficent kissed her hair and disappeared.

Emma was pacing their chambers when Regina returned. It was late into the night, perhaps closer to dawn. Emma looked to her as she entered.

"Regina. You scared me. I couldn't find you and no one knew where you were. You can't just disappear like that and not tell me. I am your wife." Emma pulled her into her arms. "Please don't scare me like that again." Regina wrapped her arms around her wife and held her tight. She feared this would be the last time.

"I was casting the spell to find your parents," she said quietly. Emma stepped back. She took note of the look on Regina's face.

"They're dead...aren't they..." she said. Regina shook her head. "Then what?" Regina took her to sit on the couch. "Regina..."

"I cast the spell and their faces appeared to me...Emma...you are the daughter of the Queen of the White Kingdom." She waited for her words to settle on the younger woman. Emma began to shake her head. Tears stung both their eyes. "I'm sorry my love. I am the reason you grew up never knowing your parents. Its because of me they sent you away in that damn tree." Regina bowed her head.

"No," Emma said. Regina looked up at her. Emma cupped her face. "They made a choice. They didn't have to send me away. I looked into that curse. If everything had gone to plan I would have ended up in a world without happy endings, all alone. I consider myself lucky. I was raised by a wonderful woman with a sister I wouldn't trade for all the royal family I come from in that land. And even better that life led me to you and to the child I carry. I regret nothing my love because I have found my True Love. My Queen, Wife, and Lover." They were both crying happy tears. Emma took her face in her hands and pulled her into a kiss. A bright light burst from them but they pay no mind.

"I love you, so much," Regina whispered. "My sweet, perfect Emma." Emma laughs.

"I am in no way perfect," she says.

"Perfect for me. I regret nothing that led me to you. I want you to know that. I was so afraid when I saw their faces. I thought you'd leave me to return to them." Emma shook her head.

"Never. I belong with you. I won't leave you. Ever. I'll kill anyone who tries to get between us." Regina kissed her lips. "I guess I'm not so sweet," Emma jokes.

"Mmm, you taste sweet to me." She captured Emma's lips in a hungry kiss. Soon cloths were striped away and they fell on the bed. They made love to each other, reaffirming their bond. Hours later as they slept, tangled and happy, their hands rested on Emma's baby bump. Their hands began to glow a soft pale violet. The glow soaked into Emma. She cuddled deeper into Regina in her sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Faith of the Fallen

Chapter 10

A/N : Yay! Double update! I decided since Ch 9 is so short and sad that I would go ahead and post Ch 10. I really hope you enjoy this one too. Thanks for reading.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

It was a cool day. Regina had just finished a meeting with her advisors. Emma would now be recognized as her wife by the kingdom. Emma's parentage did help with that, now that it was revealed she was in fact the daughter of a Queen and King. She sighed as she stretched. Though revealing this would lead to other problems. Like, said parents getting word of their daughter being alive and in her kingdom. They had talked about that as well. Over the years Regina had fortified her kingdom. Her army was strong and her people loyal. She also had several mages that owed their loyalty to her that would protect the kingdom. She had just fixed her tea when Meghan rushed into the room. The poor woman was sweating terribly.

"Meg..what are you doing? I thought you were visiting with Emma today." Meg nodded.

"Yes, majesty...we were just...doesn't matter...baby...is...coming..." Regina stood up.

"Where is she?"

"Your chambers, majesty." Regina took Meghan by the arm and they disappeared in a puff. Emma's scream was the first sound to greet their ears as they appeared near the door. They both rushed over.

"About time you got here," she growled.

"I'm sorry but your wife was half way across the castle. I had to run all the way there," Meghan shot back.

"You did well, dear," Regina said to the brunette sister. She took Emma's hand, sitting by her side. "How far along are you," she asked.

"Not far enough." She cried out. "I'd felt the pains since last night but I thought it was just the weight of the baby on my hips. Then a little while ago I felt like a hot poker in my back." Regina leaned forward and kissed her head. "Healer?"

"On her way," Meghan answered. "Just try to relax. I know that sounds hard but this could take a while."

"You relax," Emma bit out. Meghan rolled her eyes. She looked to Regina.

"Was I this bad when I had Bray?" She spoke of her young son she'd given birth to a month ago. He was in his basinet a few feet away. Regina just smiled. She turned back to Emma when she squeezed her hand as the pain rose.

"I am here my love. I am with you." Regina concentrated for a moment. Emma suddenly gave a gasp of relief. Regina however moaned in pain.

"You're taking my pain," Emma said.

"Only a little." Regina groaned. "I've never felt pain like this. I'm sorry. My love. This is my fault." Emma pulled her hand from Regina's, severing the magical link.

"No. I'm sure as the pain grows I will say otherwise, but this child is worth that pain. And any other we decide to have." Regina nodded, taking Emma's hand again. This was no time for self pity. They had a child to bring into the world.

The birth was hard for both of them. Emma's body shook with pain as Regina's heart broke for her. The labor lasted almost ten hours. Finally with a great burst of relief their child was brought forth. Joy filled them but only for a moment.

"She's not breathing," the Healer said. Emma looked to Regina. The brunette moved forward, taking the child. They had a baby girl. Regina looked to the Healer. "I'm sorry my queen, I can do nothing." Emma sobbed loudly. Regina looked down at the still form. She wasn't breathing but Regina could feel life was inside her. She could feel the magic running through her veins. Regina closed her eyes, concentrating on that magic. Their magic connected and Regina let her life flow into the small form.

Emma gasped. Regina and their daughter was glowing a violet, almost an amethyst color. She reached out, touching Regina's hand on their daughter's chest. Her magic joined Regina's as it flowed into the child. A moment later a loud cry filled the air as the child breathed. Regina severed the connection of their magic and hugging her infant daughter to her chest. Emma collapsed into the bed, a tired smile gracing her face. She allowed Meghan to dab her face with a cool cloth as the Healer attended to their now wailing daughter.

"Do we have a name for the child," the healer asked. Regina sat their daughter, now wrapped in a blanket, in Emma's arms. Regina looked to Emma. Emma smiled.

"Henrietta Swan. Etta for short," she said, looking down at their daughter. She was so small with a thin layer of dark gold hair and big blue-brown eyes. Emma felt such joy, holding her daughter. Regina moved to sit beside her, putting her arm around Emma's shoulders. She kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Thank you, my love. Father would be so honored." Emma turned and kissed her on the lips. "But why Swan?" Emma smiled sadly.

"Mother loved swans. They were her favorite bird. And she hated her name so I figured I'd use Swan as a way to honor her." Regina smiled.

"It's perfect. She's perfect." She took a finger and brushed it against her cheek. She squished up her face, making everyone laughed.

After everything was over and cleaned up Emma lay in their magically new bed holding Etta as she drink her first meal. She was a hungry little one, latching on without much trouble. Regina sat on the bed in front of Emma watching. Etta was three hours old and she just couldn't stop staring at her.

"I think she's going to have your skin color," Emma said. Regina looked up at her. Emma was looking down at Etta. "I'm pretty sure her hair will eventually darken to a golden brown, maybe a more honey color."

"Perhaps. I hope she had your natural curl, though." Emma smiled at Regina. "We'll have her naming ceremony in a few days, when your both stronger." Emma sighed. Regina just smiled. "It is the custom."

"I know but I just dread having to sit there for hours." Regina chuckled.

"It won't be for hours. She'll get fussy eventually and she'll get hungry even quicker if she's anything like you." Emma gave her a playful glare. "I've only invited a few royals and some of our friends. I sent word to your Grandmother and she will be sending your uncle Malcolm and your brother Grant." Emma smiled.

"Really? Thats wonderful. I hope they can stay a few days. Maleficent and Lili will be there as well?" Regina smiled.

"I know better than to not invite Maleficent to my child's naming ceremony." They both laughed. Etta chose that moment to give a little mutter before releasing Emma's nipple. She was sated for the moment, drifting off to sleep. Regina took their daughter and placed her in the bassinet next to the bed on Emma's side. Emma gave a deep yawn. Regina smiled at her.

"Time for sleep my love. This little one will not sleep for more than a few hours." Emma nodded. She let Regina situate her under the covers before she herself joined her. Emma groaned a little bit, still very sore. Regina pulled her back into her and they slowly drifted off to sleep as they stared at their daughter sleeping next to the bed.

Some distance away the Blue Fairy stood over a shimmering pool under the moon light of a full moon. She was bound to the blood line of Snow's family. That bond told her of the birth of Snow's grandchild. She'd seen her come into the world, felt the sorrow of her possible death, and the joy of Regina saving her. She now stared at the image of the sleeping child. The promised one. She too knew of Delphine's prophesy, but never dared to think it would be the daughter of Snow White's child and the once Evil Queen. But it made perfect since. She turned as Tinker Bell entered the dark garden.

"What do we do," Tinker Bell asked.

"I will go to her naming ceremony. It is my duty to offer her my blessing."

"You will bless the child," she asked.

"Yes. As will others. She will be special, Green. She will be powerful beyond any other. Even us and the Dark One. She will be the Queen." Tinker Bell nodded. "But no one else but us will know this. I will inform Snow of Emma and Etta after I speak with them." Another nod from the blonde fairy. Long ago Blue had stripped Tinker Bell of her wings for trying to help Regina. And for stealing fairy dust. After the truce between Snow and Regina Blue had sought her out, offering to return her wings. Now she was her chief advisor and best friend among their kind.

"Regina will not be happy to see you." Blue smiled.

"I know." She turned back to the pool of water to observe the child a bit more. She was beautiful. Tinker Bell took this as a dismissal and left.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N Okay so I have never had a baby or seen one born so sorry if I fall short on the birthing. Thanks again for reading. Show your love by favorite/following or leaving a review. :) Have a good one.


	12. Chapter 12

Faith of the Fallen

Part 11

A/N So heres the next chapter. I hope you like it. I own nothing. I just play here. I am so grateful for the responses to this fic. You guys are awesome! XO

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina and Emma were both very tired the morning of Etta's naming ceremony. The baby girl had not slept well, keeping them up as well. Thankfully she was calm this morning. Regina used magic to get them all three ready before they headed to breakfast. The guest had started to arrive and were settling in the large throne room. Maleficent and Lilith had arrived the night Etta was born, staying in guest quarters. Maleficent had been a wonderful help to the new mothers as a mother herself. They were waiting for them in the dining hall.

"Good morning," Maleficent said with a smirk. She took Etta from Emma so she could sit and eat. "Hello, my little angel," she said to Etta, stroking her cheek. The baby wiggled in her arms, grasping her finger.

"A little angel, she is not," Emma said. "More like a howling banshee." Regina chuckled. She rubbed Emma's back with one hand. "I love her though." She caressed her daughter's head in Maleficent's hand. She then turned back to her breakfast. They ate quickly. When they prepared to head to the throne room Maleficent returned Etta to Emma and headed for the guest entry.

"Wait," Regina said. The blonde and her daughter turned to her. "You are special guest, you will enter behind us. We have a special honor to bestow upon you...if you will except." Maleficent's smile was bright with tears.

"You would..."

"Yes," Emma said. "Come. My friends." She smiled at them. The mother and daughter followed the couple to the entry door for the Queen. Regina and Emma entered first. Regina was half a step behind Emma to accommodate her bent arm as she carried their daughter. The guest stood, applauding as they came to stand before them. Maleficent and Lilith followed coming to stand behind the small family.

"Welcome friends and family to the announcing of our first born, Princess Henrietta Swan," she said magically enhancing her voice so it carried. Regina took Etta and held her up in away that was secure but showed her to those gathered. Another round of applause resounded through the large throne room. Regina lowered her down, setting her into the ornate bassinet in front of her. "Her mother and I have chosen the person we wish to sponsor her and become her god mother. I present the High Sorceress, Maleficent of Dragon Hold." Maleficent stepped forward with a smirk at her old friend.

"High Sorceress," she muttered. Regina just smiled. "I except and am beyond honored by the trust you and your beloved wife put in me," Maleficent said, also enhancing her voice. Emma smiled at them. She glanced at Lilith who was smirking, much like her mother. Maleficent stepped back to stand with her daughter. Suddenly the doors across the throne room opens to admit a small party of fairies. Regina tenses, her magic string beneath her skin. The crowd parted as the fairies made their way to the steps that led up to where Regina and Emma stood with Etta. Emma looked to Regina confused by the sudden tension in her love. Nervous she picked up Etta, holding her close. Maleficent and Lilith both stepped forward as well.

"What are you doing here, moth," Regina demanded. Blue bowed to her.

"We have come to honor the grandchild of Snow White. I am bound to her blood line. It is my duty to offer the faries blessing." Maleficent snorted. "I have not come to cause trouble, Queen Regina."

"Why? This child will never know Snow White. Emma has forsaken her ties to her kingdom." Blue looked to Emma.

"Is this true, Princess," she asked.

"Yes. They abandoned me as a child. I want nothing to do with them."

"I must admit their decision was based on my advice," Blue admitted, looking to the floor. "I thought for sure the Evil Queen would cast her curse and the only way to break it was to send you away, so you could save us."

"I know the tale. And you will not refer to my wife in that way. She is Queen Regina. Noble ruler of this land and the mother of my daughter." Blue nodded.

"I know she is no longer that person. I have watched you. When you became with child we were alerted to you being here. I was unsure of what to tell Queen Snow White. We had thought you lost to us in the other world."

"I will not go back to them," Emma said. "I am happy here."

"I would not force you, even if I could. I have done enough to take away your choices. But I am honor bound to inform her that you are alive and your whereabouts." Emma looked to Regina. "I will tell her that you are happy and loved. I cannot promise she will listen."

"That is all I ask."

"May I offer my blessing to your daughter?" Emma looked to Regina. The brunette nodded. Emma walked to the last step, holding Etta. The child was squirming a bit. She shifted her so Blue and the other two fairies could see her. Blue and Tinker Bell smiled. "She will be as beautiful if not more so than her mothers," Blue said. She raised her wand. Tinker Bell raised her own as well.

"We stand as the guardians of the bloodlines. As your guardian I bless you with a loving heart but a quick mind." Blue gently tapped her wand on Etta's chest. The child gurgled.

"And I bless you with strength of both body and will." Tinker Bell repeated the gesture with her own wand."

"Are you both connected to my mother," Emma asked.

"No. I am bound to Regina and her decedents." Tinker Bell looked up at Regina, then back at Emma. "I once offered her advice to find her true love. I'm glad she didn't listen." Emma smiled a little in return.

"I'm glad to see your wings returned," Regina said. Tinker Bell bowed to her.

"Blue," Emma said. The brunette fairy looked at her. "Did you bless me," she asked. Blue smiled.

"Yes, Prin... Queen Emma. I gave you the blessing of a strong heart and stronger love." Emma nodded.

"Thank you. And just so you know...I wasn't raised alone. I had a huge family, that loved me. This is the one I call sister." Meghan curtsied, as she stood in the front of the group. She stood with Peter, their son held in his arms.

"I am glad," Blue replied. "I spent many nights awake, concerned that you were all alone." Emma shook her head.

"Never alone. Not really." Blue bowed to her.

"I will inform your...Queen Snow in the next few days. We leave you now." They bowed as one and left. Emma climbed the stairs to her wife. Regina touched her face then the face of their daughter. She felt such joy as they stood before her.

"I will not leave you, my love," Emma said quietly. "We are bound by blood and magic." Emma took her hand and kissed it.

"And by my will." They turned to find Olivia standing before them as beautiful and glowing as the night they met. "I also come to offer my blessing to the child." Emma allowed her to take Etta from her. "You have a grand destiny, little one. But for now I bless you with a happy childhood, grace and joy. You will be strong enough when the time comes." She kissed Etta's forehead before handing her back to Emma.

The ceremony soon ended and the couple retired to their chambers with their daughter. They lay on the bed facing each other. Emma had Etta on a pillow, positioned so she could feed from her breast. Regina watched with a smile.

"I have never witnessed anything more perfect than our daughter feeding from your breast." Emma chuckled. Regina reached up to run fingers over Emma's free breast, to tickle the nipple. Emma hummed.

"Not yet," Emma said. "I still have to heal from the birth and teasing is not appreciated." Regina sighed.

"Forgive me, my love."

"Always." She brought Regina's hand to her lips to kiss her fingers. Etta released her nipple a few minutes later, settling in for her afternoon nap. Emma scooted her off the pillow to lay on the bed. They watched her sleep until Emma drifted off. Then Regina placed Etta in her bassinet. She rejoined her wife, pulling the younger woman against her. She too soon found sleep.

* * *

Snow stood before the Blue Fairy unsure what to do or how to feel. He daughter was alive. And so close. She looked to her husband. He opened his arms to her, letting her settle there. Blue continued talking.

"She is safe and happy. You have a grand-daughter, Henrietta."

"But she's with Regina," Snow said. "She's with the Evil Queen." Blue closed her eyes for a moment.

"Queen Regina is not as she once was. She loves Emma and their child."

"It is a lie. She is not Regina's daughter."

"It is true. She is Regina and Emma's daughter, Queen Snow."

"I want my daughter back. I can't just leave her there." Blue resisted the urge to sigh.

"She will not leave Regina. She has told me as much." Snow shook her head, walking away from Charming's embrace. "Do not act rashly, Queen Snow. Emma loves Regina and the life they have with their daughter. She will fight you if she sees you as a threat to that." Snow glared at her.

"Remember to whom you speak," she snapped.

"And you remember as well, Queen Snow. I am the leader of the Fairies. I have done my duty and informed you that your daughter is alive and happy. She is not lost in some distant world never to be seen again."

"She is with Regina." Blue shook her head.

"Do what you will, Queen Snow. I will have no more part in this bitter rivalry." she left quickly. Snow turned to David. Then to a guard.

"Bring me a scribe. I would send a message to the Dark Castle." The guard quickly obeyed his queen.

"Snow," David said.

"I cannot do nothing, David."

"And what of our sons? Jason and Leto...we've never told them about Emma. About how or why we lost her." Snow sighed.

"We will tell them tonight."

Regina held Emma as they stared at the mirror showing them Snow and Charming. Regina looked to Emma. She looked hurt. Regina waved her hand and the mirror returned to it's normal, reflective state.

"They never told them about me," Emma muttered. "I am their daughter. They are my brothers. Why would they not tell them about me?" Emma looked up at Regina.

"Perhaps they were ashamed of loosing you or afraid of the hurt they would feel knowing they had a sister they'd never meet." Regina hugged her closer. "I am sorry my love."

"What will we do when the messenger arrives?"

"That will depend on the message. For now we will carry on as normal. Our daughter depends on us." Emma nodded. She kissed Regina before they left the small room of mirrors.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N Sorry if you can't see the break before the scene with Snow and David. Don't forget to favorite, follow, or review. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Faith of the Fallen

Part 12

A/N And here is chapter 12. I know, duh. I own nothing, I just play here. I hope ya'll are still enjoying the story.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The messenger came. Regina left him waiting in a room, alone until late afternoon. Well he thought he was alone. She watched him through the mirror placed above the fireplace in the room. Emma had been on edge since they had watched Snow in the mirror a week ago. Thankfully Etta proved to be quite the distraction. She was such a happy baby, and did little more than eat and poop. Not that Regina minded...much.

She was currently holding Etta, feeding her by a bottle of breast milk the healer was able to draw from Emma earlier. She'd wanted to be able to feed their daughter as well. Etta didn't take to it at first but eventually she let Regina feed her. She hummed softly as she bounced her gently. Emma watched from the rocking chair. They had repurposed Emma's old quarters into a nursery for Etta. The window had been remade by Regina's magic into a stain glass portrait of a black and white swan looking down at a baby swan. The adults' necks formed a heart above the baby. Emma loved it.

"She's asleep," Regina said as she turned to face Emma. She carried Etta over to place her in her cradle. Emma looked at her sleeping daughter with a smile. This would be the first night they left Etta in her nursery and under the care of Meghan. Emma was nervous, of course. Regina understood but they both needed to deal with Snow White's messenger boy. Meghan walked up and helped her sister stand. Her son was asleep as well in a bassinet next to the couch.

"It's alright, Emma. I'll be here the whole time." Emma nodded. She turned to Regina, who offered her arm. Emma took it. She gave one final glance at Etta before leaving the room.

"She'll be fine," Regina said.

"I know," she replied. "It will just take time. I haven't been away from her. I'm allowed a little separation anxiety." Regina chuckled as she leaned into kiss Emma on the head.

"Of course, my love. But as my legally recognized wife and born royal princess, you are now also a queen and we must do what queens do. Attend to trouble." Emma nodded.

"You'll always be my queen," she said in a mockingly sweet tone. Regina rolled her eyes. They made their way through the corridors of the castle to the room the messenger had been waiting in all day. A guard opened the door for them and they walked in, still holding hands. The messenger stood then bowed.

"I come with a message from her highness, Queen Snow White, for Queen Regina and Princess Emma," he said.

"Queen Emma," Regina corrected. "I don't know if word has reached your kingdom yet but the Princess Emma is my legal wife so that makes her my queen." The messenger bowed once again.

"My apologies. Word had not reached us that you had been wed. May I present the message, your majesties?" Regina nodded. She held out her hand. He placed a rolled up parchment in her hand. She opened so Emma could read it as well.

 _Regina and Emma,_

 _I was over joyed to receive word from the Blue Fairy that my daughter was very much alive and well. I hear I am a grandmother of a lovely, healthy little girl. My hear swells to know you are alive Emma and that you have a child. I know no words that can make up for the mistake me and your father made the night you were born, Emma. I felt as if I might die from the pain of your loss. For years I morned your loss. I thought to never bare another child because I was so foolish as to let you go. But fate had other plans. You have two brothers. Leto and James. Leto is 15 and James is 12. They are the spitting image of my father as a boy except with my hair and eyes. I don't know what you look like Emma. I have imagined so many possibilities over the years. I would like to meet you, when you are ready. Blue has informed me that you are quite happy where you are. I'm glad. I'm happy for you as well, Regina. That I was able to give you your happiness after I took it away. I do have guilt over what happened to Daniel. I always will. I wish I had known at the time. I like to think I would have done something to help you, but that is the past. It is time to look to the future. I would very much like to see both of you and perhaps put an end to our feud once and for all._

 _With love and hope,_

 _Queen Snow White of the White Kingdom_

Emma looked to Regina after she finished reading the letter. Regina showed no emotion as she handed the letter to Emma and turned back to the messenger.

"My reply is as such, thank your queen for her kind words and well wishes. I too wish to end this feud but Emma needs time before she is ready to meet her biological parents. When she is ready she will send word to Snow. I ask that for the time being she gives us the space and time to decide our actions." The messenger bowed once more. "You are dismissed," she added He quickly left the room to be escorted by guard to the castle gates. Regina turned to Emma.

"Thank you," Emma said. "I don't think I could have spoken a reply if I wished." Regina nodded. She stepped close to her love and embraced her. Emma welcomed the hug, wrapping her own arms around Regina's middle. She pressed her face into the bend of Regina's neck, inhaling her scent to help calm her nerves.  
"At least it wasn't a declaration of war," Regina offered. "Well I guess that depends on your point of view. I can't say I wouldn't enjoy squashing that woman on the battle field but war is messy and it would take me away from you and Etta." Emma laughed. She leaned back far enough that Regina could place a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"How about a nice walk in the gardens. We haven't done that in a while. Meghan is with Etta and we won't stay long." Emma thought about it for a moment before nodded. They moved so they were only holding hands and headed for the royal gardens. The night was unusually cool for the time of year. Emma felt no need to put on a shaw. They walked at a leisurely pace, just talking. Emma picked a few flowers to put in a vase in their room. They had just set down under Regina's prized apple tree when Emma noticed how quiet it was outside. To quiet. She was just about to say so when there was a low growl from the shadows behind them. Emma stood up as Regina did, spinning around. Yellow-green eyes glowed in the shadow of several trees a few feet away.

"Regina," Emma whispered with a quivering voice.

"Its alright my love," Regina whispered back. She moved to summon a fire ball but the creature pounced. Emma saw it was a very large wolf as it flew at Regina. Not thinking, only acting, Emma came between them. Fear for her love and the mother of her child raged through her as she raised her hands. What she didn't notice was the gold light that had filled her eyes and her raised hand. Magic expelled form her like silent thunder, repelling the wolf. A moment later she blacked out. Regina was able to catch her and summon a fire ball. She glared at the wolf, waiting for it to recover. It stayed where it laid. She released the fire ball before magically sending the wolf to the dungeons in a specially made cage. Then she lifted Emma in her arms and transported them to the healer to have a look at Emma, though she knew what was wrong with her.

Emma woke to the sun in her face. She grumbled before rolling over onto her other side. She collided with something firm but soft. She opened her eyes to see her wife sitting up, back against the head board, and very much asleep. Emma looked around and discovered they were not in their chambers but one of the healer's sick rooms. She sat up slowly, feeling sluggish. Her movement woke Regina.

"Emma," she said horsely. Emma looked at her.

"What happened? Are you alright? Am I alright?" Regina nodded.

"You're fine my love. You passed out."

"But why? That wolf was scary but not that scary." Regina chuckled.

"Do you remember stepping between me and the wolf?" Emma nodded. "Do you remember using magic to send that wolf flying backwards several feet?" This time Emma shook her head. Regina smiled proudly. "Well you did. You were magnificent," she said. "Your eyes were glowing, as was your hand. And since it was a good bit of magic and your first time really using it your body used up it's energy and you fainted."

"Really? Wow. Are you mad at me," Emma asked. Regina looked at her confused.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I stepped in between you and a giant wolf." Regina sighed.

"I'm not happy about it but I can't really ask you not to do what I would do for you. I'm just glad it worked out. If that wolf had hurt you..." Emma touched her cheek, bringing her back to the present.

"I'm here my love." She pulled her close for a quick kiss. "Now can we go back to our chambers and our daughter. Meghan must be ready to go home." Regina smiled.

"Soon. I'll summon the healer to let her have one last look at you. Then we'll go to our chambers where you and our daughter can have a full breakfast." She kissed her again before getting up.

After both Emma and Etta fell asleep for the night Regina headed down to her dungeons to greet their new guest. The identity of this guest surprised her as she came to stand at the bars.

"You're not Red," she said to the young girl who was maybe 15 or 16. She had long brunette hair, pale skin, and gray-blue eyes. Regina sighed. "You're Helena, Red's darling little pup." The girl glared at her but did not speak. "Well I hope you said goodbye to your mother before your little assassination attempt, because your failure will cost you your life pup." She snarled at Regina.

"My Queen will come for me," she growled. Regina laughed.

"She may try. You attacked not only me but my wife and queen. The mother of my child. For this there is no forgiveness. You will be executed for your crime. No Queen outside my kingdom has any right to question my laws. Sleep well, pup." Regina stormed up the stairs, righteous anger burning in her chest. She was surprised to see Maleficent waiting for her at the dungeon exit. "Fancy a visit," Regina snapped as she passed her.

"To your dungeons? No. Maybe a while ago but not now. You're wife would be very displeased with us." Maleficent followed Regina into her personal study.

"What are you doing her, Maleficent," Regina demanded as she took her seat. Maleficent sat across the ornate, mahogany desk.

"I felt Emma's magic last night. I wanted to make sure you were both okay." Regina nodded.

"Yes. She saved me. The raw emotion of the attack led to her finally accessing her magic."

"Who would be foolish enough to attack you in your own kingdom, in your own castle?" Regina just looked at her. "No. Not even Snow White is that foolish. An assassination attempt would provoke open war."

"She apparently doesn't care. She sent a child to do the deed as well. I don't know wither to be insulted or pissed off."

"A child?"

"She sent Red's pup, Helena, to attack me. She's no more than 16. And she expects Snow to show up to stop her execution." Maleficent laughed darkly.

"Her execution is the only thing that could stop this from becoming a war. Snow should know better." She shook her head. "What are you going to tell Emma?"

"The truth. I can't hide this from her. Even if it will break all hope she had of reconciling with her parents. But I will do what I can to prevent another war. It's not worth it." Maleficent nodded.

"If it does come to war, you have my support Regina. And that of Lilith and Olivia. We will stand with our Queens." Maleficent stood and bowed to Regina before disappearing. Her reaction hung heavy on Regina as she made her way back to her family in their chambers. Etta lay sleeping in her bassinet next to the bed. Emma lay asleep on the bed, one hand resting on the edge of the bassinet. Regina smiled at the sight. She climbed into bed behind Emma. She wrapped her arm around the blonde before falling to sleep herself.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N Don't forget to Review or Follow/Favorite. I get a happy tickle every time I get a notification on my phone that lets me know I've got something. :) Have a good one.


	14. Chapter 14

Faith of the Fallen

Part 13

A/N There will be sex at the end of this chapter also squirting. The explanation I give is not correct. This story takes place in a time when there is no way for anyone to really know whats going on. I just think its hot and I think the giver would be confused as to why that happened so I made up a simple explanation that fit my needs. If your curious about it google it. If it grosses you out then just skip it. Thank you for your understanding. I own nothing. I just play here. Also there is super angry Emma. I think some of you will really enjoy that. :P

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When Regina told Emma of her suspicions the woman almost literally exploded. Her magic flared up with her deep rage, burning like the sun in her eyes and shimmering across her skin. Before Regina could stop her Emma spun to the mirror in the bed chamber.

"Mirror, show me Queen Snow." The mirror went blurry for a second before showing them Snow sitting at a desk with her husband at her side.

"She will return soon, Snow," David said, trying to sooth her nerves. "Helena will bring her back."

"No. She won't." The king and queen looked up to the mirror across the study where they were sitting. Emma and Regina became visible.

"Emma," Snow said. They both stood, stepping around the desk toward the mirror.

"I should slit your throat for this," Emma growled. Snow pale skin took on a green hue.

"Emma..."  
"NO! You do not speak!" Regina stepped closer to her wife but paused as she felt her fury coming off in waves. "You send a child to assassinate MY queen?! The child of your so called best friend. How dare you even think of taking my love, my wife away from me. From our daughter! I should skin that girl alive and send it to her mother with your love."

"Please..."

"I said you Do Not Speak!" Emma reached out her hand and her magic reached through the mirror, gripping Snow's throat. The older woman began to shake, grabbing at her throat in a useless attempt to east the tightness. "Or perhaps I should just kill you. I am by blood your daughter. I could take your throne, sale my brothers to the highest bidder like Regina was sold to your father." Snow was turning a sick, pale color as she fought to breathe.

"Emma," Regina said softly. She needed to bring her love back from the brink. Back from the reach of the darkness that took her so long ago.

"You send a letter of peace and not even an day later you send an assassin. You are not worthy of your crown. You are not worthy to be my mother." Emma squeezed tighter. Regina did the only thing she could think of to stop Emma. She grabbed the younger woman's face and kissed her. She was resistant at first then relaxed into the kiss. Her grip on Snow lessened as she devoted more attention to their kiss. When they parted, Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder.

"You can stop now," Regina whispered.

"I'm so tired," Emma said softly. Regina kissed her head.

"Go be with our daughter. Rest. I'll take care of this." Emma nodded. She glared at the mirror.

"You are not my mother," she said angrily. "My mother is Alba of Galstan. She raised me. Loved me. I don't need you. I don't want you. Attempt to harm those I love again and I will make Regina's rein as the Evil Queen a fond memory." She left then, leaving Regina alone with her parents.

"You can't kill Helena," David said after a moment. Snow was still trying to regain herself. Regina chuckled.

"I'm not killing anyone." David sighed in relief. "I am executing a prisoner. Not exactly the same thing." He glared at her. "You sent her to kill me. Did you not think to what it would mean if she failed? So tell your precious Red the tragic news. If she hurries I might let her say goodbye." Regina waved her hand and the mirrors returned to their normal reflective surfaces. She left their chambers to follow Emma into the nursery. The blonde sat in the rocking chair, holding a feeding Etta.

"She will be executed." Emma said. Regina nodded.

"She will be executed. I would however like to wait a few days...to see if her mother can arrive in time to say goodbye." Emma looked at her.

"I do not want an enemy so near you," she said.

"Now that I am expecting her I can put up wards that will keep her in human form and quite clawless. I have the same wards around Helena's cage." Regina knelt in front of Emma. She caressed Etta's head as she fed.

"Thank you," Emma said. "For stopping me before. As much as I wish to punish her for this I would have regretting killing her like that." Regina nodded, not saying a word. She kissed Etta's head, then rested her hand there. "You know what I would like?" Regina shook her head. Emma smiled. "I want to go back to the island. I want to hide away there with just you and Etta. Where no one can hurt us." Regina smiled.

"That would be lovely," Regina agreed. "Maybe we can take her for a visit soon. I'm sure Olivia would love to see her again." Emma's smile grew. "I wish to speak about your magic," Regina said. Emma's face turned serious.

"I need to learn to control it," she said without having to be told.

"Yes and I will teach you." Emma smiled.

"Will there be rewards for doing well," she asked. Regina smiled back.

"Yes. As well as punishments for doing badly." Emma's pupils dilated for a split second. Regina leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. They both moaned for the other. When they parted Emma was grinning.

"When this one finishes feeding I think I'm going to let you take me to our bed and fuck me until nothing else matters." Regina moaned before capturing her lips again. This time with more passion but mindful of their daughter. Emma moaned into the kiss, lacing the fingers of her free hand in Regina's hair. Both women were complete in that moment, sharing a kiss as they both held their daughter between them. There eyes met as they parted. Together they looked down at Etta. She had stopped feeding and now slept quietly, making sucking motions with her mouth. They smiled at her. She was so beautiful. So small. Regina took her. She stood holding her for a long moment before placing her in her crib. Emma stood up beside her.

"This will not come to war," Regina said. "I have had enough of fighting your mother for my happiness." Emma looked at her. Regina met her questioning gaze. "We have allies. Together we are powerful enough to force her to back down if she does not wish to loose her throne or her head. Her people will not stand for it either, I think." Emma suddenly turned Regina and claimed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around her middle while Emma hugged her neck. After a long, satisfying moment they parted with a soft pop.

"I believe my queen has ignored her wife's request," Emma said playfully. Regina looked at her confused. "I said I wanted to be...fuucked tonight." Regina groaned.

"I must apologize to my wife and rectify my most heinous inconsideration of her feelings." They smiled at each other.

"Okay, pretty words. Come and put that tongue of yours to better use." Emma gave her a quick kiss before stepping out of her embrace. She took Regina's hand and led her into their chambers. She released her hand as the door closed. She then turned to face her wife with a sultry grin. Regina returned her smile. They began a strange dance as they stripped away the layers of their clothing. Emma was down to her panties and thin under shirt when her legs met the bed. She sat down as Regina came to stand in front of her. Regina caressed her face. She was now only in her panties and bra. Emma looked her up and down. Regina gasped when their eyes met once more. "What," Emma asked, a bit worried.

"You're eyes. They're...glowing slightly." Emma smiled.

"Your eyes do that sometimes too," she stated. "When we make love, I'll look up and there are swirls of purple in your eyes. I just thought it was your magic leaking because of the loss of control but perhaps its something else." Regina leaned down and kissed her.

"Magic is fueled by emotion, Emma. When we feel strong emotions it reacts. Our eyes glow because we love each other so much. Our magic calls our to the other."

"Then come make magic with me, my love." Emma moved up the bed so she was laying in the middle with her head on the pillows. Regina followed, hovering over her. They kissed as they removed what little they had covering their bodies. Once naked they pressed against each other, both moaning. Finally she was healed enough after the birth for them to make love. It felt like it had been forever since they'd made love.

"I love you so much," Regina said as she kissed her way down Emma's jaw to her ear and down her neck. Emma moaned. Her hand went to the back of Regina's head, holding her close as she nipped and licked at the sensitive skin.

"I love you too...more than anything...please...Regina...I'm so..." Regina kissed her as she took her breast in her hands, squeezing gently then a bit roughly. She pinched the nipples, making Emma cry out and arch into her. She moved to take a nipple in her mouth, sucking it. She laved it with her tongue before bitting it. Emma moaned again. Regina moved to the other breast, repeating much the same actions. Emma was withering beneath her when she began to kiss her way down her body. Her ab muscles quivered beneath her lips. Emma widened her thighs to allow Regina to rest between her legs. They both moaned with Regina's breast brushed Emma's wet heat. Emma looked down to see Regina grab her breast, smearing her wetness over her nipple.

"Oh goddess, your going to kill...ahhh..." Regina silenced her by running the flat of her tongue through her folds. She gripped the sheets of the bed. Regina licked her again, slower. Emma shivered with pleasure when her tongue swirled over her clit. Regina then sucked on the bundle. Emma cried out. "Regina...please..." Regina released her clit with a kiss. She brought her hand to Emma's pussy, caressing it softly, making Emma tense and relax. Then she swirled one finger around her entrance, making Emma gasp.

"Do you want me inside, Emm-ah?" Emma nodded. Regina pressed her finger in but only just the tip. She pressed it up and pulled it out slowly. Emma let out a groan. Then Regina pushed back in, a little further this time and repeated the press as she pulled out. She did this slowly until her finger was buried in Emma. Now she was pressing on that sweet spot she'd found some time ago. It made Emma go crazy.

"Mo...more...please...so good..." Regina answered her by adding another finger as she pushed back into her lover. She set up a steady rhythm. Emma began to gasp for air and thrust her pelvis. Regina used her other hand to hold Emma down by pressing just above her mound. She could feel Emma getting closer and closer buy the tightening of her walls as she moved. "Regina...oh goddess...I feel...fuck...fuck..." Suddenly Emma screamed like she'd never screamed before as she came. The sound shocked Regina and then she felt a burst of wetness...smelling thickly of Emma. Regina stared in shock at her wife's pussy. Her fingers were still inside her as Emma thrust against them for a several minutes as she rode out her release. When she had relaxed and Regina was not worried about hurting her she pulled out her fingers. She came up to lay next to Emma. She looked at her with concern.

"What?" Emma asked as she curled into her.

"What...happened just now...I...did you need to go to the bathroom before we started?" Emma chuckled. She shook her head as she snuggled closer to her.

"It happens with some women. I remember when I was 12 I heard the women talking. I was suppose to be asleep. One of the women thought she had peed on a customer and thought Dawn would have her hide. She'd come to mama for help. Mama laughed. She explained what it meant. The man was very happy about her reaction."

"What does it mean," Regina asked. Emma pulled back to look at her with a smile.

"It meant he had pleased her. That only happens when the pleasure is beyond excellent. The wetness is expelled because of the body tightening so much from the amazing pleasure that it expels a woman's wetness almost like peeing. I hope it didn't...you know upset you." Regina smiled at her worried expression.

"No. I was just confused. Now I feel quite proud to have given you that." She kissed Emma. "I've never felt anything like that. You were so beautiful lost in the pleasure. Crying out my name." She kissed her again.

"Maybe I could do that for you sometime. It's not easy. Even Mama said she'd only heard of it once before and it was in another land. But for now I'm just going to focus on making you cum." Emma kissed her as she slipped a hand over Regina's breast, pinching the nipple, then down her abdomen until her fingers slipped between her thighs. Regina broke the kiss to gasp as Emma circled her clit. She was already beyond wet. Emma slipped inside her easily with two fingers. She lifted her right thigh to go over Emma's hip, opening herself up to her wife. Emma added a third finger making Regina give a short cry before she pulled Emma into a kiss. Their tongues moved in unison with Emma's thrust. Regina's hands moved to grip Emma's shoulders. Emma moved faster, harder, bouncing her wife as she thrust into her. Regina's nails dug into her shoulders as she was over come by the pleasure of Emma fucking her.

"Come for me my love. My wife. You're so beautiful no matter what but you are beyond any measure of beauty when you come for me." Emma couched her softly as she thrust into her. She curled her fingers hitting that sweet spot.

"Emma...I'm gonna...oh goddess..." Emma watched her as her body tightened. The brunette's head fell forward as she gave a long, loud moan as she came. Emma felt the rush of fluid around her fingers. She kissed Regina until her body relaxed. They stayed like that as they fell asleep.

A few hours later Regina woke to the sound of Etta crying. It was time for her feeding. She gasped when she went to move because Emma was still inside her. As much as she hated to remove her wife's hand their daughter came first. She gently removed the fingers, kissing them.

"I love you so much, Emma," she whispered in the blonde's ear before leaving the bed to get their daughter. Emma could sleep a little longer.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N Again thank you all for showing your love. It means so much to me. I'm gonna do a double update today so you guys don't have to wait to find out about Red and Helena's fate. Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow.


	15. Chapter 15

Faith of the Fallen

Chapter 14

A/N So I was thinking about another story idea a while back and I got an idea about an evil Snow White. This will be a twist I haven't seen yet so I hope you like it. I own nothing. I just play here.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The light of the sun was setting on the fourth day after their altercation with Snow when the call came out. Two wolves were approaching. They were moving fast and they were big. Regina gave orders they were to go unharmed unless they attacked someone. They did not, so a few hours later the wolves entered a magical boundary and stood on two legs as humans. They approached the castle in hooded cloaks. Guards flanked them but did not interact. They made their way to the thorn room where Emma, Regina, and several guards waited. Regina lit a fireball in her hand.

"Now now, little Red. Don't hide your face. I remember it was quite beautiful once," she said cooly. Red reached up and pushed back her hood. Regina hid her shock well. Red's face was now marred by a rather large scar from her left temple, down the cheek, and down her neck to disappear beneath her cloths. She was still striking but the scar made her...imposing.

"I understand you have my daughter," Red said. Regina nodded.

"I'd like to see who your companion as well," she said.

"He is her father." Regina smiled dangerously.

"I will not ask again." The man removed his hood. "You," Regina spat. The man was Graham. His hair was longer and he was older but it was him. "I told you to never return to my kingdom as a condition of your release."

"You have my daughter, Regina," he replied. She glared at him. "You've changed," he said.

"And so have you. Finally decided to take your love for wolves to the next level and become one," She snapped back.

"May we see Helena," Red asked. Regina glared at her. "Please." Regina relaxed.

"Yes." Regina turned to Emma. "Return to our daughter," she said softly. Red was able to hear her.

"Is this her," Red asked. "The lost daughter of Snow White. Your new Queen."

"Yes," Emma said. "But I am not Snow White's daughter. My mother died a when I was 10 years old. She loved me and cared for me."

"I apologize," Red said with a lowering of her head. The action caused Regina to raise an eyebrow. "I give my word as your godmother that myself or my mate will not try to harm your wife. We simply wish to see our daughter." Emma looked to Regina.

"I except your word," Emma said. She kissed Regina's cheek before leaving the throne room, followed by a guard. Regina then led them down to the dungeon. They heard the human growls before they saw her. Red grabbed Graham's hand, squeezing tightly as they looked upon their daughter.

"Helena," Red said. The girl glared at her with wild eyes.

"Mother. You needn't have come. Snow will save me. She will come for me. She promised." Red shook her head.

"No my darling. She will not come. Why did you do this?" Helena growled.

"My queen wanted her daughter returned to her and the Evil Queen was in the way. She asked for my help. My queen loves me. I would do anything for her."

"We love you Helena. We have missed you," Graham said.

"My queen loves me!" She clawed at them with her human hand. They moved away to where Regina stood several feet away.

"She is very devoted to your friend," Regina said coldly. Red growled.

"That woman is not my friend. She turned my daughter against our people. Took our children." Regina looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Snow White?"

"She is not who she was before. After Emma...she was sickly for some time...then she recovered and she was different. She was...darker...colder...she even smelled different." Suddenly Graham stepped up to Regina.

"You owe me," he said. Regina eyed him.

"Any perceived debt I have to you is not worth the life of someone who tried to kill me and take my family."

"You took my heart. Made me...serve you, for years. You owe me something for that." Regina shifted.

"And what would you ask?"

"I want you to look at Helena's heart. Take it out and see if there is any enchantment on her."

"Graham," Red gasped.

"Why," Regina asked.

"Because one day she was fine and the next she was Snow White's lap dog and yes I know the irony of that but its true." Regina considered him for a long moment. She then waved her hand in Helena's direction. The girl was frozen in place by magic. Regina walked over to her and thrust her hand into the girl's chest. When she removed the heart she was shocked and intrigued. There was a gold band around the heart and a magical shield around it. Regina chuckled.

"It appears your daughter is under a rather powerful curse," she said. "It seems Snow White has learned a few tricks over the years."

"What kind of curse is it," Red asked.

"It's similar to the act of removing a heart except different. When I had Graham's heart I commanded him but he was emotionally free. This curse on your daughter's heart makes her extremely, fanatically loyal to the caster. They would do anything and everything they asked. I once saw a man die where he stood simply because his master commanded it." Red and Graham looked to their frozen daughter.

"Why would Snow do this," Red asked. "Helena loved her, trusted her. I trusted her. She's Helena's godmother." Regina looked at the she-wolf.

"Why do you have that scar," she asked. Red looked at her surprised.

"After I left Snow's court I joined a pack but the leader was not a good man so I challenged him for the right of Alpha. I was wounded during the fight but was able to kill him. I am now the leader of a very large pack that lives on the boarders of the White Kingdom." Regina nodded.

"You will stay here tonight. I need to consider the new developments you have brought to my attention. Until then your daughter's execution will be on hold." Red and Graham shared confused looks. They didn't understand Regina's thought process but nodded. Regina returned Helena's heart and released her before letting the guards escort them to guest rooms. She went to find Emma.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was pacing in front of their fire place. Etta was in her bassinet next to the couch. Emma rushed over to her as soon as she saw her. Regina embraced her, holding her for a long moment.

"I'm sorry my love but I will have to go back on my word," she said softly. Emma stepped back, anger flashing in her hazel eyes.

"No. She tried to kill you. To take you away form me and Etta. She must pay."

"She is under a powerful curse, my love. She had no choice but to obey Snow White." Emma grunted. "I know you are angry and you want to hurt someone but if I am right this child is innocent." Emma began to pace once more but faster, angrier.

"Why?! Why would my mother do that to the daughter of her best friend? It makes no sense. There are other, better ways than cursing the girl's heart."

"Exactly. We need more answers if we're going to execute her. I couldn't stand it if I killed another...innocent." Emma looked at her. She saw the guilt in her love's brown eyes. She sighed, walking over to her. She took Regina's hands.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I let my anger blind me. Forgive me." Regina nodded. She kissed her lips.

"I understand, Emma." They went to sit on the couch beside Etta. Regina pulled Emma close to her. "I'm worried," she said softly. "Something is going on. Something that I've missed. I may need to reach out to some of my old contacts. And I will need Mal's help as well. Snow White...I knew her well...the girl I knew...your mother, she would never do these things unless something had happened. Something to break her. So that begs the question."

"Who broke her," Emma finished. Regina nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"As do I."

"But I'm not afraid." She looked up at Regina. "Not as long as I have you and Etta. We are strong enough to face anything, together." Regina leaned down and kissed her.

"The power of true love," she said with a smile. Etta suddenly made a noise, announcing she was awake and wanted attention. The mother's quickly moved to accommodate her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N Are you all intrigued? :P Thanks for reading. Hope you leave a review or favorite/follow. Let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Faith of the Fallen

Chapter 15

A/N I'm not really happy with this chapter but it was necessary. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for reading. I own nothing. I just play here.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina arrived at Maleficent's strong hold late in the night. She had sent a magical warning of her arrival. She appeared in the main throne room expecting her friend to be there. The room was dark except for the light of the moon coming through the large windows. Suddenly a fire roared to life behind her. Regina spun around ready for a fight. Maleficent stood at the bottom of the steps with Lili. Behind them stood several people that Regina knew and some she didn't. There were ten in all. Regina stiffly made her way down the stairs to stand in front of the woman she hoped was truthfully her friend.

"Maleficent," she said in a questioning tone.

"Old friend. I've been keeping secrets," Maleficent said with a soft smile.

"And is this the part where you share theses secrets or take my head?" Regina looked to the people behind her. Some were old enemies she'd made as the Evil Queen.

"We would like to share," the one she recognized as Ursula said.

"What is going on, Mal," Regina asked.

"When you changed your mind about the curse you changed our fates. All of our fates. Including your's and Emma's. Etta was never meant to be born." Regina glared at her. "I'm not threatening her. I love Etta. You know this. I'm just telling you this so you will understand."

"Understand what?"

"Your choice changed things in good and bad ways. Some time ago Delphine came to me and several of those here. She told us that a darkness was coming. She called it the Devouring. It was not evil or good. Just hungry. Your change of heart would mean it's release and it's downfall."

"Delphine never told me any of this," Regina said. She was obviously confused.

"She couldn't. It would have altered your choices and she believed you needed to follow your heart."

"Then why you?"

"She said we would be needed to help you and Emma until Etta is ready. WE are your allies against any threat. Including a rabid snow flake." Regina laughed. It was the only thing she could think to do.

"Why? What does Etta have to be ready for?" Regina backed up and sat down on the bottom step.

"She will be the Dark Queen," Ursula said. Regina glared at her.

"My daughter will not be like me! I won't allow it!" Ursula kept her eyes one her.

"I didn't say evil," she replied. "I said dark. Darkness does not always mean evil. She will be the Dark Queen that will begin a new age in the Enchanted Forest. She will rule all of it and she will be a great ruler. Under her even the fallen like us will know happiness. Peace. But only after the Devouring is defeated. This is what Delphine has seen. But a great power blocks her vision of that defeat. She can only see the beginning and the possibilities after."

"There are only two." A man stepped forward.

"Jafar," Regina said cooly. He smiled.

"If the Devouring is stopped we will have a thousand year golden age. If it is not...nothingness. No life. No death. Just nothing."

"We are here to show our support," a woman with green skin said. She stared oddly at Regina after she stepped forward. Maleficent sighed.

"And what am I to do with all this," Regina asked. "I came to ask for your help, Maleficent because someone has used powerful magic to bind the heart of my would-be assassin to Snow White."

"Did you sense anything about the magic?"

"No. It wasn't like any I felt before."

"It would take a very cruel person to do such a thing," Ursula said. "The process is painful for the victim. Not to mention exhausting for both parties. You must use your magic to break every piece of a person until there is nothing left. Then you bind the heart to your magic making you their soul concern. Your will becomes their breath." Regina shivered at the thought. "Snow White must have learned to use magic because there if the victim's loyalty is to her then she would have to have cast the spell."

"Not possible," Regina said. "She would never do such horrible things let alone have the strength."

"What if Snow is no longer Snow," Lili asked. They all looked to her.

"Explain," Regina asked. She stood and walked over to her.

"She was sickly for years. No one saw her but her husband and a few others in the court. Then suddenly she was all better? What if she made a deal with the Dark One? He gave her magic and she did something for him. It makes since...mostly. She was desperate to get her daughter back."

"Then why settle down and have more children? She could have simply attacked," Cruella offered.

"We won't find out tonight," Maleficent said loudly. "There are things we don't know yet and each of us know what we must do." Regina smirked at her old friend who was obviously this little team's leader. The other 10 members all nodded and each disappeared in their own ways leaving Regina alone with Maleficent and Lili.

"I am still confused, Maleficent," Regina said. "But I trust you." Maleficent smiled at her.

"Go home. I'll look into the spell you mentioned. Perhaps you should look into finding your old teacher."

"Isn't he still locked up deep under Snow's castle?"

"There's no way to know without actually going there and that would not be a good idea. The wards there are to strong." Regina nodded. "Go home. Tell Emma we're working on it. You should work more on honing her magic. She may need it soon." Regina nodded.

"Thank you." Maleficent leaned forward, placing a kiss on Regina's cheek. Regina smiled at her before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was asleep when Regina returned home. Her pale skin was bathed in moonlight. It seemed to glow. Regina smiled. She truly loved Emma. And Etta. When all this was over she hoped to have another child with the blonde if she was agreeable. She'd planed to just live a normal life and raise their children in peace. Something fate seemed intent on denying her. She sighed softly. Why was everything always so hard? She'd opened herself up to love. She'd given life a second chance and this was how it was repaid. A threat greater than anything this world had faced was now coming for them and they were suppose to fight it. To defeat it. Could their love be enough? She moved to sit in a chair facing the window. Lost in thought she didn't know Emma had woken up. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about everything. It was all to heavy.

Then arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind and the concerned face of her wife came into view. She looked into Regina's eyes. Regina pulled her into her lap before burying her face in her neck. She cried, clinging to Emma. Emma held her. She gave her all the support she could. She whispered softly to her to comfort her. Eventually she stopped crying. Emma used her her magic to change Regina into a night gown and then moved them to the bed. She pulled Regina against her.

"Shh, my love. Whatever it is we'll face it together. Love is strength. We are strongest together." Her voice was soft. She began to hum after that. The same lullaby she hummed for Meghan their first night in the castle. It seemed to sooth Regina to sleep.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N Thanks for making it through. Don't forget to review but be gentle please. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Faith of the Fallen

Chapter 16

A/N Sorry this one took a while.

A/N Okay so I had planned to do a short, lighter chapter but um...yeah. No. It's mostly light and loving until the end. Lol. Enjoy. I own nothing. I just play here.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina woke to the sun in her face. She hummed softly. She turned away from the light toward her wife. She was met by her wife's hip. She looked up and smiled. Emma smiled down at her. She was currently feeding Etta. Regina snuggled into Emma's side. She leaned up to press a kiss to Etta's bare foot. The baby grunted and kicked making her mothers laugh. Emma used her spare hand to run her fingers through the brunette's silky hair.

"How are you feeling," Emma asked. Regina snuggled closer. "Its okay. We'll talk about it when you're ready. Today is for happy thoughts." Regina looked up at her. "We have no meetings, nothing that needs our attention. I have plans for you." Regina set up.

"What do you mean?"

"Me, you, and Etta are going on a picnic," Emma said with a smile. Regina smiled back.

"That sounds wonderful." She leaned forward and kissed Emma.

"Thank you. I was thinking we could take Etta on her first horse ride." She looked down at her daughter, caressing her cheek with a finger. Regina paused.

"Are you sure?" Emma looked at Regina with a soft smile.

"Well she's almost two months old. But if you're worried then it's okay. We can walk or transport." Regina shook her head.

"No. It will be fine. I'm just being over protective, but I'm carrying her and I'll put a protective shield around her. Where are we going?"

"The lake. I've already had everything set up. We'll be there just before lunch." Emma smiled at Regina. Regina kissed her once more.

"Sounds wonderful." Emma nodded.

"We'll eat breakfast after this one finishes." Emma nodded toward the table set up with food.

"Wow, I must have been dead to the world," Regina said. Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, a bit." She kissed her cheek. Regina moved from the bed to eat.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The ride to the lake was uneventful. Regina fashioned a sling to help hold Etta to her chest. The child even tried to nurse which made Regina smile. They were followed by two guards who kept their distance to give them privacy. Emma was able to get Regina to wear much less dramatic clothes. The couple and their daughter now occupied a blanket under a large tree. There were a few dishes set out around them with lemonade. Etta was laid on her back between them. Her big eyes stared up in wonder at the tree above them.

"This is lovely," Regina said as she sipped her lemonade. She looked out at the scene. The sky was clear and the water sparkled in the sunlight. She turned to Emma, smiling. The breeze blew softly rustling her love's blonde hair. Emma smiled back.

"It is. I can't wait till Etta is old enough to start swimming. Which shouldn't be long. I started swimming before I could walk." She rubbed Etta's belly.

"Really," Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah. Mom loved to swim and she shared that with us." Regina smiled.

"I liked to swim as well. My mother however hated letting me do it. She thought it was very unladylike, so as I got older she allowed it less and less." Emma smirked.

"Remind me to take you skinning dipping sometime." Regina rolled her eyes but kept smiling. Regina put down her lemonade before picking up Etta. The dark blue eyes met her's as they looked at each other. Regina suddenly remembered the night before. She rested Etta against her chest, hugging her. She didn't even realized she'd started to cry until Emma was wiping away her tears. "Are you ready to talk about it now?" Regina nodded.

Regina held Etta close as she explained what had happened the night before. Emma stayed silent and listened as she talked. She showed no signs of anger as she listened. Which is what Regina expected. Instead, when she was finished, Emma took her hand.

"Do you believe them," she asked. Regina looked down at Etta who was currently nibbling on her hair, then back at Emma.

"Yes. Maleficent wouldn't lie, Emma. Not about this."

"So what do we do?" Regina lowered Etta to her lap.

"We love her. We do everything we can to protect her. And we love each other. Together we can do anything." They smiled at each other.

"We can. Always." Emma got up on her knees to lean forward and kiss Regina. They kissed deeply, expressing their love before Etta gave a laugh. They looked down at her. "She's smiling at us," Emma said.

"Its probably gas," Regina remarked. Emma lightly pinched her side. "Ahh...don't do that." They both laughed. Emma kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Regina laughed. They laid down together, Emma snuggling into Regina's side. Regina rested Etta on her chest once again.

"If she is this future queen then she is very special. Will her magic be like mine? I didn't get my magic until we were married. Why was that?"

"I'm not really sure. I never even sensed it inside you before that night. Maybe someone who knew who you were bound your magic as a baby."

"I don't know. I guess I could write Grandma and ask her. She found me." Regina nodded. "So she'll probably be able to do stuff pretty soon?"

"It's possible. Most children born with magic don't start using it until they're five or six. But there are things we can teach her until then that will make her better prepared for her magic."

"Sounds good. I don't want to put more on her little shoulders than we have to. Thats one thing I'm happy about. I got to be a kid. I didn't have to be a princess or a savior. I just had to be me." Regina kissed her cheek.

"And you are wonderful, my love."

"So you learned your magic from the Dark One, right?" Regina nodded. "What kind of teacher was he?"  
"Cruel. Manipulative. Harsh. He twisted me into the Evil Queen for his own purposes. Took away all my hope so I'd become his monster." Regina kissed Etta's head.

"You're not her anymore," Emma said.

"I fear I might have to be her again." Emma looked at her confused. "I am stronger in my dark power. To be strong enough to defeat this 'devouring', I will have to go back to that." Emma go up on her elbow so she could look down into Regina's eyes.

"No. You won't. Love is strength, Regina. Our love is our strength. I know what your mother told you as a youth, but she was wrong and she was stupid." Regina tensed at the insult. "She was a fool to not love you the way she should have, to rip you apart like she did. I've heard the stories. Cora was a horrible person and I'm glad she's dead because I would hunt her down and kill her for what she did to you." Regina touched Emma's reddening cheeks.

"Calm, my love. She is dead. She can't hurt anyone ever again." Emma nodded. "This is a happy day. Just us and our daughter."

"And Thomas and Gregory," Emma said with a smile, meaning the guards. Regina smiled.

"Yes. And the guards." Emma laid back down. They lay there for a long while, playing with Etta, and just enjoying each other's company. It was early evening before they headed home.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

After dinner Regina left Etta in the care of the nanny and took Emma somewhere she'd never taken her before. Emma felt the magic and heard the soft beating before Regina opened the door. Regina took a stuttering breath as they walked into the room.

"What is this place," Emma asked. She walked toward the wall of small drawers. The beating got closer. "This is where you keep your hearts," she answered her own question. "I've heard rumors." She turned to face Regina.

"Yes. This is where I keep all my secrets. The room is magically sealed so only I can open the door. And now you. This room used to be in a different place but after I gave up my vendetta for your...for Snow I moved it to this crypt. My mother and father are entombed just beyond that door way. Along with the man I loved."

"Daniel." Regina nodded. "I'd like you to meet him." Regina held out her hand. Emma took it. She was led through a door way into a long corridor. She could see the flicker of torches just beyond. The corridor came to a three doors. Emma opened the middle one. Inside was a glass coffin which held the perfectly preserved body of a hansom young man. He looked to be no more than sleeping.

"This is Daniel."

"Wow," Emma said, still holding Regina's hand.

"If I were to remove the enchantment of preservation he would turn to dust." Regina waved her hand. There was a shimmer over the glass before the man disintegrated.

"Regina," Emma cried in shock. "Why," she asked. She looked at Regina.

"Because I needed too," she said softly. Emma pulled her into her arms. "I will never be that girl again. Nor will I be the Evil Queen. You've made sure of that. You and Etta. Now I simply wish to be Regina." Emma nodded.

"Thats all you've ever been to me. My queen. My Regina." Regina kissed her cheek. They held each other for a long moment. As they left Regina paused at the door now to her left. Emma looked at her. "You're mother?" Regina nodded. Emma brought her hand to her lips and pressed a kiss there. "I'll meet you out in the hall." Regina gave her a thankful smile before watching her walk away. She took a deep breath before entering the chamber. The tomb was carved into a perfect replica of a sleeping Cora. Regina had placed a preservation enchantment on both her mother and father after their deaths. So with a wave of her hand the tomb lid slid to the side. Regina stepped up inside. One look and fear gripped Regina like the hand of death himself.

"Sweet goddess, no," she whispered. The tomb was empty. Cora, the Queen of Hearts, was not in what should have been her grave. This meant only one thing. She and the pirate must have tricked her. Cora was alive. And if Cora was alive... "Emma and Etta are not safe," she muttered.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N Hi. So thats it for this chapter. I know most of you guest this was coming. I hope it didn't suck. Don't forget to review, favorite, and/or follow. You guys are awesome!

A/N I hope you can forgive the discrepancy concerning where everyone is buried. I kinda screwed it up. Sorry.


	18. Chapter 18

Faith of the Fallen

Chapter 17

A/N Here is the next chapter. :) Thanks for sticking with me so far. I hope to finish it up soon. I once again state that I do not in anyway own anything related to the show or what not. I just play here.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina and Emma had been up most of the night talking about Regina's discovery. Eventually they fell asleep. She woke up the next morning to find her wife not in bed, but Etta was wiggling in her bassinet next to the bed. Regina set up before taking Etta into her arms. She smiled down at the wiggling bundle.

"How long have you been awake," she asked. She looked around for a sign of Emma and found none. She stood up, bouncing Etta slightly. "Where is your mother," she muttered. She spotted a note on the table. She picked it up. "It appears your mother has some...tension to work out. Come on, my little love." She kissed Etta on the head. She waved her hand to dress them both before leaving their chambers.

Emma swung her sword with a loud cry. Magic flowed from her into the sword, making it glow. When the sword struck the straw dummy it exploded. Regina walked out into the training field with Etta just as the straw began to fall from the sky. She used magic to shield them from the golden fall out. Emma was breathing heavily as she moved to the next straw dummy. Regina watched her attack the helpless enemy until her magic once again charged the sword and the dummy exploded. Etta released a loud laugh, getting her paler mother's attention. Emma smiled when she saw them. She magically returned her sword to the far wall and walked over to her family.

"Ahh...no thank you," Regina said when Emma tried to embrace them. Emma gave her a big eyed pout. "You're sweaty and sticky. You can hug us when you've bathed." Emma stuck her tongue out.

"Can I at least have a kiss? Lips only?" Emma smiled. Regina sighed dramaticly.

"The things I do for my subjects." Emma raised an eyebrow.

" Excuse me?" Regina smiled a dazzling smile before leaning forward and kissing her wife.

"I love you," she said. Emma hummed.

"I love you, too." Regina took her hand and led Emma back inside with Etta. The little one's golden haired head was resting on Regina's shoulder. She reached out and garbed Emma's hair. She didn't pull, just held on. She smiled at Etta, bringing her hand up to kiss it. They walked together back to their chamber. They got into the bath together, Regina holding Etta to her chest. She cupped water in her hand and let it run down Etta's back. The baby seemed to enjoy it. Emma watched as she cleaned herself a few inches away. She smiled. Regina began dipping and lifting Etta in the water playfully. Etta smiled, sucking on her fingers. Regina made soft cooing noises as she played.

Emma sometimes couldn't believe how beautiful Regina was when she was just herself. Right now was a perfect moment. She made her way through the water to settle next to Regina, pressing her body close. Regina leaned into her. She brought Etta between them.

"She's perfect," Emma said. She placed a kiss on Regina's cheek. Regina turned and kissed her on the lips.

"She is an extension of our love. Of course she's perfect." She brought Etta between them, both kissing her head. Etta tangled the fingers of both her hands in their hair.

"Little bit really likes playing with our hair," Emma said with a chuckle.

"I think its her way of connecting to us. I can feel her magic." Emma looked at her confused.

"Why can't I feel it," she asked. Regina smiled understandingly.

"You're magic is still not fully controlled. Her magic is...not very powerful. She uses it to explore the world around her. She knows our magic." She caressed Etta's cheek. "If what the others told me is true one day she will be more powerful than any other magic user." She stood up, water cascading down her lithe form. Emma followed. She held Etta while Regina dried off then they switched. They both put on robes and wrapped Etta up in a fluffy towel before they headed to their chambers.

Meghan arrived a while later with Bray. She was going to be looking after Etta while Regina and Emma saw to the Cora issue. The couple headed to the council room to meet with their advisors. And an extra guest. Emma walked in behind Regina, so she didn't see the man bound to the wall until Regina moved to the left. Emma paused beside her. The man was bound by chains, a guard on each side, and his head covered by a black bag. Emma looked to Regina.

"Meet Robin Hood, my love," Regina said. She walked over to him, pulling the bag off. His hair and beard were long and unkept. "Several years ago I imprisoned his wife. He tried to rescue her. She escaped but he did not." He glared at her.

"And why is he here," Emma asked. She eyed the man.

"He is here so I can offer him his freedom." His look changed. "All these years locked up, unable to change, eat, drink." She tapped his cheek. "I'm willing to let you go if you do something for me."

"I won't hurt anyone." Regina did a sarcastic pout.

"Ahh...no. You are renowned in many kingdoms for your abilities as a thief. I want you to break into somewhere for me. A place I won't go. I'm going to give you a mirror. Once inside this place you will will use the mirror to show me what is there or who. Do this and after it is done you will be free to return to your family."

"How can I trust you?" Regina laughed.

"You can't, but what choice to you have." She smiled. "What you can trust is that if you refuse you go back in your hole." She gave a vicious grin before walking back over to Emma. Emma was dressed in her court armor which consisted of a light breastplate with Regina's seal, shoulder armor, and thigh armor with high boots. All this over black tunic and pants. Regina was dressed as sexy regal as ever. She rested her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Do this and there is a chance."

"And what if I try to escape once you've released me to complete the mission?" Regina laughed.

"Then I'll send my best warriors after you. Including my wife here. Em-ma." Emma smiled at him. Regina kissed her cheek. "Also the mirror you'll carry will be spelled. It will say stuck in your hand until you've completed the mission to my standards. Then just drop the mirror and leave. That simple."

"And if I want more than my freedom?" Regina laughed loudly, walking back over to him.

"So the thief wants to bargain." She switched the smile to a scorn in a split second. "No. Take it or leave it thief. I don't bargain with people who take things from me." They had a staring contest for several seconds before he looked away.

"I will do as you ask...if you can prove my family is still alive," he said. Regina sighed.

"Fine. I'll do that." She summoned a mirror to float before Robin. "Mirror, show me the family of Robin Hood." He watched as the mirror blurred and then a clear picture formed. It was Marian, but older. She held a little boy in her arms. Then a little girl.

"She...remarried..." Regina sighed.

"No. Those are your grandchildren. Young Roland grew up to become the new sheriff. Your little part of the woods is now much better for those living there. He married the daughter of a lord. They're happy. Those two are the youngest of five. You do also have a daughter. It seems Marian was pregnant when you...rescued her. Now you've beed shown they're alive and well." Regina disappeared the mirror and summoned a silver hand mirror to Robin's hand. "The mirror will lead you to a cave in the White Kingdom. When you get there it will contact me. Get there a live, thief. No stalling." The chains holding his arms disappeared. Then a puff of purple smoke surrounded him. When it cleared it he was freshly shaved and dressed.

"Much better. Now go. My men will see you to the edge of my kingdom. Good luck." He was grabbed by the guards and taken from the room. Regina then turned to Emma. The blonde smiled. Regina smiled back at her before turning to William.

"I don't want our 'friends' in the White Court to know about any of this." He nodded. He left the couple alone. Regina turned back to Emma. Emma walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed her wife hungrily as her reached around and gripped her ass. Regina hummed. They were both breathless when they parted. Regina smiled. "What was that for?" Emma grinned.

"You're so beautiful, but when you go all Evil Queen...hmmm," she replied. She kissed her again. "I can't wait to get you alone..." Regina hummed happily.

"Soon my love. We have a strategy to plan. But maybe one day soon I'll tie you up and go all Evil Queen on your ass," she said. She gripped Emma's ass. They laughed. "Come on." They shared one finally kiss before parting and moving to leave the room.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma cried out as she came in her wife's mouth. Regina hummed happily, drawing out Emma's pleasure. The blonde shuttered as the last of her orgasm flowed through her. Her fingers twisted in Regina's hair to pull her up. They met in a deep kiss, both groaning as their bodies and lips molded together.

"Goddess, I love you," Emma said against Regina's mouth. She kissed from her lips, down her chin, down her neck, and to the hollow of her throat.

"And I you, my dear." She kissed Emma's forehead. She flipped onto her back, pulling Emma on top of her. Emma moaned. She kissed her way down to Regina's breast. She took a taunt nipple into her hot mouth. Regina moaned. "Such a talented mouth." She grunted as Emma bit down a bit harshly.

She moved to the other breast. Regina tangled her fingers in her hair. Emma moved lower using her mouth to tease and play her wife's body. When she finally slipped her fingers between her wife's thighs she's is beyond wet. Emma easily slips two fingers inside her, making her whimper and sigh. Then She starts to move her fingers before slipping in a third. Regina cries out. Emma thrust into her, using her thumb to tease her clit. Emma lifted herself up so she could see Regina's face.

"I'mm...not...gonna...goddess Emma!" The brunette arched into her wife's body. Emma sped up her thrust, hitting just the right spot to send Regina into an explosive orgasm. Her wetness flowed into Emma's hand and onto the bed as her body convulsed. Emma took almost equal pleasure at the look of bliss on her wife's face. When Regina finally collapsed into the bed a boneless mess Emma removed her hand and disappeared. She reappeared a moment later with a warm, wet, cloth. She gently cleaned between her wife's thighs. She smiled when Regina jerked a bit, still sensitive.

"Its alright my love," she said. She magically changed the bedding before laying down next to Regina. She tenderly drew back Regina's hair after the brunette turned on her side. She kissed her cheek. "Do you think you'll be able to leave the bed to get Etta so we can eat dinner," she asked with a smile. Regina grunted. Emma kissed her cheek again. "How about you take another bath and I'll go spend some time with Meghan." Emma rubbed her arm before getting out of bed. She redressed in pants and a loose shirt. She gave Regina one more long look before going to find her sister.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N Thank you for reading. :) I hope you will favorite, follow or review.


	19. Chapter 19

Faith of the Fallen

Chapter 18

A/N Hello again. This chapter will cover a lot. I hope you enjoy it. Once again I own nothing, I just play here. :)

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Olivia sat on a rock on the beach of her island. The full moon shone down on her from above. She smiled at the moon, basking in it's glow. Tonight was not a peaceful night. Tonight was the anniversary of the death of her love, her husband. She touched the pendent hanging from her necklace. It was a flower formed from a most precious metal and accented with the star like jewels of her ancestors. She'd given it to him on this very beach, severing herself from her people with the commitment.

Olivia was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of water being unsettled. She turned and saw a figure walking down the beach a few yards away. It was a woman. As she got closer Olivia recognized her. She was tall and slim, features similar to Olivia, with long golden hair. She walked up to Olivia as the she-elf stood up.

"Ceres," Olivia said softly, in disbelief. The woman smiled.

"Hello, sister," she replied.

"What are you...how are you...you should be in the Eternal Lands with father." Ceres looked down at the ground.

"I could not go with him. I could not face him. Not after what I did to you. I hid away, in the Forbidden Forest." Ceres met her sister's gaze. "I wanted to find a way...a way to gain your forgiveness. To change what I had done. To undo it...but I could not."

"Of course not. There is no power in any world that can bring back the dead. Because of you, he is dead." Tears were not in both their eyes.

"I know. I still had hope back then."  
"And now?" She held out her closed hand. Olivia held out her own under it and Ceres dropped a charm similar to Olivia's in her hand. "What does this mean," she asked.

"I had a vision. I saw the lost temple. I know where it is." Olivia gasped. "The witch will come for me soon and use me to find the temple. And she will find it Olivia. There is no changing that."

"Then all is lost," she said quietly.

"No, it's not." Olivia looked at her confused. "In my vision they came and they stopped her but they'll need my help. That's why I'm here Olivia. I'm going to die helping them. My life will be taken so they may keep their lives. I came because I need to know...will it be enough? Will this act gain your forgiveness?" Olivia reached up, cupping her cheek. Tears now freely fell from their eyes.

"Yes." She pulled Ceres into a hug. Ceres hugged her back.

"I will always regret what happened, Olivia. Mord tricked me. He made me think he loved me so I would do one small thing for him and it got your husband killed."

"I know. And Mord payed for his crimes. I took his head myself." Ceres nodded. They parted.

"Keep my pendent. Let it be a sign of hope." Olivia nodded.

"Can you stay...for a while? Just sit with me?" Ceres nodded. They sat down on the large stone Olivia had occupied before, enjoying the peace.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Robin was shaking when he entered the cave. It was a cold, dark place. There was nothing good here. The magic mirror bound to his hand began to glow.

"Glad to see you arrived unharmed," Regina's voice came from the mirror.

"So I have. What am I looking for?"

"Nothing. I am. Now hold the mirror in front of you so I can see." The mirror also served as a magical torch, lighting even the darkest corner as he made his way through the cave. Eventually he mad his way to what appeared to be the remnants of a jail cell. "Are you there Imp," Regina demanded loudly. There was no reply. "Go into the cell," she ordered. Robin obeyed, stepping through the broken bars. He panned the mirror from his left to his right. Halfway around the cell Regina demanded he stop. He stepped forward and the light revealed a figure under a lace shroud. "Remove it," Regina demanded.

"I'm not desecrating a grave for you," he hissed.

"It's not a grave you idiot. They still draw breath but very slowly. Now pull back the shroud. I need to know who this is." Robin sighed but did as she asked. He jumped up when he saw the face of the person. "This isn't possible," he said.

"And yet here she is. It seems all is not as it appears to be." Robin turned the mirror to look at Regina.

"But if that's Snow White then who is sitting on her throne," he asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Tell me thief...how do you feel about saving her?"

"What?"

"I want you to take her to my men at the border where they left you."

"That isn't saving her. You'll kill her."

"No. I won't. She is the mother of my wife, my Queen. If she is not on her throne then an imposter is and I want to know why. I can bring her from her sleep but I need her here. Will you do it or not?" Robin looked down at the sleeping queen. She was obviously under some kind of spell.

"Very well. Giving her to you must be better than this." He lifted her into his arms and headed for the exit. "I can't carry her all the way to the border. Thats over two days." Regina sighed.

"Fine. Carry her to the nest town. Put the mirror in her hand." Suddenly the mirror was loose. He carefully put the mirror in her limp hand. He gasped with shock as she changed before him into someone he did not recognize. "If anyone ask she is your cousin and she is ill. I will send someone for you. They should be there in a day. Be careful. Not doubt the imposter has spies everywhere."

"Yes. I will be." He left the cave and came to his horse. He carefully placed Snow on the horse before getting on himself.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina entered her office to find Emma waiting. Regina crossed over to her grand desk, where Emma was standing. She hugged her wife.

"What happened with Robin," she asked after they parted.

"Nothing good. The Imp was not in the cave but...your mother was," she answered. Emma tensed.

"What happened to him?"

"He's fine. The woman we've thought was your mother is an imposter."

"Do you believe the imposter could be...Cora," Emma asked.

"Gods...that is so wrong...but it makes sense. She is powerful enough to put the binding spell on Helena's heart and with proper preparation she could hold a glamour for an extended period of time."

"But why? Why pretend to be Snow White? How long has she been doing it?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry darling." Emma shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm just surprised." She leaned forward and kissed her. "This changes things." Regina nodded.

"Yes, it does. But if we can prove who she really is that will at least prevent a full out war."

"What about my father," Emma asked. She suddenly gulped. "And...my brothers or possibly...our brothers." Regina shivered at the thought.

"I'm thinking that she took Charming's heart shortly after taking Snow's place. He would never betray his wife and I have no doubt that he would have detected an imposter. Your parent's are famous for 'finding each other'." Regina rolled her eyes. "I have the thief bringing back Snow. I have a few people I still trust in that kingdom that will collect her. Hopefully she will be here in a few days."

"And hopefully we can wake her." Emma said.

"Waking her could alert Cora. I'm betting that it will if removing her didn't already."

"We need to prepare for an attack," Emma said. "Etta..." Regina pulled her close.

"Will be safe. I know several magical wards that will keep her safe. I also plan to summon Maleficent and Lili. Perhaps even their council of redeemed villains." They sat down on a small couch against the office wall.

"What about me? I'm not sure I'm ready...magically speaking." Regina kissed her hand.

"You are. You're very strong Emma. Just don't let her near your chest. She has a pension for ripping hearts out."

"I remember. Such a horrible thing to do. Such a horrible person." Regina laughed.

"Yes. I wasn't much better to long ago." Emma leaned forward and kissed her, holding them close for a long moment before releasing. Regina smiled warmly at her.

"You aren't that person anymore, Regina. She is. She is a monster and she will take everything." Regina nodded.

"Thank you my love." they shared a loving kiss before Emma got up to leave Regina to her day.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Snow arrived three days later, safe and sound. Regina had her taken to a warded room near the dungeons. The room was clean but sparse with only a small bed in which Snow was placed. Emma and Maleficent watched as Regina used her magic to investigate the spell Snow was under.

"It's not my sleeping curse, I can sense that from here," Maleficent said.

"I know. She's under some kind of preservation spell that is keeping her asleep."

"From the look of her Cora replaced her not long after Emma was born. She doesn't look much older than you," she said. Regina nodded.

"Can you free her," Emma asked. Maleficent gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Have no fear, Emma. We'll find a way."

"I just hope it's not true love's kiss. I don't think it will be possible to get to Charming." Maleficent laughed.

"20 years ago I would have throne whoever told me we'd be working together to save the Charmings into the dungeons for the mere thought." Regina laughed.

"Or that I would fall in love with their daughter." She winked at Emma.

They spent the entire day examining Snow, trying to find a way to break her curse. In the end they decided to take a break. Emma had just returned from getting Etta and feeding her when they were finishing up. Emma sighed, bouncing Etta slightly. The little one suddenly surged forward. Emma was barely able to catch her.

"Etta, no," she said. She tightened her arms around her daughter. She looked at Regina as she walked over.

"What is it, baby girl," she asked her. Etta reached out toward Snow. Emma looked confused. "I think she knows who she is," Regina said softly. She took Etta from Emma and sat down in a chair next to Snow's sleeping form. Etta reached out and Regina leaned so her little hand touched Snow's cheek. She gasped when Etta's hand began to glow a light purple. The glow seemed to seep into Snow's pale skin before permeating her body. Regina stood up, getting Etta away from her. Snow's body glowed for a long moment before fading. Regina and Emma shared a confused but concerned look. All three women jumped when Snow suddenly sat up, gasping for air. She looked around confused as she tried to breath properly. She backed herself into the corner of the bed, fear evident in her features. Regina passed Etta to Emma before stepping closer.

"Snow...calm down..."

"Re..gina...sta...ay away..." Regina held up her hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Snow. I swear...I swear on Daniel's grave, I am not going to hurt you. Do you remember what happened to you?" Snow shook her head. She shook as if she was freezing.

"Where..."

"My home." Snow looked around.

"You abducted me..." Regina sighed.

"Well yes but I also saved you. My mother...she had you locked up."

"Cora...I remember...she came in the night...it hurt...she hurt me..." Snow began to cry. "She took David's heart...she said she would kill him if I didn't drink a potion. Regina...what's going on..." Regina held out her hand. Snow hesitated before taking the offered hand. Regina helped her to her feet, catching her when her legs were unsteady.

"You've been asleep for a very long time, Snow. Cora has been impersonating you. I think she kept you alive in order to maintain the glamour." Snow didn't understand but nodded. She looked to Emma. Regina meet her wife's eyes.

"I know you..." she said. Regina took a deep breath.

"Snow, this is my wife and daughter." Snow looked at her confused then back at Emma.

"My name is Emma." Snow's eyes went wide before Regina had to catch her. Regina sighed. Maleficent laughed.

"I'm so happy I was here to see that," she said happily. Both her friends glared at her but she just kept laughing.

Snow was taken to guest chambers near Emma and Regina's chambers. Emma was sitting with her when she came too the next morning. Snow looked around, frightened. Emma touched her hand.

"You're safe, Queen Snow," Emma said. She squeezed her hand.

"Emma...are you really...are you my daughter?" Tears filled her eyes. Emma noticed that they had the same eyes. She nodded. "I thought I'd lost you. How are you here? Did Regina somehow bring you back from that other world?" Emma shook her head.

"No. I don't know why but I ended up in Galstan in the far north of the Enchanted Forest. I was raised there until me and my sister were hired as Regina's personal servants." Emma laughed at her expression. "It's a very long story."

"But you weren't alone? You were happy?" Emma smiled.

"Yes. I had a mother who loved me and a sister whom I adore. You'll get to meet her soon. She's sitting with Etta right now."

"Who's Etta?" Emma's smile faltered.

"Henrietta. She's...mine and Regina's daughter."

"Regina called you her wife," Snow said. Emma nodded.

"Yes. We've been married for several months."

"But you were her servant?"

"Neither of us knew who I really was until after we'd conceived Etta. We just fell in love."

"But she's so much older than you." Emma laughed again.

"Could have fooled me." She sobered a bit. "I hope you can except us. After finding out that it was Cora that tried to hurt us and not you...she tried to kill Regina. She cursed the heart of Red and Graham's daughter so she'd do anything she ask. We thought it was you. That you were evil." Tears were in Emma's eyes. "When I was little, even though I was happy, I wondered what it would be like to find my birth parents. Cora had crushed all that. I almost killed her..." Emma shook her head.

"I understand. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Emma. But I'm here now. The real me. It will take time but I can already see a difference in Regina. That light I saw in her eyes when I was a girl is there again. And I have a granddaughter. She's beautiful, Emma."

"She has Regina's eyes. She's napping now but if you feel up to dinner we can dine together. Regina and I have so much to tell you." Emma looked at her. "Can I...can I hug you..." Snow gave her a watery smile.

"Of course you can." They embraced, both crying and sobbing. "I never thought I get to hold you in my arms again," Snow whispered.

"I never thought I'd get to feel you hold me." They held each other for sometime, talking softly. They both felt like a part of them had fallen back into place.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N Thank you for reading. I know some people may not like that I didn't turn Snow into a bad guy but instead a victim. I want Emma to know her parents as not being assholes. So I hope you'll keep reading. Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow. Thanks. Also I posted this right before work so I may have missed some mistakes. Sorry if I did.


	20. Chapter 20

Faith of the Fallen

Chapter 19

A/N Here's the nest installment. We're getting closer to the final show down. Yay! Once more I own nothing, I just play here. I hope you enjoy. :)

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Snow was doing well. She had taken to Etta quickly. Her and Meghan also got along. Snow had been taken back when she had learned about Emma's adoptive family and their occupation but she hadn't judged. She was just happy Emma was taken care of when she couldn't. Snow and Regina were still a little tense around each other but Etta was helping them. The child had become a bit of a buffer as they all wanted to keep her happy and loved her.

"She also favors my mother a bit," Snow said. She ran her finger over her nose. She turned to Regina who was sitting at the head of the table where they were enjoying breakfast. "I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man." Regina nodded, unable to speak.

"He was very kind to me. He was the first person I ever told about me being different," Emma explained. "I wanted to name Etta after him because he meant so much to both of us." Emma rubbed Etta's back.

"Its a good name."

"Her middle name is Swan in honor of my moth...adopted mother." Snow smiled.

"It's alright Emma. She was your mother. And I couldn't be more grateful. I'm sorry you lost her so young though." Emma nodded.

"She was a great mother." They continued with breakfast. A short time later they were interrupted when a guard came in to announce the arrival of Lady Red.

"I sent word to her the day you were brought here. Her pack has been settling the forest in the north of my kingdom," Regina explained to Snow. "Bring her to us," she told the guard. Snow passed Etta to Emma and stood. She nervously brushed wrinkles in her dress, A few minutes later the doors opened and Red entered the room. She and Snow both slowly approached the other, staring at each other. Tears came to their eyes. Snow crossed the remaining distance to launch herself into her best friend's open arms. After a moment she stepped back and reached up to trace the scar on Ruby's face with the tips of her fingers.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember," she said softly. Red hugged her close again. Both women were crying.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're you and not that horrible person I've had to deal with for the last several years." Snow laughed lightly as she stepped back, taking her hands.

"I'm so sorry for what she put you through. Emma and Regina told me about your daughter." Red shook her head.

"No. It's not your fault. That monster..." Red took a deep breath. "We'll stop her."

"And we'll save your daughter." Snow guided her to the chair next to her seat. She took Etta from Emma. "She found me, Red. She and my beautiful granddaughter." Red nodded.

"They're both amazing." She rubbed Etta's back, glancing at Emma.

"Now we just need to get my husband back."

"What about...the boys," Emma said. She looked to Regina. Regina took her hand.

"We'll deal with them my dear. I hope mother has spared them from all this and they are innocent of any crimes...there is no telling what she could have done to them." Emma nodded.

"If they are David's sons they are family and we'll protect them," Snow told her with a soft smile. "Gods that is so weird and uncomfortable. She has used my husband for the better part of 20 years..." She shook her head. "Mothered children with him..."

"We'll get him back, Snow," Red said. "We'll get you your life back. I promise." She squeezed Snow's hand.

"So what is the plan," Snow asked, looking at Regina.

"We need more information. Maleficent and Lili will be here later today to give me whatever information they have been able to find. I am however worried about something else." Snow looked at her confused.

"What?" Regina squeezed Emma's hand a bit harder.

"Where you were being kept...that was where you were holding Rumple. He wasn't there. If he wasn't there then I can only think of two possibilities." She paused, taking a deep breath. "She let him go...or she killed him. If she killed him..."

"Then she's the new Dark One and the more powerful than anyone," Snow said quietly.

Breakfast was quiet after Regina's revelation. Emma left Etta with Snow and Red so she could join Regina in council. She was wearing her normal light armor. She took her place at Regina's right at the table as they looked over maps of the White Kingdom. Regina was working out a way to find and contain all the shapeshifters Red said were under Cora's control. They didn't need them popping up and slaughtering soldiers when they started to mobilize.

Maleficent and Lili arrived a few hours later with news and a guest. Cora was indeed the new Dark One. This information came from the witch Regina had met that night when Maleficent's little group was revealed to her. She was the tall, skinny one with green skin and red hair. She stayed close to Lili as they walked with Regina to the council room.

"And how did you come across this information," Regina asked the Green witch, who she had been told was named Zelena. She looked to Lili. Lili nodded.

"I have been keeping a secret," Zelena said. "Cora is also my mother. She abandoned me when I was a baby...before you were born." Regina stared at her, releasing a clipped chuckle. She looked to Maleficent.

"It's true, old friend. She is your half-sister. She is also another apprentice of Rumple." Regina looked at Zelena surprised.

"He and Cora made a deal that led to her marrying your father. That deal stated that she would give him her first born. A deal she made knowing you would not be that child. When I found out who I really was I...tried to kill you. He intercepted me and took me as his pupil. I was...insanely jealous of you. You had everything. Or so I thought. I was raised by a poor family. A mother who loved me and a father who saw me and my magic as evil. When I saw your life...it looked so much better. I wanted to take it from you."

"Why didn't you?'

"Rumple decide that you were the best candidate to cast his curse because I had developed feelings for him. I couldn't cast the curse if I loved him. He magically bound me so I could not harm you. I went into the wilds of my land to lick my wounds. There I met a group of witches. They showed me a better way and helped me...work through my issues. A few years after the cast wasn't cursed I heard of Maleficent's search for those that would stand against the Devouring. I had learned much about you, including your friendship with her. I told her most of my story except our connection."

"If you are helping then why would Cora tell you she was the Dark One," Emma asked.

"She didn't. I saw it. The Wizard of Oz has many tools to do his trickery. The same magical device that showed me you and our history also showed me what happen to our mother. She killed the Dark One in his cage because she could. After that she captured and impersonated Snow White."

"Why didn't you tell us," Regina demanded. Zelena looked at her.

"I was still deciding if I wanted to help you. Still deciding..."

"If Cora could ever love you," Emma said. Zelena looked at her then down at the floor before nodding. "She can't. Regina believes some time before she was born Cora removed her heart...for her to love anyone she needs a heart." Zelena nodded again.

"I discovered much the same when I got ahold of that bastard pirate. Once I tortured him for a day or two he revealed that you had sent him to take her heart but her heart wasn't in her chest. She'd hidden it away." She looked at Regina. "He's dead now. I know you don't have much reason to trust me. I can only tell you that I want to help stop Cora. Her desire for power will lead her to unleashing this Devouring."

"Assuming she can find it," Regina said. "The legend says the elves mad it lost. There are no elves left in the enchanted forest...except Olivia." Regina turned to Maleficent.

"She contacted me a few days ago. Her sister, Ceres, has returned to our land. She had a vision of the lost temple and that Cora would find her. Olivia has not been able to find her again." Regina shook her head and began to pace.

"If she finds that temple what chance to we have of defeating her? She's to powerful." Emma walked over to her wife and took her hands in her own.

"We can do it together and with the help of our friends and allies. Everything has a weakness, my love. We just have to find her's." Regina nodded. She looked to Maleficent.

"Summon the others. We must prepare for war." Maleficent nodded. She disappeared in a flash. Lili moved to Zelena's side. "Lili will you show Zelena to guest chambers?" The brunette nodded. She took Zelena's hand and led her from the room. Regina moved to her chair and slumped into it. Emma knelt beside her.

"My love," she said softly.

"Etta cannot stay here. We need to take her somewhere that my mother cannot find. She must be kept safe, Emma." Emma nodded. Regina cupped her cheek in one hand. "I love you, so much Emma. Both of you." Emma kissed the palm of her hand.

"And we love you, Regina. Where will you send her?" Regina pulled back her hand.

"I want to send both of you to the Isles of Zim. It is a place guarded by ancient magic even the Dark One could not over come." Emma stood up.

"No. I will not abandon you, Regina."

"Then who will care for Etta, hm? Would you abandon her as your mother abandoned you?"

"We would not send her alone, Regina. We could send Lili or Meghan or Snow. They would care for her. We both trust them to protect her."

"So you would ask Lili to abandon her mother or Meghan and Snow to abandon you?" Regina stood now as well. "They love you no less than I, my darling."

"Yes but Meghan and Snow cannot fight with us. They have no magic." Regina chuckled.

"You've never seen what your mother can do with a bow." She moved to a small table to pour herself a drink.

"A bow will be of little use in a fight with a witch. I was planning on asking Meghan to take her family back to Galstan anyway. I have been worried about them." Regina turned back to Emma. She put down her drink to pull her into her embrace. "There is no easy way to send our daughter away or anyone else we love but as long as I know Etta is safe I can go into battle ready to die." Regina held her tighter.

"I don't want you to die. Or anyone else. I'm tired of death Emma. If we go after my mother I will destroy her if it is the last thing I do." Emma pulled back to look into her watery eyes before kissing her. They kissed passionately for several long moments. Unfortunately their respite was not to last. A guard rushed in, breathless. Regina recognized him as one of those posted to watch Helena.

"My queen...for...give me...Helena...she is...she wishes to speak with you...says she has a message from her Queen."

"You are forgiven Joshua. I will go see the prisoner. You take a moment to catch your breath and return to your post." He nodded, sitting in a chair. Regina took Emma's hand and they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. They reappeared just outside the area where Helena was being held in her enchanted cage. When they entered they both paused. The girl's face was distorted into a strange grin. Her glowed a soft red.

"Hello my darling." Helena spoke but it was not her voice. It was Cora.

"Mother," Regina said breathlessly.

"Yes. I know you took Snow dear, but I forgive you. I have found what I was looking for. You wouldn't believe how beautiful it is, Regina. My darling daughter. Soon I will have this power and none will be able to stand against me."

"Mother...what have you done?" The teenage body laughed.

"I have found the Devouring."

"Mother...have you gone mad? The Devouring will destroy everything. There will be nothing left."

"Foolish girl. Those are just stories to scare away those to weak to take the power. I am the Dark One. I can control the Devouring." Regina shook her head. "I'm almost there, Regina. Come. Join me. Take your place by my side. I'll even let you keep your pet and welcome my grand-daughter with open arms."

"No," Regina said. "I will stop you mother. I will find you and I will stop you." Helena let our a hiss.

"You're so much like your father. So weak. So willing to sacrifice for 'love'. Pitiful," she barked. Emma stepped forward.

"You're the one who should be pitted," she said. "You're all alone. All you have is your power and that hole in your chest."

"The little whore speaks."

"I am a Queen," Emma shot back. "I am Regina's wife. We will stop you Cora. And the last thing you will see before you die is the true power of our love. So get ready bitch." Emma took a deep breath and lunged forward. Her hand buried in Helena's chest. She pulled out her heart. "This ends." She squeezed the heart until the golden band around it shattered. Helena screamed before passing out. Emma was breathing heavily as she looked at the now normal heart in her hand. Regina stepped up beside her.

"Emma...how..." Emma looked at her.

"I'm not sure. I just knew that I could. The bond is made through pain and suffering. She takes love and twist it into hate and anger. I just used my magic to undo that. Could it have something to do with me being a child to true love?" Regina shrugged. She was dumbfounded. She gently took the heart form Emma and returned it to it's unconscious owner's chest.

"Not that I don't trust you dear, but I think we'll keep her lock up in here for a bit longer." Emma nodded, understanding Regina's reluctance. "But if you did succeed in freeing her from Cora's hold..." Emma smiled.

"How do you think she took it?" Regina chuckled.

"She'll think twice now. Which makes her more dangerous. We have to come up with a plan of attack and quickly. We'll begin when Maleficent gets back. For now I think I could use a nap." Emma rubbed her back.

"Go ahead. I'll go speak with Red about Helena. She'll want to see her." Regina nodded. They both disappeared in their own shades of smoke.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma returned to their chambers with Etta in her arms. The baby girl was getting so big, now at

seven months old. She was started to try to talk now and it was a toss up when putting her down. She as crawling and getting into everything. Emma smiled at her. She feed her before putting her down in her crib in her room. She then made her way to their bed where Regina was sleeping. She stripped off her cloths not bothering to put on anything else. Regina was dressed in a sleeveless shift. The side of her breast could just be seen through the arm hole. Emma climbed into bed behind her as she was facing the window. She pressed close, running her hand down Regina's arms, over her hands, and finally over her thigh. Regina had such beautiful skin, so soft. The brunette shifted backwards into Emma.

Emma smiled. She lowered her lips to press them to her wife's shoulder. Then over to her neck and up to her cheek. Her hand wasn't idol. She was caressing her thigh, tracing random patterns. She could feel the goosebumps forming under her fingers. Regina let out a soft moan. Emma knew she was close to waking. She'd been asleep for awhile. Emma brought her hand higher, bringing the shift with it as she went. She watched herself reveal her love's naked sex. She tried not to moan but it still escaped. She left her hand on Regina's lower belly, just softly caressing. She turned to look at Regina's face. Regina was looking at her with a sleepy but totally sexy smile. She leaned forward, kissing Emma.

"I do like it when you wake me up like that," she said horsely. Emma quivered at the thickness of her voice. She kissed her again. As they kissed Regina rolled onto her back. Emma slipped her hand lower. Regina parted her thighs. She gasped when those talented fingers dipped into her wetness. She moaned into Emma's mouth as she began to touch her. Emma's fingers dipped into her opening to gather her wetness before traveling up to circle her clit. Regina's hips bucked forward. They both knew it wouldn't take long before she came. They kissed hungrily as Emma worked her higher and her with her fingers, parting only to gasp for breath before meeting once more.

"I love you," Emma whispered as she thrust her fingers into her wife. Regina arched into her.

"I love you too. Please, Emma. I'm so...oh goddess..." Emma curled her fingers each time she withdrew before thrusting forward. Regina was moving to meet her thrust in a quick rhythm.

"Thats it my love...let go for me...cum for me..." She kissed Regina once more. A few more thrust and Regina was gripping her arm as she tensed. Emma swallowed her cries in a deep kiss. "I love how you feel when you come around my fingers..." She waited until Regina had relaxed to gently withdraw her now soaked fingers. Regina watched with hungry eyes as Emma took her fingers into her mouth. She hummed happily at having Regina's taste on her tongue. She then looked at Regina and smiled. She leaned forward to kiss her, slipping her tongue past her lips. Regina moaned at tasting herself on that tongue.

Suddenly Emma found herself on her back with Regina on top of her. They continued to kiss for several minutes before Regina pulled herself up. She sat up to remove her shift so that they were flesh to flesh. She looked at Emma. Emma looked back at her.

"What..." she asked.

"I want to use...a spell..."

"Okay," Emma said. "What kind of spell?"

"It will give me a penis but not one that could get you pregnant. It that okay?" Emma smiled.

"Oh course it is. I love it when my Queen takes me." Regina smiled at her. They kissed. Regina took the moment to cast her spell. Emma felt the appendage form between them. When they parted Regina sat up. Emma looked down at their new friend. She smiled, remembering how Regina had made her feel that first night. She looked up at Regina, her eyes bright. She took the member in her hand, stroking it like she did that night. Regina gasped, her hips moving forward to meet her.

"Gods, it feels better than I remember," Regina said breathlessly. Emma got up on her knees.

"There is something I've always wanted to try." She bent down. Regina was about to ask what she meant but was interrupted when Emma's mouth covered the tip of her penis.

"Oh...fuck...Emma..." She tried not to thrust, worried she'd hurt Emma. "She shook with her restraint. "That feels so good, darling...I think I could cum just with your mouth on me." Emma hummed causing even more intense pleasure from the vibration. "Emma...stop..." Emma parted her lips, licking the head before rising up to sit back on her knees once more. She licked her lips.

"Did I hurt you?" Regina shook her head.

"The spell doesn't last long and I want to cum inside you." Emma grinned at her. She kissed her, quick and sweet.

"Then maybe we can try something else." She turned until she was on her hands and knees. She lifted her ass up. Regina looked down and saw her lover's puffy, wet sex. She licked her own lips. She reached forward, rubbing her. Emma moaned. "Please Regina...fuck me. I want you so bad, my love." Regina lifted up so her hard penis was resting against Emma's ass cheeks. Regina took a cheek with each hand, rubbing. She moved them apart. Emma gasped as cool air touched her puckered hole.

"Mm..maybe later," Regina said with a wicked smile. She took her member in her dominate hand and guided it between Emma's thighs. She thrust a few times, pressing her sex against Emma's, getting it wet from her juices. Emma thrust back against her.

"Please..." She pulled back to realign and thrust forward. Emma groaned long and loud as she filled her from behind.

"Gods...Emma...you're so tight darling. So wet." She took hold of Emma's hips, pulling her to meet each thrust. Emma was only making grunts and moans as she thrust into her. "Touch yourself my love," Regina ordered. Emma used her right hand to slip between her own thighs to find her clit. She rubbed in time with Regina's thrust.

"Are you close," she managed.

"Yes...I'm about to cum...I'm going to cum inside you my love, so deep." Emma whimpered as she sped up her fingers. Regina could feel her fluttering around her. She thrust harder, panting as she felt a tightening in her abdomen. Just when she thought she couldn't hold back any longer Emma came. She let herself go in that instant. All she knew was bright light and undefinable pleasure as she emptied herself inside Emma. Emma was moving back against her lost in her own climax. They collapsed in a heap on the bed. When they came back to themselves the penis was gone but they were feeling very good. Regina pulled Emma to her before magicking a blanket to cover them. They would take this moment because they both knew that it would be the last for a while.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N So a few people were asking for more G!P Regina so I thought now would be a good time. :) Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow. This story is at 94 reviews so maybe we can hit 100 soon. ;) Have a good day.


	21. Chapter 21

Faith of the Fallen

Chapter 20

A/N I own nothing. I just play here.

The plan was ready and so were they all they needed was one more thing. The location of the temple. Olivia arrived just after sunset. Regina had asked her to come. She was the only elf they knew. Olivia knew what they wanted and feared she couldn't give it to them.

"Is there a way to...help you have a vision...like your sister?" Olivia sighed.

"She gained her ability of sight from our father. I did not inherit it." Regina sighed.

"What about Delphine," Cruella asked. "She was able to see this coming."

"She's tried," Maleficent replied. "Something keeps her from being able to see it. Some force protects it."

"Most likely a safe guard left by my ancestors. I don't know why Ceres was able to break through to see the temple." She rested her head in her hands. "I'm sorry," she said. Regina rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't your fault. This wouldn't even be an issue if that damned pirate had done his job. My mother would be dead."

"Perhaps there is another way." They looked to a new comer. Regina gasped when she realized who she was.

"Ursula," she whispered. This was not the sea witch who stood with the group. This was the actual goddess of old, gold skin and all. She walked over to Olivia.

"I have been around since your kind ruled this land. I know a few of your ways. I remember a way to connect the minds of those bound by blood. Would you allow this?" Olivia looked at her in shock.

"I remember this magic as well but never learned to do it. How..."

"I once befriended a young she-elf. She called herself the Gray Lady. We learned much from each other." Olivia stood.

"You knew my grandmother?" Ursula nodded. "You were the one that taught her the spells of the sea and weather." Again the goddess nodded. "I would be honored to except your help." Ursula smiled at her. She then looked to Regina.

"You have changed," she said.

"I like to think so," Regina replied. Ursula laughed.

"I always knew you had a resilient heart. Much stronger than your mother."

"I hope your right because as soon as we find that temple we will meet her in battle."

"And it will be a glorious battle, I'm sure. Your mother has begun to call in her forces. Now. Let me tell you what I will need for the spell so we can begin."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma hadn't joined the others. She was sitting with Etta and Snow in Etta's room. Snow was rocking Etta while singing softly to her. The baby had long since fallen asleep. Emma found her voice soothing.

"My mother used to sing that same song to Meg and me," Emma said with a smile. Snow smiled back.

"I wish I could have been there for you, Emma. I can never forgive myself for letting you go. I had no idea where you would be sent or how long it would be before you found us. I put the hopes of the entire Enchanted Forest on the shoulders of a new born. I feel horrible for what your father and I did." Emma shook her head.

"What's done is done and I honestly wouldn't change anything. If you hadn't sent me away I would have never known Alba or Meghan. I would have never come to serve Regina and eventually fall in love with her. I would have never had Etta. So there is no need for forgiveness. Just acceptance." Snow nodded, tears in her eyes. She got up to place Etta in her cradle. "Regina wants me to leave with Etta," Emma said after she set back down. Snow looked at her with compassion.

"I would have gone with you if I could have."

"But I can't abandon Regina in this. I need to stay with her. I know its selfish but...I want to send Lili with her to a place Regina says she'll be safe. I know Lili will protect her. She will raise Etta into a wonderful young woman if..." Emma wiped away her tears. "She won't be alone if we both fall in battle. I have faith that we won't but...if we do...she'll be safe and loved. Just like I was." Emma began to cry, trying to hid her face in her arm. Snow moved to sit beside her, pulling her into her arms.

"You must do what your heart tells you, Emma. I believe Etta would understand." Snow felt tears fall down her own cheeks. She was afraid. She'd just found Emma. Now she could loose her.

"I love you, momma," Emma whispered. "I want you to know that." Snow kissed her head.

"I have always loved you, Emma. I always will." They held each other for a long while.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina and Emma had debated what to do with Etta that evening. But in the end Regina could not force Emma to leave. Just like Emma could not have done the same to her. She also believed that Emma would be key to defeating her mother. In the end they agreed Lili was the best candidate to take Etta into hiding. They would be performing the spell on Olivia tomorrow. If it was successful they would be heading out with their alliance and their army. Emma was to lead the army with William by her side. Tonight they would try to rest.

Dawn found them both in a restless sleep. They awoke to the sounds of their daughter crying. Emma got up to retrieve her from her cradle. She brought her back into their chambers. She began to cry again as she held Etta close to her chest. Regina returned from the bath chamber to find her wife crying. Etta was in her arms recovering from her own crying. Her little hand was tangled in Emma's golden locks. Regina joined her on the couch, pulling them both into her arms.

"Shh, my love. We'll get through this. With any luck we'll see her again in a few short days." Regina kissed them both on the head. She was trying to fight her own tears.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

It was after lunch when Ursula and Olivia completed the potion for the spell. Olivia laid on a small bed. Regina, Emma, Maleficent, and Ursula stood around her. Ursula handed her the cup containing the potion. She drunk it all, trying not to gag on the terrible taste. She laid back down. Time seemed to crawl as she waited for it to take effect. She was just about to question if it was going to work with a wave of nausea over came her. Then her vision began to fade until she saw only darkness. She felt like someone was there with her.

"Hello," she said. Her voice echoed as if she was in some great cavern.

"Olivia," someone whispered. She spun around to see a beam of light hitting a black floor. In the light sat her sister.

"Ceres!" She rushed over to her sister. She fell to her knees before her.

"No. No. You can't be here. She'll kill you...she's almost broken through the barriers. She found the boy's grave. She took his bones and found a way to use them. It takes time but it will work." Ceres was frantic.

"I'm not with you...physically. I used the Blood Ties Spell. I'm in your mind. I need you to tell me where you are. Where is the temple? We're coming we just need to know where." Ceres seemed to be loosing consciousness. "Ceres! Come on little sister. Do it for me. Do it for Aaron." Ceres opened her eyes, focusing on Olivia.

"The temple was hidden beneath the waters of Lake Nostos. The Lady of the Lake was suppose to protect the sacred waters but she was slain. The entrance is no longer hidden, but hurry Olivia. She will reach the inner temple soon." Olivia pulled her sister close.

"I take it back," she said softly. "I won't forgive you if you die." Ceres sobbed. "I'll only forgive you if you survive this. You're my sister. You will live through this. We'll see the rise of the Queen together." She kissed Ceres' cheeks. She could feel the spell fading, pulling her back to her own body. Ceres looked up into her eyes.

"I love you, Olivia." They were both sobbing as Olivia faded away.

Olivia set up, gasping for air as she sobbed. Regina and Maleficent wrapped their arms around her. She clung to them as she slowed her breathing. She looked up to Ursula.

"Lake Nostos," she said. "The temple was hidden beneath it but now that Cora has entered the entrance is open."

"Nostos is only a few hours ride from here. Shorter if we can transport the army by magic," Emma said.

"We must hurry," Olivia said. "Ceres said Cora is close to the inner temple and she has a way to break the blood lock." Regina and Maleficent helped her stand. "She has Ceres locked up somewhere dark."

"Does that mean you're coming with us," Maleficent asked with a smirk.

"Yes."

"Good. We'll leave in an hour," Regina said. She turned to Ursula. "Will you be joining us," she asked her. Ursula smiled.

"I've always wanted to see you fight, little queen." Regina smirked right back at her.

"And you shall. You'll see how I earned the title of the Evil Queen." Regina took Emma's hand and left the room. Maleficent followed them. She knew what was coming next.

They found Lili in the gardens, playing with Etta on a blanket. Zelena was with them. Regina had quickly discovered Lili and Zelena were a couple. She found it interesting that she and her sister both fell in love with women much younger than either of them. They sat down with them. Regina picked Etta holding her close to her chest.

"We'll leave whenever your ready," Lili said. She looked to Zelena. She squeezed Lili's shoulder.

"Will you be going with them," Emma asked. Zelena looked at Lili. They shared sad smiles.

"No. I must face Cora...for my own sake. And because I want to stand with Regina against her." Emma nodded.

"We're glad to have you." Zelena nodded in return. Emma turned back to Etta. Regina pulled her close so they could both embrace their daughter. Emma tried not to cry. "Your mommas loves you little one," she said softly. "Never forget that, no matter what. We love you." She kissed her head. Etta wiggled in their tight embrace. After a long moment Emma pulled away from Regina. Etta began to fuss a little. Regina smiled through her own tears.

"Shh. Shh, little one. You're going to be okay. Your aunt Lili is a very capable person. She'll keep you safe...until we come back for you...and if we don't...she'll raise you to be a better person than I was. You'll become a great queen and lead our land..." She kissed Etta's cheek. "We love you. Always." They sat there for a little while but time was not on their side. They rose and headed inside. Regina retrieved a large top hat.

"What is that," Emma asked.

"Its a Jumper's Hat. It will open a portal to a gateway. From there Lili will enter another world. A place where they will be safe from Cora and we can find them after this is all over." Emma nodded. She watched at Regina placed the hat on the floor before spinning it. She gasped when the hat turned into a vortex. "It's time," Regina told her. Emma nodded. She let Lili take Etta. Lili already carried two bags.

"I'll keep her safe," Lili promised. She kissed Emma's cheek.

"Go," Emma said. Lili held Etta close as she jumped into the vortex. Emma turned into Regina. Both women were crying as the vortex swallowed up their friend and their daughter. Zelena also had tears in her eyes as her lover disappeared. She left the couple alone in the room.

"We'll see her again, my love. One way or the other," Regina whispered. She allowed them a short time to gather themselves before joining the others. They had a battle to begin.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N Okay. Not many chapters left. Hope I'm still doing okay. Thanks for reading. Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.


	22. Chapter 22

Faith of the Fallen

Chapter 21

A/N I am so sorry I've taken so long to update. I've been working on christmas projects, I got a new job, and I'm trying to get another project started. Thank you if you're still reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

They were ready. The army was gathered. Emma and Olivia would use their magic to transport the army while the magic users would all transport themselves. Red, her pack, and a few other packs had left the week before to begin hunting down their children that Cora had taken control of so they could contain them until they could be set free. They would meet them at the lake as soon as they could. Regina had them appearing a few miles away in the hope they would not be detected by Cora's forces. Emma looked to her wife. She gave her a nod. Regina nodded back. Neither had been able to talk much since sending Lili and Etta away. But Regina needed to speak now.

"We're about to go into battle," she said. Her voice was magiced to be heard by all. "We will face a force perhaps greater than any other known. Cora is a smart and merciless enemy but we can defeat her. The army will hold back her military forces so that those of us with magic can get closer to deal with the more dangerous targets. I have led men into battle before but those times were for selfish reasons. Today I am leading you into battle to protect not only my family but all the families of the Enchanted Forest. If we fail then our land, our entire world will fall, and perhaps many more to a most unkind fate. Today you do not fight only for me and my kingdom. You fight for yourselves and your families. So stand strong and fight with everything you have in you because that is what it will take." The army and those of Maleficent's little alliance broke into applause for a long moment. "TO WAR!" Regina cried. She raised her hand, now holding a sword. She wore a heavy mail outfit befitting her. Emma wore her full armor which was still light but covered more than her the light armor she wore inside the castle. Her sword was strapped to her side and a cape was draped over her left arm.

Regina waved her hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Together Emma and Olivia waved their hands and the army disappeared. Maleficent and her alliance followed. They arrived in a wide open field. The lake was at most an hour away. Twilight was settling in the sky. Ursula appeared between Olivia and Regina.

"Cora's army of heartless dead has filled the dried lake," she said. "These warriors will not be slain by piercing their flesh. They must be completely render into pieces or they'll just get right back up and come back at you." Regina nodded. She turned to William.

"I'll inform the troops," he said.

"Once all have been informed begin the movements into the forest. Tell the scouts first and send them ahead."

"Yes, majesty." He started toward the troops. The army was 3,000 strong. Regina hoped it was enough. She turned to Maleficent.

"Send your scouts ahead as well. I want them with the guards. While the army deals with my mother's toys we'll make our way to the entrance." Maleficent nodded. She turned to Zelena.

"You, Cruella, Little Ursula, and Jafar head out with the scouts. Keep them safe, Greenie." Zelena rolled her eyes before puffing away. Regina smirked at her friend.

"How do you feel about one day calling my older sister your daughter-in-law," she asked. Maleficent glared at her.

"Old," she replied. "Now lets get this show on the road. We need to start enhancing the army's armor and weapons."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma had never been in a real battle before. She'd read about them, heard men speak of them, but she never could have conceived of this. She had never felt so tired or so...energized. She felt like the battle was in her veins. She struck down enemies with sword and magic. She and Regina advanced, back to back as the others moved ahead around them. The army of the dead just seemed to keep coming. Emma didn't even know how far they were from the entrance to the temple.

"Regina," she called. She wiped the blood and dirt from her face. Regina turned a dead warrior to dust with a ball of flame.

"I'm here. We're almost there, my love. Just keep moving." Emma nodded. She took a deep breath and moved to take down two approaching enemies. She could feel her magic draining, which she imagined was Cora's plan. If they all used up their energy fighting her army then they would be easy marks for what could lay beyond.

"Regina...if we keep going like this..."

"I know," she replied. Her face looked pensive. "I don't know what to do." Emma took her hand. They were both covered in dirt and blood. Suddenly a trumpet blared out from behind them. Everyone turned toward it. A bright light was shining. A bright blue light. "No..."

"What? Is it Cora?" Regina shook her head. She smiled.

"Its the gods damn fairies," she said. Blue and a fleet of her sisters were flying toward the battle field. Then Regina spotted movement from the trees. Red and her pack burst forth along with a small army of dwarfs. Regina laughed. She and Emma looked at each other with huge smiles. They didn't need to say anything. They released their hands and turned to fight their enemies with renewed vigor.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

It seemed to take forever but finally they reached the entrance to the temple. It led down into a dark tunnel. Blue, Red, and Graham had reached them as they arrived. Emma jumped up and hugged Red in her wolf form.

"Thank you," she said. She moved back and nodded to Graham and Blue. "Thank all of you."

"We fight for our world," Blue said. She looked to Regina. "Now what?" Regina picked up a discarded torch and relit it before turning toward the entrance.

"Now...we find Cora." She turned back to Blue. "I need you and your sisters to guard the entrance. Make sure nothing my mother summons gets past you." Blue nodded.

"We'll watch your back, Regina," she replied. She turned to Emma. She embraced her and kissed her cheek. "Go with all our hopes child." Emma nodded. Regina held out her hand and Emma took it. Together they entered the tunnel. Maleficent and the others filed in behind them.

"Do we know what we're walking into," Maleficent asked. Regina shook her head. "Great," she muttered.

"You're welcome to turn back old friend," Regina said quietly. Maleficent scoffed.

"Why? Its not like I have anything else to do." Emma smiled. After several yards they came to a giant iron door. It was covered in long lines of elvish. Those that could read it discovered it was a warning.

"Here rest Bastian. The father of our world. His blood guards us from the Devouring. Leave this temple. Forget this place. It is better to die than release that which lies within." Everyone turned to see Olivia walking up to them. She wore green and silver armor, her long hair pulled back, and two elfish blades in her hands. "He was from another world where we were but stories told to children. Our world was being destroyed and a magical book brought him to us just in time to save our world. He was our first true hero." She had made her way to the door as she spoke. She put her hand against the door. "I had forgotten...the story. All our people were made to forget when Bastian cast his spell. If none could remember then none could seek." She turned to Regina. "Your mother has broken his spell. Thats why I can remember." Regina nodded.

"How do we put it back," Emma asked.

"If we can undo Cora's enchantment in time then Bastian's spell will be reformed and should pull the Devouring back into its cage to be forgotten once more." Suddenly the doors began to open. They all backed up. The doors parted to reveal Cora. She was smiling. Her skin was glittery and pale.

"Hello, my darling girl." She said. "Come to congratulate mommy?"

"And why would I be doing that," Regina asked.

"Because...I have done it. I have gained the greatest power. Now no one will ever stand in our way, my sweet daughter." She walked over to Regina, cupping her cheeks. Her black eyes glittered in the touch light."We can have everything we've ever wanted." Regina took her hands from her face.

"I had everything I wanted, mother. My kingdom was safe, I was happy. I had my wife and my daughter. I needed nothing else." Cora looked at Emma.

"This...girl can't make you happy Regina. Love is weakness." Regina shook her head.

"No mother. Love is strength. The strength to fight you." Cora stepped back. Her smile faded.

"That wouldn't be wise, Regina. My spell is almost complete. I already have the power of the Dark One. I could kill you and all your little rebels right now." Regina smiled.

"Then why don't you," she asked. "I can since it mother. You shouldn't have touched me. I am your blood." Cora began to back up. "The spell to release the Devouring is taking all your magic."

"Perhaps but I have enough skill to deal with you and your little whore," Cora replied. Emma sent her magic into her sword, making it glow. Regina summoned a fire ball. All of those with them drew up their magic. Together they launched their attacks at Cora causing a great explosion of light. When it cleared Cora was still standing...and laughing. "Now. My turn." She launched her own magic at Regina. Regina drew up her hands to protect herself but suddenly Emma was in front of her. Emma's sword was absorbing Cora's magic. Cora used more magic but Emma didn't back down. Finally Cora stopped.

"You...will not...harm her..." Emma growled. Cora chuckled.

"You don't scare me little girl. You're barely more than a child. You are nothing." Emma gave her a dark smile.

"I am old enough. And I am not nothing. I have never been nothing. You are nothing, Cora. You're empty and cold. An old bitter woman who known only pain and suffering. You were never a mother to Regina. Just her jailer, her abuser."

"I love my daughter," Cora yelled.

"You just tried to kill her," Emma shot back. "You're about to release something that you can't control. Something that will swallow everything no matter it's power or it's worth, it will devour everything. Probably why it's called the Devouring."

"I am the Dark One. I am all powerful."

"No. You're not all powerful...just really powerful."

"Emma, stop," Regina said. "They're is no reasoning with her. She has no heart. She doesn't care." Cora glared at her daughter.

"I had hoped you'd be like me Regina. But you're just like Henry."

"No. I'm not. Because unlike him I am facing you. My father was a good man but he was to weak to fight you. I am not."

"How will you fight me Regina? I am the Dark One. I am immortal."

"Not if we have your dagger," Regina replied. Cora chuckled.

"Its not here, dear. And good luck finding it before this spell finishes. Surrender and I will spare you from the Devouring. When it has done it's work I will remake the world as I see fit. I will become a goddess."

"Of course that's your plan," Emma muttered.

"What do we do," Maleficent asked. "She's the Dark One. We can't kill her."

"Where is Ceres," Olivia asked. "She said she knew a way to stop her." She looked around franticly. Then she saw her, making her blood run cold. Cora was draining her blood to feed the spell. Rage filled her. She moved quickly toward Ceres. Cora had three of her heartless guarding her but she quickly dispatched them before cutting down her sister. Cora just laughed.

"It is to late she-elf. I've taken what I needed. She'll die soon." Olivia pulled Ceres into her lap as tears filled her eyes. Ceres's eyes fluttered open and she smiled slighty.

"I knew you'd come," she said.

"I'm here little one. Please don't go. Don't leave me here alone." Ceres's breathing was labored now.

"It will take all my strength to stop her, Olive." Olivia took her blade and cut her palm before placing it on the largest cut on her side.

"Then take some of mine," she said. Her magic flowed into her sister.

"What are you doing," Cora demanded. She moved to stop them but the others attacked her. Cora defended herself. While they fought Ceres and Olivia began to glow as their magic joined.

"NO," Cora cried. She lashed out her power knocking everyone but Emma, Regina, Maleficent, and Zelena back. Cora was getting weaker. They rushed her once more. Emma got closer. She moved to attack and Cora thrust out her hand. Emma froze as pain shot through her chest. She looked down to see Cora's hand buried in her chest. She heard Maleficent and Regina crying out her name.

"Mother NO," Regina shouted. Cora shook her head.

"I thought I taught you this lesson with that stable boy." She clicked her tongue. "Oh well." She grinned at Emma, who just glared at her. "Goodbye, princess," she said before pulling her hand. Emma grunted as she was pulled forward. Cora's grin faded to confusion. She pulled her hand, fingers wrapped around Emma's heart. "What magic is this," she demanded. Emma smiled a little. The pain was intense but she understood.

"That doesn't belong to you," she told her. "Love is not weakness. It's strength." Suddenly a blast of magic left Emma, sending Cora stumbling back onto her ass. She looked up at Emma, obviously stunned.

"But I'm the Dark One..." Emma shrugged before surging forward. She buried her sword in Cora's chest and into the ground beneath her.

"You may be the Dark One but I doubt you can remove that sword. It won't move unless I take it out." Cora was writhing in pain as she glared at Emma.

"Doesn't matter. The Devouring is almost free. Just a few more minutes." Emma turned to Regina who had come up beside her. They both turned to Olivia and her sister.

"Olivia...whatever you're gonna do...it has to be now..." Regina told her. A second later the temple was filled with a bright light.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Red walked up to Blue and Snow. The field was littered with bodies. They had defeated Cora's heartless army. Several people were walking about making sure the dead stayed that way. Snow gladly embraced her friend. Red hugged her back.

"Where are the others," Red asked once they parted. Blue nodded toward the tunnel entrance.

"We were just considering going down there to see if we could help. They've been gone a long while," Snow said.

"Theres nothing to consider," Red said. She shifted into her wolf form and headed for the tunnel. Snow and several others followed. They reached the open doors, but had to stop.

"What...is that," Grumpy asked. He tapped it with his knuckles. "Its some kind of stone."

"Its amber," Blue said. "Someone cast a containment spell to stop whatever was about to happen."

"But what about everyone inside," Snow asked, fearing the answer.

"They're alive but frozen," Blue answered.

"Grumpy, get the dwarves. We'll dig them out," Snow ordered. Grumpy started to move toward the surface.

"No," Blue said. "We risk breaking the spell. We need someone with magic to extract them." Snow gave her a pleading look. "I'm sorry but this is elfish magic, your majesty. Its beyond me and my sisters."

"Then who? All the magic users we know are in there," Snow demanded as tears fell down her cheeks. Snow turned into Red, burying her face in her the fur of her neck.

"Not all." Blue said. "Emma and Regina sent Etta away so she could be protected incase they failed. They sent her away with Lilith, Maleficent daughter. She may be able to help us." Snow turned to look at her.

"Where did they go," she asked. Blue sighed.

"I don't know. But we'll find her. We have time, Snow. They are safe inside the amber." Snow nodded.

"I want a guard on the tunnel entrance," she ordered. "Day and night. They will not be left here alone." Everyone nodded. Red returned to her human form.

"My pack will take up residence in the woods around here." Snow smiled at her.

"Thank you, my friend." Red wrapped an arm around Snow. They headed up to the surface, leaving Grumpy and Graham to take the first watch at the tunnel's entrance.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N Yeah I know, totally evil cliff hanger. I wonder if any of you recognize where I'm getting a lot of my ideas for this story from. ;) Don't forget to review/favorite/follow. Also I just won't to note that Olive is not a mistake. I used it intentionally. Peace out my lovely readers.


	23. Chapter 23

Faith of the Fallen

Chapter 22

A/N Ok peeps this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you like it.

It took over two years to find Lilith and Etta. They had taken residence in a realm much like their own. When they found them they were brought home. Etta was already three when Snow held her in her arms again. She began asking for her mommy and mama almost instantly. It was like she remembered her home.

Lilith took up the role of Regent in Regina's kingdom until they freed Regina and Emma or Etta grew up. She was having difficulty figuring out what to do with the spell that contained those she loved. It took over two years before an idea finally struck her. Lilith didn't tell anyone what she was going to do because she knew they wouldn't approve. Etta was only 5. What could she do?

Lilith transported to the door of the temple with Etta holding her hand. She knelt down beside her god-daughter. Etta smiled at her.

"Etta do you miss your mommy and mamma," she asked. Etta nodded. "Well they're sleeping in the temple so you have to wake them up." Etta looked at the amber blocking the door.

"Bad things in there Lil," she said. Lilith sighed.

"I know sweetheart but I'll protect you and so will your mommy and mama when they wake up." Etta nodded.

"Okay. I try." Lilith smiled at her before standing up. She walked her up to the amber. Etta placed her hand on the stone like amber. Lilith had learned early one that Etta learned to use her magic not by being taught but by learning from what she felt and sensed. She hoped she would be able to use that talent to work her way through the amber. The five year old stood there for a long time before her hand began to glow. Her magic was a light amethyst color. A true mix of both her mothers' magic.

The glow began to melt the amber like ice. Etta made a big enough space that Lili could follow her into the amber. Lili worried but trusted in Etta. She had believed all her life so why stop now. They made their way through slowly. The light of Etta's hand revealed shadowed shapes in the distance. Etta however didn't move toward them. She veered off to the right and went to a smaller shadow on the round. She moved around the figure until they were in their own bubble of amber. Then she placed both her hands on the bubble and it melted away.

"Olivia," Lili said as she knelt beside the elf who still clung to her sister. Olivia began gasping for air. She looked around confused for a few seconds then began to calm down. She looked down at Ceres to find her breathing shallow but still breathing. She looked up at Etta.

"Etta," she said softly. Etta smiled.

"Hi aunty Olive," she replied. She placed her hand on Ceres's chest. "Hurt," she said softly.

"Yes," Olivia said with tears in her eyes. Ceres's eyes fluttered open. She smiled weakly.

"Hello, little queen," she whispered. Etta gave her a curious look.

"You in my dreams...you sang to me..." Ceres nodded.

"I knew you'd come." Etta smiled. Her hand began to glow again. The glow flowed into Ceres. Lili and Olivia watched in stun silence as she healed Ceres. Whens she finished she stood up. Ceres moved to stand and Olivia helped her. Ceres lifted her hands. She began to mutter in elfish the counter spell to the one that encased them in amber. The amber receded only far enough to free Regina and Emma. The pair stumbled into each other, catching each other as they caught their breaths. They smiled at each other, turing into each other.

"My love," they said in unison.

"Momma! Mommy!" They turned to see a golden haired little girl running toward them. They both recognized her instantly. They both reached for her pulling her up into a tight hug. Tears streaked down their faces as they kissed here.

"Oh Etta," Regina said. She released a few sobs. Etta kissed her cheek.

"It me Momma. You 'member," the little girl said. Regina nodded.

"Of course we remember you. You're our girl." Etta turned to Emma. Emma smiled through her tears.

"You're not as little as we remember but we knew it was you. You still have your momma's eyes and my hair." Etta laughed.

"We go home now...right? Happy ever after?" Regina smiled.

"Almost baby. Momma and Mommy still have to deal with something but after that we'll all go home." Etta nodded. They looked to the other three women.

"Go back to Lili, baby," Emma said. They put her down together and watched her go to Lili. She picked her up and stepped back. Ceres began to withdraw the amber spell completely. Once it was cleared away she and Olivia walked over to Cora. She was gasping for air, the sword still buried in her. Emma and Regina flanked them. Cora glared up at them.

"Do you mind loosing the sword, Emma," Olivia asked in a empty tone.

"Nope," she replied. Olivia placed her hand on the hilt. Ceres placed her hand over Olivia's hand. Their magic flowed into the sword, combining with Emma's magic. Cora began to groan in pain.

"We bind you, Cora. We bind you against harming others and harming yourself. We are the children of the earth. We are the holders of the old ways. We return you to the darkness, Mora'dum." Cora screamed as a dark shadow reached out from where the Devouring was bound and pulled her into the darkness. Lili hugged Etta as the child hid her face in her shoulder. She whimpered softly.

"Shh, little one. You're safe," Lili told her. Emma and Regina rushed over to their daughter. They even hugged Lili who was still holding her.

"Lilith?" Lili rushed to embrace her mother and lover, leaving Etta in the arms of her mothers. They left the temple. Outside the temple doors Olivia and Ceres turned toward the doors. Regina, Emma, Lili, Maleficent, and Etta remained behind.

"You have to sacrifice yourselves, don't you," Maleficent asked. Olivia nodded. "Just like Bastian."

"With both of us the enchantment will be even stronger. No one will remember this place. You'll have vague memories of the place but complete memories of the battle. Once everyone is clear of the lake, it will refill and a new guardian will be placed. Remember us fondly friends." They all nodded, each hugging the sisters. Etta was picked up and hugged by both sisters.

"Will you still sing to me," the little blonde asked Ceres. Ceres nodded.

"We will always be with you, little queen." She kissed her cheek. "Go now." They let Etta down and the she went to her mothers.

"Home," she asked, looking up at them. They smiled at her.

"Home," they both replied. They picked her up and everyone transported from the tunnel. The elfish sisters turned to the door.

"Are you ready," Ceres asked. Olivia nodded.

"I just want to say it," Olivia said. They looked at each other. "I forgive you, Ceres." They linked hands. "I love you." Ceres smiled.

"I love you, too." They turned back to the door. "She'll be a wonderful queen some day."

"Yes, she will." They touched the door and a bright, white light enveloped them.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When they arrived home Snow began ranting at Lili so it took her a minute to realize who stood behind her. The pale queen almost fainted when she saw her daughter and Regina holding Etta. Tears sprung to her dark green eyes.

"Em...emma," she said, afraid that it was a dream. Emma smiled. She parted from her wife to walk over to her mother, Etta still in her arms.

"It's me. We're free." Snow surged forward embracing both of them. Tears ran freely down her face as she sobbed for joy.

"No cry, Nana," Etta said. "We live happy ever after now, just like in your stories." Etta smiled proudly. Snow kissed her cheek.

"Yes, my little one. We will." Snow turned to look at Regina who now stood a few steps away. She crossed those few steps to embrace the darker woman. "Thank you, Regina." Regina hugged her back a bit awkwardly. She looked to Emma over Snow's shoulder. The blonde was smiling at her.

After many hellos between those who returned to the castle Snow began to plan a celebration in both kingdoms for the return of their heroes. The return of the queens had to be announced as well. The next week was spent in a storm of activity to plan and then the actual celebration. Both peoples were excited. Everywhere the couple went the people greeted them happily. Life began to return to normal after a few weeks.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina found her wife in Etta's room watching the child sleep. She came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her middle. Emma leaned back into her body, sighing. They just watched their little one sleep. She was no longer in a crib but a child's bed. Both mothers lamented missing the years they spent trapped in amber but were so happy Lili was able to keep her safe.

Emma turned in her wife's arms. She reached up to caress her face. They smiled at each other for a long moment before meeting in a slow, tender kiss. The kiss deepened. Both of them moaned. Regina transported them so they were sitting on the couch in their chambers. Emma settled straddling her lap. They met in an even more intense kiss. Regina's hands gripped Emma's hips before moving up to caress her back to her shoulders. Emma's hands went from her shoulders to thread into her free falling hair. They held each other tight.

"I love you," Emma said in between kisses. Regina moaned.

"I love you, too," Regina replied. Emma moved to kiss a path down her chin, across her jaw, to that spot just below her ear. Regina arched into her as she gasped with pleasure.

"I want another baby," Emma whispered in her ear before biting the tender lobe. Regina moaned. "I want to carry your child again. Give Etta a little brother or sister." She nipped down Regina's neck to her shoulder. She was so happy Regina was wearing an off the shoulder top.

"Anything for you, my love," Regina said. She pulled Emma back to her mouth. "I'll prepare the potion as soon as possible." Emma moaned as she began to grind against Regina.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me again," she whispered against Regina's lips. Regina groaned. She suddenly stood, taking Emma with her. The blonde instinctively wrapped her legs around her wife. Regina walked them to their bed. She magiced away their cloths as she lowered Emma to the bed. They shared smirks before Emma was on her lips again. They crawled back until they were both laying on the bed. As they kissed Emma felt Regina calling on her magic so she wasn't to surprised when she felt the familiar member form between them. She moaned long and deep. She flipped Regina so she was straddling her thighs. She looked down at the cock now protruding from her wife's sex.

"This one may not get you pregnant, but it will be just as pleasurable," Regina said. Emma started to get off her but Regina held her to her. "I want you to ride me like this," she whispered. Emma smiled at her. She rose up on her knees and took the penis in her hand. She stroked herself with it's tip a few times before sinking down on the wonderful length. They both moaned as Emma was filled.

"Gods, I love that." Emma began a slow motion, at first. Barely lifting up. She was so wet and tight around Regina. The brunette gripped her hips, taking control. She began to fuck Emma in earnest. The blonde was not static. She moved to meet each thrust, following her wife's rhythm. It wasn't long before both women were grunting and breathing heavily with the effort.

"Please..." Emma moaned. She didn't really know what she was asking for until Regina flipped them and started slamming into her. The room was filled with their breathing, moaning and the sound of wet flesh. Emma gripped Regina's shoulders. "So close my love," she told her. Regina began angling her thrust making Emma cry out. She felt her hot, wet pussy clinching around her as she hit all the right spots. Emma began to tremble before she began a long crying moan as she came. Regina buried herself deep as she could into her wife's hot, wet pussy. She felt herself spill into her wife. Both wore expressions of complete ecstasy. They soon collapsed into each other, the spell spent as well. They cuddled into each other. Emma magically pulled the covers over them. They kissed leisurely until sleep claimed them. They were home and their family was safe. And soon they would be adding to that family.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N Okay so I want to do an epilogue and I think I'll be done with this one. I want to thank you all for giving my story a chance. Please review, favorite, or follow. Thanks. :)


	24. Not an actual chapter folks

A/N

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Okay so I'm changing my mind. I'm not doing an epilogue. I'm actually going to do a short sequel. I'm not sure what I'm gonna call it but it will have to do with Regina getting pregnant and Etta meeting someone. Etta is only 10 so there will be no love things but she'll meet someone that could some day be special to her. I know. I'm a pain in the ass. Lol. So I'm going to complete this story. If you wanna know when I finally post the sequel (b/c I'm gonna try to write a good bit of it out before posting) then just click the box to follow author. Any title suggestions and request will be considered. Hope you guys aren't to pissed at me for not doing the epilogue. Much love and happy holidays.


End file.
